


Split OneShots: Only The Sexy Vol 5

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Banishment, Better Than Canon, Cheerleaders, Daddy Issues, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, F/M, Fear, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, More Casey Cooke fics, Nightmares, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Revenge Sex, Sexual Content, Step-Brothers, Step-parents, Time Travel, Trust Issues, XReader, dance fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 57,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Welcome to VOL 5!.  TAKING REQUESTS!!! All for Split and Glass Movie fans ... One Shots.Warning this is all Smut etc well most of it unless otherwise noted. Don't just read, let me know what you think :)
Relationships: Barry (Split)/Original Character(s), Casey Cooke/Dennis, Casey Cooke/Kevin Wendell Crumb, Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Dennis/Reader, Kevin Wendell Crumb/Dennis, Kevin Wendell Crumb/Original Female Character(s), Patricia (Split)/Original Female Character(s), The Beast/Casey Cooke
Comments: 23
Kudos: 25





	1. VOL 5 Request Info!!

**Welcome to VOL 5/Book 5 of Split One Shots: Only the Sexy.**

**Request anything kinky, sexy, etc etc etc.**

**Comment what you want to see happen with who/or pairing and some details. The more detail's the better I can write it :) But please nothing to over the top complicated lol**

"Okay just to let my readers\requester's know. If you ask me to do a story that has certain things in it that is a little more taboo in nature, Then don't get upset if I don't write it out in graphic detail if I decide to write it for you. I do try my best to make everyone happy doing these story's for you all. I write in the ways I'm comfortable with. **Nothing against people who like different things because I have things I like too.** If I'm not writing to your standards/liking There's many more great writers on here that would be more then happy I'm sure to write your ideas out. **Thank you and I'm more then willing to work with you. :)"**

**Every Character in my stories are 18 and older. :)**

**Have fun reading my little Smut and fluff lovers ;) lol**

Be sure to check out my other Split/Glass related novels:

**Split Oneshots: Only the sexy**

**Split Oneshots: Only The Sexy Vol 2**

**Split Oneshots: Only The Sexy Vol 3**

**Split Oneshots: Only The Sexy Vol 4  
**

**SPLIT One Shot's : Big Book Of All My One Shots With My OC's 17+**

**SPLIT One Shot's: Big Book Of All My One Shots With My OC's 17+ Vol 2**

**SPLIT One Shot's: Big Book Of All My One Shots With My OC's 17+ Vol 3  
**

**Evey *Split / Glass : Spin Off Tale***

**Stepfather *A Split/Glass AU***

**Twisted Dreams (A Split Fanfiction)**

**My Prince Charming : (A Split Movie One Shot Story)**

**Behind Blue Eyes ( A Split Fanfiction ) Retelling**

**Beauty And The Horde *A Split Movie Fanfiction***

**Eyes Sewn Shut (read on my A03 page)**

**Chosen to Stay: *A Split Fan Fic***

**(Come support me on A03 and please Comment, fave, bookmark and tell me how you like the stories, been doing this since early 2017! and I hope your enjoying it so far :) )**


	2. Meeting You Again -  *Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke, ( Kevin and Casey has been together as a couple for awhile now but she hasn't seen Dennis out since Raven Hill )

Kevin and Casey had been together for a while now and most of the other alters had introduced themselves properly to her, except for Dennis who she hadn't seen since he kidnapped her.

Casey cleans the kitchen floor, helping out with chores around the house.

Kevin was asleep on the sofa, he hadn't slept well the night before so was still exhausted.

She comes in the room with him, sitting down a glass of water she had brought him and she sits next to him, she smiles and leans down and kisses him softly on the lips.

He moaned softly kissing her back before opening his eyes slowly, pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm" she mewls.

"Hi" he mumbled looking at her with a smile.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Still tired, but better now I've seen you" he said softly kissing her again.

She kisses him back and snuggles up beside him.

He throws a blanket over them and kisses her underneath it.

"I love you" She murmurs between kisses.

"I love you too" he whispered back holding her in a gentle but protective hug.

"What do you wanna do today, do you want to have a picnic in the park or stay home and be lazy?"

"Mm, I kinda happy here with you" he grinned.

"Alright lazy it is" she chuckles.

He chuckled with her "Besides at least here I get to do this" he said before straddling her and kissing her neck softly.

"Ooh I like this better" she laughs.

"I thought you might" he smirked his hands reaching the bottom of her shirt "May I?" He asked her before taking it off, he never wanted her to feel scared or unsafe around him.

"Well yeah" she giggles.

He took it off slowly going down to kiss her body wherever he could.

"Mm I love your lips on my skin" she moans softly.

"I love making you feel good" he purred making his way to her jeans looking up at her again to make sure this was okay.

"You don't even need to wonder if I want it or not, because you know I do" she smiles.

"I know..I just, I never want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable" he whispered staring at her lovingly.

"You never make me feel that way baby"

He smiled at her kissing her again deeply before pulling her jeans off and her underwear. He took off his clothes afterwards and looked down at her still in disbelief that he was with her like this.

She kisses back with a moan, rubbing her hands up and down his back. He moaned softly straddling her again.

"Oh Kevin.." She breathes.

Kevin breathed as he slipped inside her slowly, the feeling of being with her was still such a new and exciting experience for him and it was still a lot for him to take in sometimes "Casey" he breathed out shakily looking at her like she was a beautiful goddess.

"Yes Kevin?" she breathes.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered. 

"And your so cute" she smirks and kisses him again.

"Mmm" he moaned moving his hips slowly so he didn't hurt her.

She places her hands on his hips and gets him to move a bit faster "Uuh Kev..."

He breathed softly as he went faster at her request, kissing her neck with so gently.

"I don't mind you being rougher" she purrs in his ear.

"But what if I hurt you?" He asked wanting to make sure she was really okay with this.

"You won't and I want you too" she says, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Kevin nodded slowly before going faster and deeper inside her "Like that?" He asked softly.

"Yes ooh!" she moans louder.

He carried on moaning again. She pushes her hips up against his thrusts feeling his cock hit her sweet spot "Ooh Kev.."

"Casey..." he groaned loudly feeling himself getting closer.

"Cum for me!" she moans loudly, gripping onto his hips.

He came inside her hard collapsing into her embrace "That was..." he panted.

"Wonderful" she finishes his sentence. 

He smiled at her "I love you Casey" he whispered.

"I love you too Kevin" she gives him a kiss.

Soon afterwards they both fell asleep in each others arms feeling content. A few hours later Dennis woke up in the light for the first time in ages, he seemed shocked that he was in the light not expecting to be allowed back out because of his inexcusable behavior the last time he was out. For a moment he just laid there in silence, not moving, trying to savor what precious time he had in the light. He turned his head and gasped in surprise at the very naked girl lying next to him, he suddenly became very aware of the absence of clothing he had and shuffled away from her nervously, he leapt up and ran upstairs to put some clothes on, he frantically went through the wardrobe trying to find his clothes but they weren't there for some reason, he assumed that no one had expected him to come back so they had tried to erase him physically from memory as well as banishing him from the light, he suppressed the tears he felt stinging his eyes as he grabbed a pair of black jeans and a large baggy jumper to put on. He started looking around the place they were in and was starting to feel overwhelmed by the fact that he didn't know where he was, he put a hand to his chest as he felt himself starting to panic, shaking his head and scolding himself as he tried to pull himself together, but he couldn't help it, he had woken up in a strange place, lying down next to a girl he was certain was younger than he was, his mind was already reeling at all the comments everyone would be coming up with if they found out he had been lying next to her.

He needed to get out of this place and fast, just for a few minutes so he could think about what was happening and how best to proceed. He had woken up in the light quite abruptly and it was making his head spin, he sprinted down the stairs trying not to wake the sleeping girl as he headed to the door.

Suddenly there's a voice coming from the top of the stairs, Casey's standing there with the sheet wrapped around her just barely "Where you going, are you getting breakfast?"

He froze not sure what to say or do.

"Dennis.." she realizes who she's looking at and comes down the stairs towards him.

"No..stay back" he said frantically huddling up into the corner of the room.

"Why?" she asks with a worried look on her face.

"I can't be near you..." he told her looking away from her, he could already hear the scathing insults from the others in his head. "Freak" he heard from one, "Pervert" was being yelled by another making him shake. "I'm sorry...I don't...I shouldn't be here, I'll uhh, I'll just go and come back when one of the others takes over"

She rushes forward and takes ahold of his arm "I've been with Kevin..me and him are together now"

Dennis looked at her softly before sighing softly "I, I'm happy for you" he replied bowing his head, he had tensed up at her touch. "I, I shouldn't be doing this..." he breathed sounding defeated.

She throws her arms over his shoulders and pulls him closer, giving him a kiss, her sheet falls down pooling around her feet.

Dennis yelped and threw her off him "No, please I don't want to get in trouble with the others...they said I shouldn't go near you" he cried.

"If they have a problem with it, they can talk to me, but other wise I can make my own decision about who I want to be with and I choose you right now...if you'll have me?"

Dennis shook his head "No...I, I'm a sick, dirty pervert I can't be trusted around you" he protested, feeling Barry's presence close by. "I'm not doing anything wrong...please don't banish me again" he begged him.

"Barry won't banish you because I'm saying it's okay to be with me Dennis"

"He doesn't want me around you...none of the others do" he told her dejectedly, she didn't know what to say this Dennis was not the same one she had seen last time they met.

"I want to be around you" she cups his cheek.

He looked at her longingly, her hand was so soft and warm against his skin. He wanted to be with her, more than anything but he knew that Barry and the others were watching his every move and he was getting scared it was only a matter of time before he was taken back to the darkness."I can't" he whispered letting out a shaky breath.

"Yes you can" she lifts herself up and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around him.

He wanted to kiss her back but he refrained still feeling Barry's watchful eyes on him.

"Kiss me" she whispers against his lips.

"I can't...he's watching" he told her fearfully.

"Back off Barry, I'm fine with being with him, give the guy a break will ya?" she says to him.

"He says he has to stay put...make sure I don't do anything stupid" he says sadly looking down.

"I trust you Dennis" she says softly as she takes his arms and wraps them around her, laying his hands on both sides of her ass.

"Why...you know what I am, why trust me?" He asked warily.

"Because your part of him, all of you are...I love you all, including you" she smiles up at him.

He looked at her longingly "I, I really want to kiss you" he sighed sadly "I don't know what to do" 

She jumps in his arms and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back softly closing his eyes.

Her hands go to his belt and unfastens it, along with unzipping him.

He grabbed her hand "Wait.." he whispered staring at her uncertainly.

"I don't want to wait" she whispers, taking his other hand and laying right on her pussy.

"No, no...too quick, we're going too fast" he said stepping back warily.

She puts her head down looking defeated and walks over to the couch, laying down with her legs spread, her hand goes down to her pussy where she rubs her clit softly "Mm Dennis..."

Dennis stared at her softly.

"Come to me please" she begs him, while rubbing faster on herself.

Dennis walks over to her, joining her on the couch.

She then rubs her foot on his bulge as she rubs her clit faster "Uuh!" she moans.

"Uhh" he moaned going over to trace her scars curiously.

"I want you"

"Okay" he nodded slowly leaning into kiss her again softly.

She deepens the kiss, bringing her arms around his neck.

He kissed her back softly, trying to memorize everything about her, her eyes, her lips, she smelled good like a field full of flowers. His hands wandered around her body, touching and exploring her, tracing her scars which had intrigued him for so long, feeling her warm skin underneath his fingertips. He wanted to take his time with her not just rush into anything, he wanted to savor every last minute before he was inevitably thrown away into the darkness again. He broke away from the kiss to just look at her, his gaze was longing but fearful, like he was looking at a treasure he couldn't possibly take for himself. "Casey..." he uttered finally, his voice was raspy and full of uncertainty.

She pulls him in for another kiss and reaches down between them pulling out his cock, jerking it slowly "Take me" she whispers softly.

He breathed heavily as he felt her touching his member, it was so sensitive. "Are you..sure you want to do this with me?" He asked her uncertainly, still very aware that Barry was still watching and waiting for him to mess up "I'm sorry...he's still there" he told her sadly.

"Let him watch all he wants" she chuckles breathlessly and wraps her legs around his waist getting him to slide right into her fast.

Dennis gasped as he went inside her, he closed his eyes trying to get used to it. "Get away from her you sick, pervert" someone yelled in his head, it sounded like Jade, making him jump and pull out of her "I'm sorry....the others, they're yelling at me" he croaked as tears fell down his face slowly "I'm sorry...I'm not good enough for you, I've completely ruined everything" he murmured looking down guiltily, not meeting her eyes afraid of what she would say, afraid of what the others would say if he followed through with what she wanted.

She grabs his shoulders and swings him around to sit and she gets on his lap, joining them together again, she starts riding him fast and hard, pressing on his shoulders for support "Uuh Dennis!" she cries out.

Dennis groaned loudly as he looked up at her, mesmerized by her beauty "Casey" he yelled.

Her head tilts back as she moans louder "Be rough with me...fuck me hard!"

He grabbed her hips and moved inside her hard, going deeper and faster as he did.

"Ooh Dennis! Ooh yes!" she moans.

He carried on hitting her spot making her moan each time, looking up at her she was beautiful and so breathtaking, he felt himself get closer to his climax.

"Listen to me when I say you are loved and wanted by me always Uuhh!" she cums around him.

He came inside her at the same time with a deep groan before collapsing back on the bed staring up at her. She falls forward laying on top of him and gives him a kiss "Mm you were wonderful"

He rested his head on her shoulder still coming to terms with what just happened, her hair smelt really good still and he breathed in her scent.

"I love you" She warmly smiles at him.

He looked up at her uncertainly "But...why?, I hurt you" 

"You never hurt me and you never will, I know in my heart you will protect and love me and be there for me always"

"I'm afraid I might not be here long enough to do that" he sighed sadly looking like he was going to cry. He was right in a way, him being here in the light was unexpected and a complete accident, one that Barry and the others definitely wouldn't have a repeat of if they could help it.

"If I tell them to back off of you and let you do your job in protecting me, they will listen"

"I doubt they will...I've made a lot of mistakes Casey, all of them were bad but they banished me from the light for one mistake" he took a deep breath "There was this girl at the zoo, she was so pretty, I tried not to be bad, but one day she came up to me declaring her love for me and I was smitten with her, she led me away and she wanted me to fool around with her but I declined, then she forced herself onto me...I freaked out and tried to tell Barry to help me but...the damage was already done, all he saw was her doing those..things to me and immediately blamed me for it, I tried to tell him but he didn't want to listen, none of them did, that's why they don't trust me around you" he told her regretfully his eyes were wet with tears. "I wish I could stay here with you...but I don't think I could ever be trusted, even if you were okay with it, they might not be" 

She cups his face gently "I believe you and I trust you"

Dennis looked at her softly before kissing the palm of her hand. His kiss was so gentle and soft, she couldn't understand what everyone was talking about. He looked up at her with a face full of tears.

"You're important to me" she says softly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes Dennis you are and I love you"

"I don't want to go back in the darkness" he cried helplessly.

"You won't" she says giving him another kiss.

"But Barry will do it as soon as he gets the light back...I feel him getting stronger, Casey I'm scared" he admitted tearfully.

"I'll talk to him Dennis, everything will be alright trust me" she kisses him deeply.

He kissed her back tentatively "If I don't see you again I want you to know...I thought you were absolutely perfect" he whispered looking at her tentatively trying to memorize her every detail before he would be alone again.

"So were you baby" she smiles warmly at him.

He held her hand firmly, trying not to hold it too tight before he started to groan in pain "Noo, Casey...Casey he's coming, I don't want to go away...noo" he cried.

She kisses him again to calm him down.

"Casey I..." he stuttered before suddenly he wasn't there anymore, taken out of the light like he had never been there.

In the room full of chairs Dennis felt everyone else's eyes upon him, glaring at him with daggers in there eyes. "You pervert" Jade yelled making him wince in shame. "Freak" was yelled by someone else. "You don't belong here, Kevin would be better off without you" another voice shouted in disgust at the first alter, making him hang his head in shame. "You belong in the darkness" Jade said pushing him away, the others joined in, pushing him further away from the chairs, Dennis didn't even resist or struggle just let them push him towards his fate.

Casey shakes Kevin's body by the shoulders trying to wake him "Dennis!"

Meanwhile Barry had taken the light back. Barry opened his eyes shortly after staring up at Casey worriedly as he sat up.

"Please don't put him in the darkness" she begs him.

"Why not, he's dangerous Case" he told her. 

"No he isn't Barry, you are and the others also, acting like this towards him just makes you look like bullies to me and I won't have it Barry I won't" she says angerly.

Barry rolled his eyes dramatically throwing his arms up in the air "What do you suggest we do keep him in the light?, he'll hurt you, maybe not physically but he won't stay loyal to you not like us, he'll fuck any girl who he finds attractive" he argued.

"He won't, I trust him"

"Why?, what's he done to prove himself to you, last I checked he kidnapped you for one, nearly got you killed and I know for a fact that he's been having bad thoughts about you" 

"Yes he kidnaped me thinking it was a way to protect Kevin, he was tricked Barry..it wasn't his fault. Besides that if he didn't I wouldn't be here with you all now would I and I would have never gotten away from my uncle either and if you mean he's having sexual thoughts about me, that's fine with me because all I want is him also and the other's too" she says out of breath.

"He's are worst, he's a pervert Casey why can't you see that?" Barry yelled exasperated by the whole thing.

"He's not when he's loved by someone and that's all he needs to be whole"

Barry rolled his eyes again "Clearly we're just gonna go round and round in circles here..besides the others have already forced him back" he huffed frustratedly.

"If you don't give him a chance and let him out again, I have nothing to say to you"

"Just give him a chance Barry" Kevin's voice said quietly. "But you know he's dangerous Kev" he argued. "Just give him a chance...I don't want ti see Casey so upset" he ordered him, Barry huffed "Fine, one chance that's it" he sighed before leaving to go get him.

Casey has her head in her hands, tearing up.

Before long his body crashed to the floor, Dennis's scared cries were heard coming from the curled up ball on the floor, his hands were covering his ears and his eyes were tightly shut. His face had a look of terror on it and he was shaking badly and his whole body was so tense he couldn't move at all. His sobs were heartbreaking to hear as he cried desperately to himself, not even aware he was back in the light with her again.

She gets down by him and kisses his face "Dennis your back with me"

He whimpered and cried not coming out of his panic stricken position. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, I'm sorry momma" he cried. One of the things that became clear was that the darkness was home to some of the alters biggest fears and monsters and it looked like Dennis had quite a few lurking down there judging by the nervous wreck he had come back as.

"Dennis, Dennis come back to me, it's Casey" she tells him, making him look at her.

He stared at her blankly for a moment as he tried to come back to her.

She holds his face in her hands and kisses him deeply "Dennis I love you"

He blinked a few times before his hand went up to touch her face gently "Casey?..." he murmured shakily still not sure if he was with her or not.

"Yes Dennis it's Casey" she smiles.

He carried on touching her tentatively, his fingertips brushing past every detail of her face like he was tracing a map, suddenly he broke down crying great big sobs "It is you" he whimpered softly.

"Yes your back with me, I told you it'll be alright" she hugs him.

"I was in the darkness for hours...the others, they pushed me in there as soon as I got forced out of the light..they left me there with mother to torment me" he told her with a sob, resting his head on her shoulder tiredly.

"You were only in there like 15 minutes at most, maybe it just feels like hours to you"

"Time works differently down there" he told her softly still shaking a little bit.

"I'm so happy you're with me and everything's going to be different now, things will get better I promise"

Dennis looked at her affectionately before cupping her cheek and kissing her fondly. 

She hugs him tight with her head on his shoulder.

He held her to him breathing in her scent again "I love you" he whispered like he was telling her a secret.

"I love you too" she whispers back.

Dennis looked up to where the bed was, he wanted to carry her up there but didn't want to overstep any boundaries so he stayed put.

"You want to go lay down with me don't you?" she gives him a knowing smirk.

"Uhh, I mean if you want to..we don't have to if you don't want to.." he rambled getting a little flustered as he started overthinking everything.

"I'd love too" she smiles.

"Oh, okay" he replied a little bit surprised as he went to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. She laughs as he carries her.

"What?" he asked her curiously, laying her down on the bed 

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" she smirks.

"I am?" he asked her looking confused.

"Yes fun surprises"

"You think so?" he asked his whole face lighting up.

"Mhm, that's one of the many thing's I like most about you, I never know what you'll do to me and to some degree that excites me" she smiles.

"I excite you?" he asked her surprised "You excite me" he admitted.

"Good" she kisses him deeply.

He kissed her back passionately before kissing her neck, panting deeply. his hands held her hips gently.

"Ooh Dennis.." she breathes.

He carried on kissing down her body always taking his time.

"Do what you want to me, I'm yours" she begs.

Upon hearing that Dennis gently parted her legs. kissing her thighs softly as he got closer to what he wanted. One quick look at her to make sure she was okay before he licked her pussy gently, lapping up her sweet taste that was only hers, once he started he couldn't stop. 

Her head tilts back and she moans "Ooh My..ooh"

He moaned as he was still lapping her up sending little vibrations down there as well.

"Dennis..I'm, I'm Oooh!" she climaxes, gripping the sheets.

He licks her clean, kissing her legs again with a sigh of content.

"I love you" she whispers.

Dennis smiled kissing her softly "I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	3. A Little Tease - *Dennis X Reader*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - *Dennis X Reader* Y/N (shorter oneshot) (Dennis invites his friend over and things get saucy )

Today Dennis was cleaning the house and was actually becoming quite bored with it which was surprising even to him. So he decides to call up his bestie Y/N to invite them over and hang out.

A half hour later and Y/N knocks on his door and Dennis answers "Hey Y/N glad you can make it"

You smile at him and give him a big hug, which he is stiff at first but them finally sighs, letting his strong muscles relax in your arms, which your very happy you have that effect on him.

He leads you over to the couch to sit "Do you want anything to drink?" he asks.

"Sure water please" you smile at him, which visibly has a cute effect on him, he gets up and leaves the room a moment while you admire how neatly stacked the magazines on the coffee take are.

Dennis comes back and sits your drink down on a coaster "There you go, I'm glad you came Y/N"

"So you wanted to hang out and do what?" you ask him.

"Oh well..uh we could watch a movie or even put a puzzle together?"

"A movie is fine, got anything scary?" You ask.

Dennis looks in the movie cabinet scanning the titles, some of the films were not is taste but was the other personalities. He finally comes across one that he thought he could sit through and takes it out holding it out "How about this one?"

You look up from sipping on your water "Mhm yes that's fine, been awhile since I watched that one"

He gives you a nod and put's it in the Blu-ray player and he joins you on the couch to watch the movie.

15 minutes into the film you lay your head on his shoulder which makes him sigh deeply, he's clearly not used to much contact with people, but he seems to relax.

As the movie playing you start to look at the way his chest moves up and down as he breathes and the way his strong thighs look in those grey slacks of his, your mouth waters at the mere thought of what his cock would taste like and how it would feel in your month.

Your hand reaches out and rubs on his inner thigh and the first thing you hear from him is a hiss but not a bad one, you continue to rub to his zipper and begin to unzip his pants slowly.

He's breathing hard and gripping the pillow next to him "What..are you doing Y/N"

"Can I taste you?" you ask softly as you get his already hard cock out of his pants.

He nods and as soon as your lips touch the tip he groans loudly for it sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

You begin to lick around the sensitive head of his cock where he's already leaking pre-cum, you taste it and want more, so your mouth sinks down around him more. "Oh fuck!" he moans loudly.

You keep going moving your head up and down at a good pace, sucking him into your mouth and his groaning turns you on.

"Ooh gawd..Y/N!" he suddenly cums in your mouth and you taste what you wanted all along and it's blissful, the best you ever had by far.

You look up at him and he looks down at you, he takes your face in his hands and kisses you deeply and the kiss makes your knees buckle "I love you Y/N" he whispers against your redden lips.

You smile "I love you too Dennis"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request on Wattpad for 'The Bi Deac** ' )   
> *Written by Lizrenknight*


	4. Sweet Date With Casey  -  *Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dennis X Casey Cooke. (Dennis want's to take Casey on a sweet date)

Dennis was waiting for Casey who was getting ready for their date together. He was really nervous about it because he wanted it to be perfect for her.

She comes downstairs wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and her hair was up in a ponytail, showing off her lovely neck "I'm ready"

Dennis gawked at her as he turned to see her. "Wow you're beautiful" he said longingly.

"Aww thanks" she kisses his cheek, smiling.

Dennis turned around almost forgetting the flowers on the table he had gotten for her. "Uhh these are for you" he stuttered, he looked like a nervous teenager who was taking his date to prom.

"They're beautiful thank you" she gives him another kiss.

He moaned softly kissing her back "Did you want to go now?" He asked her.

"Sure" she takes his hand and grabs her purse "Okay let's go"

He drove them to the restaurant, his fingers were drumming on the steering wheel nervously as he parked by the restaurant he had booked for them.

"Oh cool I always wanted to eat here" she says excitedly.

Dennis checked her reaction. She was smiling, that was a good start, she seemed relaxed and comfortable which was also good, he just needed to keep it that way.

They go in and get seated at a nice table "Oh wow look at the menu" she tells him, showing him.

Dennis looked it up and down, there was so much to choose from "Uhh, what would you like to eat?" He asked her softly paying very close attention to her order so he could get it right.

"Um oh gosh um..how about..the roasted chicken with pasta?" she says smiling.

Dennis nodded ordering everything as soon as the waiter arrived, making sure her order was perfect. Their drinks arrived shortly after.

Casey sips on her cherry coke, she had not had a beer in months now after being somewhat addicted to it after years of having to drink it since that was one of the only things around her uncle's house to drink besides water when she lived with him. She sighs softly "I love this place"

"You do?" He asked her taking a sip of his water to calm himself down.

"Yes I do, thanks for bringing me here" she smiles and takes his hand in hers across the table.

He looked at their hands intertwined together "I wanted it to be perfect tonight" he told her softly "I've been so nervous about it all" 

"It doesn't take much to please me, I'm just thankful for anything nice..Like I'm thankful to have you and the other's in my life"

He smiled softly "I just think you deserve the best of everything" he told her lovingly bringing up her hand to kiss it.

She blushes as the food comes and the waiter sets the plates of steaming hot food down in front of them both "Oh..this looks good" she says.

"I should have gotten a bigger table" he joked.

She laughs and starts eating "Mm that's really good pasta" she gets some on her fork and gives him a bite.

He leaned over and ate it "Mmm that's really good...do you want to try some of my steak?" he asked her.

"Well yeah" she laughs.

He chuckled cutting up a piece for her and holding out for her. She leans over the table some and eats the steak off the fork "Mm yummy" she mumbles. He smiled at her digging into his food.

They eat the rest of their food and leave the restaurant, walking together to the car.

Dennis drove them to a little spot he had discovered by accident a while ago, they were on a beach with a long pier heading out across the water "I wanted to show you this place" he told her softly. 

"It's lovely.." she sighs happily looking out at the water.

"I'm glad you think so" he told her "You know there's a reason I was so nervous going out tonight" he whispered.

"Why?" she asks leaning against the rails of the ramp.

"Well I..." he stopped talking and knelt down in front of her with a ring in his hand.

"Oh my.." she gasps.

"I really love you from the bottom of my heart and I want to spend every day of my life with you by my side, I know it might be too soon and I know there's a big chance you don't feel ready but...I love you Casey Cooke, I was so lost until I found you and mended my broken heart, Casey, will you marry me" he asked her nervously.

She pulls him up by the hand and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss "Yes I will!"

He grinned widely as he kissed her back "Thank you" he cried tears of joy as he slid the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful, I love it" she says looking at the ring.

He smiled at her admiring the ring on her finger "It's a beautiful ring for a beautiful girl" he whispered kissing her head "I knew you liked ruby's so I got one with a ruby right in the middle" he told her.

"Well I love it and I love you" she kisses him.

"I love you too Casey" he told her smiling widely before looking at the pier "There's an amusement park here on the pier, some of the games still work despite it being closed, do you want to try one out?" he asked her softly.

"Sure" she says happily, holding onto his arm.

He led her to the amusement area and turned on a switch and all the old games lit up coming to life.

Casey tries the ball and ramp game and rolls the ball up it and into the holes with different numbers, she hits a high number right away "Woo!" she says jumping.

Dennis grinned at her as he rolled the ball hitting the highest number and smirking smugly "Guess I won" he told her.

She does the raspberries with her tongue "Aww thought for sure you were going to let me win" she smirks.

He chuckled "I just proposed to you, I'd say you got the best prize right now" he argued playfully.

She giggles "Yeah your right" she sarcastically mopes.

Dennis pulled her to him kissing her Deeply. "Mmm, there's my prize" he whispered with a smile.

Casey laughs "And you're my prize" she kisses him back, wrapping her arms up around his neck.

Dennis kissed her over and over, his hands going up her back softly.

"I love you my fiancé" she whispers. 

"I love you too my future wife" He smiles down at her.

She hugs him closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now" he whispered contentedly.

"Well I'm the luckiest girl in the world, what a pair we are" she smiles and kisses him more.

He kissed her back softly before taking her to an old jukebox "What song should we have?" He asked her softly.

"You pick"

He chose **'I can't help falling in love with you by Elvis Presley'** and started to slow dance with her. 

She lays her head against his shoulder, sighing happily.

"How are you feeling about all this?" he asked her.

"I'm beyond happy and I'm having a wonderful time" she kisses him.

"I'm glad to hear that...I was debating whether or not to propose if I'm honest" he admitted.

"I'm glad you did, I was kind of wondering if you ever would" she smiles.

"Well, I was gonna do it...a lot of times actually but they never felt like the right time or place to do it you know, I wanted it to be perfect" he told her spinning her around as the music still played.

"Well it was perfect and your perfect" she kisses his face, "Would you like to go back to the house and enjoy the last part of our date?"

"Mmm, what else could you have in mind for tonight?" he asked with a smile leading her to the car.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be near as fun to find out" she laughs.

Dennis drove them home quickly, eager to find out what she had in store for the last part of their date. "Soo what next?" He asked her looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She tugs his arm inside the house and jumps into his arms, giving him a kiss "This"

He kissed her back with a moan holding her tightly.

"Mmm bed now.." she murmurs between kisses. 

He carried her to the bed wasting no time at all.

"I love my ring, I couldn't ask for a better one" she smiles up at him as he lays her down on the bed.

He brought her hand up to look at it "It looks good on you" Dennis told her proudly.

"You know what else would look good on me?"

Dennis raised his eyebrows "What?" He asked her softly.

She moves her cheek upwards "A kiss right here from you" 

Dennis grinned kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I want one on the lips too over and over again" she smiles.

He did what she asked giving her long and passionate kisses with a contented moan. She helps him get her clothing off and she does the same with his, she smiles and moans at the sight of his strong chest and abs.

He kisses down her body lightly sucking on her breasts.

"Mm Dennis" she mewls.

He spread her legs gently before climbing on top of her. Her hands rub up and down his back slowly "I love the way your body feels"

He panted as he felt her hands touching his body "Your hands feel so good when they're touching my body" 

"So do yours on mine" she closes her eyes, feeling turned on.

He kissed her again, his hands exploring her body "Mmm exquisite" he purred.

"You and your sassy words" she laughs.

He laughed with her leaning on top her softly holding her leg.

"Make love to me my sweet future husband"

He shivered at her words before slipping inside her deeply with a moan, thrusting into her with a lot of "I love you's" thrown in as he did.

"Ooh I love you too, so, so much!" she moans, holding onto him.

He kissed her neck biting and sucking on it carefully but definitely enough to leave a hickey later as he kept going faster, his groans getting louder as he thrusted into her more.

She moans louder, loving the way he made her feel.

"Casey I'm gonna...uhhh fuck" he groaned as he came inside her.

She came right along with him, digging her nails into his back and upper shoulders. "Oh my.."

He looked at her panting heavily "You okay?" he asked her.

"Never been better" she smiles up at him.

He smiled happily leaning in to kiss her again. She kisses him back, holding onto him tightly "I love you"

"I love you too my future wife" he said feeling giddy as he said that.

She laughs and pulls the covers over the both of them.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story only in this novel )


	5. She's The One  - *Dennis/Patricia X My Oc Molly*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Patricia X My Oc Molly Starling. (First meeting story ) Dennis loses it and gets tried of being told he can't have any girls he kidnaps for The Beast, so he goes and gets one for himself )

There was a young girl named Molly Starling, she was lovely with golden blonde hair, pouting lips and crystal blue eyes, she was also a cheerleader captain and a ballet dancer, she was sweet, kind and gentle natured. She lived in an apartment with her mother which wasn't home all the time due to work and her father had ran out on them when Molly was young to be with a younger woman. Not that he was very good to have around since he would be visibly and verbally abusive to Molly since the age of 6. It was hard for her to cope with it the fact she didn't have anyone to fall back on but she tried to keep her head held up high and kept herself busy in her Cheers and Ballet and other sports.

Dennis was sick of being one in many, he hated how easily he could change his face. He was a slave to the voices in his head, and to their selfish urges. He was never allowed to do anything for himself. That's why he was taking control. He wasn't giving any attention to the voices anymore, he wasn't going to listen to Patricia, telling him that he can't touch them. That he couldn't have them. Dennis was finally going to do something for himself. 

Some of the cheer squad went out for a walk before practice started later that evening and were going into different shops getting coffee and other stuff, all of them dressed in White and bright red uniforms, that were a white shirt with red stripe, short pleated red skirt and stockings with their white shoes and ribbons in there hair, Molly was in the small group of girls sipping on her cappa walking right behind the other girls, she was the only one Not looking into a phone.

Dennis had recently moved out of the zoo, and was currently squatting in an old house nearby a school. It had a sturdy concrete basement, that filled his head with wild ideas. Dennis was walking out of the house, and decided to pass by the school. A group of girls in tight little skirts caught his eye. 

Molly and the other girls head back in onto the field and start their practicing cheers for the next nights big game, they bend, spin and do cartwheels and do their cheer dances with some music playing from a small player.

They start to sing and holler **'Hey you, hey you, do you wanna a piece of this, do you wanna a piece of this, Well come to the see the game tonight and Get in on the Action, Get in on the action'** they repeat. flipping their skirts and jumping around.

Dennis was caught staring at the girls, his hands tightened around the fence as one girl in particular had him fixated. She had blonde hair and a cute smile. He watched her, he wanted her and he knew that he would have her. 

The cheer practice finally comes to an end and the girls start heading into the building with Molly staying behind, she ran her fingers along the chain fence line as she walks slowly.

Dennis sees her, and slowly approaches her. Watching the way her soft hair falls over her eyes, she was truly beautiful and he didn't want to lose her. "Hi." He greeted, walking towards her, as he stared at her from the other side of the fence. "Nice routine." 

"Oh hello, thanks" she says softly. 

He looked down at her hot little outfit, "Bet you like having a bit of an audience, hmm?" 

"Well I do it for the fans of the team, if that's what you mean?"

He wet his lower lip, "Kicking your leg up like that," he looked away, over her shoulder. "Must send those 'fans of the team' crazy." 

"I, I never thought of it that way.." she blushes, looking away and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Don't do that." He snapped. 

She looks back at him with widen eyes and her voice sounding smaller "Do what?"

"Biting your lip." He stated, "it'd just damage your pretty smile." 

"You think I have a pretty smile?"

He nodded, "The prettiest I've ever seen." He leaned closer, tightening his fingers in the chain link fence. "Why don't you show me it again." 

She shyly smiles with her cheeks getting tinted pink.

He smiled back in return, "I might just come back for that smile." He said, taking a step back from the fence. "I'll be seeing you soon." 

"What's your name?"

"Dennis." He replied. 

"I'm Molly" she smiles.

He smiled even wider, "see you soon, Molly." He then continued to walk down the footpath, heading to a construction store, before going home and making some changes. 

\---

Next day comes and goes at school and Molly headed out with her school bag over her shoulder, she stops in the coffee shop and gets a chocolate chip muffin and a cappa and sits at a table, she breaks the muffin into smaller pieces and dips them into the cappa and eats it, she kept thinking about her encounter with The man Dennis and had been all night.

Dennis had been following her all day, sneaking inside the school and posing as a parent. He found her later in the cafe, and easily slid into the seat opposite her. "Molly." He greeted. 

She startles a little and almost spills her cappa, but catches the cup "Oh Hi..Mr. Dennis"

He quirks his lips at her, "You look lovely." 

"Thank you" she smirks.

He folds his arms up, resting them on the table. As he watches her silently. 

"Um.." she stares at his arms and then at his chest, all the way up to his intense eyes, she swallow's hard "I should probably get going back home" she grabs her bag.

He stands up, holding a hand out for her to take. "I'll walk with you." 

"Okay.." she says shyly, she takes his hand and they start walking down the street.

He holds her hand tightly, walking with her which coincidentally was on the way towards his house. 

"It's a nice day for a walk, don't you think?" she says smiling, looking up at the very blue sky.

"It's best to enjoy the sun while we've got it." He said, watching her again. 

"Yes, it feels nice and warm too" she agrees with a hum, closing her eyes, enjoying the nice small breeze blow through her hair.

He is mesmerised by the sight of her, he reaches out and catches a strand of her hair. "You're beautiful." He whispered. 

She giggles "Stop it your making me blush"

He wraps a hand around her wrist, leading her down another part. 

"Hey..where we going, my apartment is that way" she points the other way and laughs.

He yanks her further off the route, as they disappeared down an old and worn street. The houses were aged, and damaged. As he confidently strided towards the crooked house perched on the corner. "I'm just borrowing you for a bit. Don't worry, love." 

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asks suddenly.

He stopped in his tracks, leaning closer and reading the worry in her features. "Only if you hurt me." 

"Why would I hurt you, I don't hurt anybody"

He looked at her skeptically, "Good then." He dragged her up the front steps of his house, pushing opening the door for them. 

"Can't we go to my apartment, it's nice there and I could show you around?"

He frowned at her, "You're saying my place isn't nice?" He shoved her inside, slamming the door shut behind them. 

"No I, I didn't mean it that way, I just thought you like to see my room and maybe meet my pet fish" she backs up slightly, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

He shook his head, "Don't be a bitch." He grunted, grabbing the scruff of her shirt and continuing to drag her down the hallway. 

"Why did you call me that, why you being mean?" she whines "Please stop!"

He kicks open a door, leading downstairs to the basement. "because you were mean to me."

"But I wasn't trying to be ever I swear!" she cries and struggles.

He grabs her shirt again, hauling her down the stairs and slamming the door shut. He flicks on the light and steps away from her. "I told you what happens when you're mean to me." 

"What did I do?" she asks, trying to understand.

He grabs some rope from a bench nearby, slowly approaching her again. "You want to leave me. You didn't want to be here."

"Well it's just that your going about this all wrong, you could have at least asked me if I wanted to come over because that's the polite thing to do but no you dragged me over here and scared me, why do you think I feel like leaving?" she says out of breath.

He scoffed, ignoring her as he reached for her bag. Unzipping it and flicking through her stuff. 

"Wa, what are you doing?" she asks confused.

"Looking for this." He smiles, pulling out her cheerleading outfit. He passes it to her, "Put it on." 

"Um okay.." she turns around and slips it on.

Dennis watches her closely, feeling the heat travel down his spine at the sight of her undressing. 

Last thing she does is zip up the side of her little skirt and spins around "I got it on"

His lips have parted, and his breath is ragged. He blinks at her, trailing his eyes along her outfit. He could feel himself harden already. "good. Why don't you practice your routine."

She chuckles lightly "What?, Here?"

He nods, taking a seat near the desk. 

She takes a deep breath and sways her hips in a circle and back again, with her arms one at a time crossing over her chest and then swing back and land on her hips, she jumps up and bends her legs up, then spins around and shakes her ass and does the splits and comes back up again. all the while singing the cheer from the other day **'Hey you, hey you, do you wanna a piece of this, do you wanna a piece of this, Well come to the see the game tonight and Get in on the Action, Get in on the action'**

He sits up a little straighter, spreading his legs wide. "Come here." He indicated, his voice huskier. 

She walks over shyly, nervously nibbling at her bottom lip again.

He frowns, "What did I say about biting your lip." 

"Sorry, I'm just nervous" she puts her head down.

"It's fine... This time." He leans closer to her, "Why don't you do your routine again, this time slower." 

She sways her hips again in circles, standing right in front of his knees, she slowly lays her arms one at a time over her breasts, then on her hips "Like this?"

He nods, his eyes glued to her body. He reaches out as she dances, tracing a hand over her hip and stomach. "Perfect." He moans. 

She turns around and bends over slightly, shaking her cute ass slowly with the back of her thighs lightly hitting his knees.

Dennis groans loudly, his hands circling her ass, before he wraps his hands over the front of her thighs and tugs her to sit on his lap.

The back of her head lays on his shoulder, her breathing has picked up slightly.

He trails his hand down her leg, squeezing her thigh. "Tell me something," he whispers, "have you ever had sex before?" 

"No..I haven't, the girls on the team has though" she swallow's hard.

He moved his other hand to her waist, trailing it up to her chest as his fingers grazed her nipple. "Really? A boy's never touched you down there?" He breathed in her scent, "Never tasted you." 

"No boys have, the girls on the team give me a hard time about being a virgin" she sighs.

He released a slow breath, the hand resting on her thigh, snuck closer, as it touched the inside of her thigh. "They do have a point." He mumbled, sending a stray finger between her legs as it teased over her underwear. "No one likes a virgin." 

"I, I just wanted to save myself.." she says softly.

He sighs, removing his hands from her. "Well, you can wait for Mr Perfect, but I doubt that'd ever happen.". 

She turns around in his lap to face him "But I want that so much, I've dreamed of it"

He moaned softly, as she wiggled in his lap. "Well what does it take for someone to be that special person?" He asked. 

"Well I would say it was you..but I'm afraid you'll hurt me" she leans her forehead against his.

He places his hands on her hips, "You want me?" 

"Mhm" she nods and sways her hips in circles again like before, making her inner thighs rub against his thighs and bulge.

He groans, helping her rub against him. "I can be your first." He said, thrusting against her. "But I can't promise I won't hurt you." 

Her pussy rubs up against his thigh just enough to make her moan, tilting her head back.

He moans, running his fingers in between her thighs. 

"Ooh.." she pants and moans, pressing her pussy against his fingers for more friction. 

He rubs his thumb over her clit. His other hand sneaking underneath her shirt and massaging her breast. 

She does her little routine again with her hips in circles, repeating the cheer while moaning **''Hey you, Ooh , do you wanna a piece of this, do you wanna uuh!, Well come to the see the game to to..night and Get in on the Action, Dennis!"**

He moans, letting his head roll back as the small pivots she was making was making his already painfully hard cock even firmer. 

"I need you.." she begs, kissing his face.

He moaned, grabbing her tightly as he stood up, wrapping her thighs around his waist. He suddenly pushes her back against the small mattress on the far side of the basement. 

She gently chews on her bottom lip, staring up at him with dazed eyes.

He rips her underwear down off her legs, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down far enough to reveal his hard cock springing free from his underwear. He smiles at her, "You're so good for me baby." He whispered, "I'll make it up to you after this. Get you something nice." 

"Make it fast" she almost begs him.

He grips her thighs, spreading them open as he drinks in the sight of her bare cunt. "Fuck." He breathes, seating himself at her entrance as he drags the top of his cock along her pussy. "Gonna fuck the Virgin outta you." He grunts, flicking her skirt up over her stomach. 

She takes a deep breath, so many thoughts running through her head at once, her heart beats faster as she feels him slipping into her tight pink opening.

He slowly pushes inside her, before becoming fully seated. He groans, swivling his hips around, as he breaks her in. "So tight." He grunts, before pulling his hips back and thrusting forwards again.

"Uuh" she closes her eyes and groans, feeling the slight burn and intense feeling already building against her sweet spot deep inside.

Dennis continues to thrust inside her, watching her chest as her breasts jiggle with each thrust. "Fuck yes." He groaned. 

She takes his hand in hers, bringing it up to her mouth, where she slips a few fingers in and starts to suck on them slowly "Mm" for her it distracted her from the discomfort and eases her mind.

He moans at the sight of her mouth doing crazy things to his fingers. He was torn between cumming inside her pussy or in her mouth. "Yeah baby."

"Mmm daddy.." she moans and goes back to sucking his digits.

He moans, speeding up his thrusts as he feels himself near completion. 

She hits her climax, making her pussy get tighter around him.

He stutters, quickly following her as he cums deep inside her. He smooths a hand through her hair, looking up into her eyes. He gently pulls out of her, "Hope that was okay." He murmured, lifting himself to his feet as he stared down at her. 

"I'm tired.." she yawns.

He frowned, "Fine. Sleep. This here," he indicated around the room. "Is your new home." He did up his pants, feeling like he desperately needed a shower. 

"I liked being with you, just even after masturbating I get sleepy" she chuckles lightly.

He paused for a moment, expecting her to be different afterwards, to be upset or angry. His stomach stirred with an unfamiliar feeling. "It's okay honestly." He smiled at her, before ascending the stairs and jumping underneath the shower. He was washing down his chest, as felt w sudden kick behind his head. He was thrust out of the light, as Patricia stepped up. 

Molly falls into a sweet slumber, still naked and laying on her bed with her legs part way open, her blood and his seed mixed, sweeping out slowly onto the sheet.

Slipping a t-shirt over his head, Patricia finally trudged his way down towards the basement. Finding the girls sleeping form, before approaching her and noticing the blood staining the sheet. A deep anger crept into his muscles as he gritted his teeth, not believing what Dennis had done. 

"Dennis?" she sleepily asks.

"No." He murmured, "He's gone. He won't be back." 

"I'm sore"

He nods, "I know. I'm sorry we couldn't stop it." 

"I was afraid at first but now I feel happy I gave it to someone I think I love" she takes Patricia's hand in her hers, holding it.

He shook his head, "You don't love him. He's a monster." 

"No he's not, my father was the monster" she sighs deeply, "He would show me bad things and say bad things to me since I was 6..then he left and I had nobody...but then Dennis came along and I think I love him now" she pouts and tears up.

"He kidnapped you! He raped you! How could you possibly love him!" Patricia shouted. 

"He didn't rape me, I let it happen..I don't want, want to be alone anymore" she starts to cry and whine.

He scoffed, "You think that you're the first girl he's done this too?" Patricia gestured around the basement, "he knew what he was doing." 

"Why are you being mean to me?" she asks with tears rolling down her sweet face.

"I'm not being mean. I'm protecting you." Patricia sighed, "I know that Dennis isn't capable of love."

"He is though and I know he loves me too, and you are being mean to me like everyone else is to me!" she turns over and starts crying harder into her pillow.

Patricia crosses his arms, "Stop this. Don't be obscene." He looked away from her, "I'm freeing you, letting you return home and to school. He'll never bother you again." 

She just continues to cry and cry.

Patricia huffs, before calming down. He gently places a hand to her shoulder. 

"I have nobody, my dad's gone and my mom doesn't love me, I hate it, I hate it"

"Shoo, it's okay dear." 

She turns over and hugs him suddenly, she's so soft and warm to the touch.

Patricia hesitantly wraps his arms around her, holding her close. "I'll look after you." He promised, easily falling in love with her innocent ways. 

"I miss being touched and kissed" she nuzzles his cheek with a sigh.

He frowned down at her, "I don't think Dennis should be touching you. I don't trust him to take care of you." 

"Pretty please I need something" she pouts.

"what baby?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. 

When she hears him call her 'baby' her body visibly shakes and she moans "Mm call me that again"

Patricia holds her closer, soothing a hand over her back. "My baby."

Molly gets up into Patricia's lap, laying her head on his shoulder.

Holding her close, Patricia's heart lurches. Wanting to protect her and keep her here. But not trapped, he wanted to see her blossom, to protect her from her terrible life. 

"I don't want to leave my sweet daddy" she kisses cheek and neck.

Patricia sighs, "how could you possibly love him?" He runs a hand down her back. 

She sighs deeply "He treated me with kindness and made me feel like I had butterflies in my stomach and still does, it feels so right to me, like it's meant to be"

Patricia leans back, feeling Dennis struggle and fight for the light. "You really want to see him again? You aren't terrified?"

"I'm not afraid of him or you"

Dennis jumps into the light, wrapping Molly in his arms. "My baby girl." He whispers, kissing her deeply. 

She melts into the kiss "Mmm"

Dennis holds her closely, "Did you really mean what you said?" He wondered. 

"Yes, I can't help it" she breathes, nodding.

He smiles at her, "I love you too." He admits. 

She gets excited and jumpy, hugging and kissing his face all over.

He holds her close. Smiling widely. 

"Will you come to the football game to watch me, Id love it if you would come?" she asks, smiling.

He blinks at her, "I'd love to." He smiles. 

She hugs him tightly "Oh thank you!"

He lifts her up, "Come on, why don't you come sleep in my bed tonight." 

"That be nice, I'm sure you'll keep me warm" she nuzzles his face.

He holds her closely, leading her upstairs and to his room. 

"I think I'm home now" she smiles up at him.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *  
> (This story also in my 'big oc book 3' )


	6. Shyness n Love - *Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- *Dennis X Casey Cooke, ( Takes place after Split Film)(The Beast brings Casey back and Dennis and her get together )

After some time after the events of what happened with Casey, Marcia and Claire, the Horde sought Casey Cooke out and brought her to their new hideout to stay with them, The Beast knew that Dennis especially liked her and he thought that maybe he should be able to have her.

Beast had set up a room for her to stay in and she agreed to stay with them all and The Beast got her to agree also on not telling anyone about them being alive or staying here and she agreed to that.

**A month passes..**

At times Dennis would sneak into Casey's room while she was asleep and watch her from his folding chair but didn't touch, he would just admire her beauty but after while, after sometime doing this he wanted more. He finally got closer as she slept and sat on the bed next to her.

His hand comes out and he feels her soft hair, loving how it felt in between his fingers, he wondered how it smelled, so he leans down and breathes in the flowery scent of her hair and softly gasps in awe. 

He does this until her eyes flutter open and she's awake "Dennis, what are you doing?"

He jumps up and almost trips and starts acting very shy, rubbing a hand over his close shaved scalp "I uh.. I wasn't..I mean" he stutters.

"Please sit and lets talk" she suggests and pats the place beside her on the bed.

He swallow's hard but folds her arms and sits down finally.

"Were you smelling my hair?" she asks softly.

He nods slightly "Yes..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"

"It's okay, 

"I'm sorry...I should go" he whispered turning to get up and walk away. She leans in and kisses him softly.

Dennis pulled away looking at her in surprise "What was that?" He asked her.

"A kiss" she whispers "Did you not like it?, I mean I'll leave you be if you want"

"No...I just didn't expect it, I'm sorry" he stammered.

She laughs whole heartily "You don't have to be sorry"

He looked at her shyly "I, I think I like you but I'm scared I'll hurt you" he whispered, years of torture reflected in those perfect blue irises.

She leans in again and kisses him "You won't"

He follows her lips as she backed away to talk. They both fall back on the bed together.

His kisses get more passionate and loving as he carried on kissing her. Her hands come around him and rub up and down his strong back. His back twitched at her touch.

A moan slips from her lips between their kisses "Dennis.."

He looked down at her looking sweetly at her.

"Tell me" she says softly, looking up at him.

"Tell you what?" He asked with confusion making him look more endearing.

She smiles "Tell me how you really feel about me"

"I think I love you" Dennis said nervously looking down guiltily.

"You think or you do?"

"I want to say I do but...I don't know how that's supposed to feel" he told her.

"I love you" she tells him, holding his face in her hands.

He wept tears filling his eyes.

"Kiss me"

Dennis stared at her still looking a little nervous. She kisses the corners of his mouth trying to get him to want to kiss her fully.  
He breathed out shakily "Casey" he breathed trying to restrain himself, he was shaking from the effort. 

"Mm Yes.." she whispers.

"I don't know if I should do this" he told her looking lost. 

"I trust you Dennis.."  
He looked into her warm brown eyes seeing the trust and understanding in him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers slowly giving her time to pull away. But she doesn't pull away, she gets closer to him. Getting bolder by lifting her leg and wrapping it around his waist.

  
Dennis gasped as he felt her pushing him closer to her, she seemed to be enjoying herself for now.

"Do you want to be with me?" she asks softly.  
"You want to?" he asked sounding surprised. 

"Yes, yes I do" she unbuttons her jeans, slipping them down her legs.

He stared at her longingly. She gets her panties off and throws them on the floor with her jeans and then slips her shirt and bra off leaving her bare "Your turn" she breathes.

Dennis gawked at her body, staring at everything like it was the first time he had seen a woman's body. 

"Don't make me beg" 

"Sorry...you, your beautiful" he whispered. 

"You're not to bad yourself" she smiles.

He started to blush at her compliment"I have a confession to make...I, I'm self conscious" he whispered.

"You think I'm not?"

"No I didn't mean... I'm sorry" he panicked thinking he'd said something wrong. 

"Push through it like I did and we can be together" she kisses close to his lips but not, teasing him.  
He moaned softly closing his eyes. He started by unbuttoning his shirt slowly, peeling back his fabric amour with shaking hands. 

"Mmm more, I want to see you" she breathes.

"I'm trying" he told her anxiously. 

"I love you" she says looking up him in the eyes.

He listened to her words"Can you help me" he asked her sweetly.

She reaches down and unbuckles and unzips his pants, grabbing hold of them along with his underwear and pulls them down all the way, throwing them to the floor, she starts kissing the corners of his lips again, drawing him in.

He moaned softly feeling exposed and vulnerable but also guiltily because he wanted to be with Casey.

She pulls him on top of her and their body's rub against each other's and she wraps her legs around his waist "It's up to you now" she whispers in his ear.  
He had his eyes closed tight, his hands clutching the bed sheets. 

"All you need to do now is push your hips forwards"

"I'm scared..." he said sounding like a little kid. 

"Look at me.."  
He opened his eyes to look at her. 

"I'm yours..show me how much you love me" she whispers.

  
He nodded before slipping into her slowly with a groan, getting accustomed to her first so he didn't hurt her. She moans, closing her eyes.  
He started rocking his hips slowly starting to gain some confidence as he went. 

"Uuh.." she moans, holding onto his shoulders.

He breathed out shakily as he went faster kissing her neck. She moves her head to the side more so he can kiss her neck fully.  
He litters her body with gentle kisses as he picked up the pace, his hands were clutching the bed sheets still. She grabs ahold of her hands and holds them as he goes on her, gripping onto his hands tightly "Ooh Dennis"  
  


He groaned loudly her voice spurring him on.

"Faster oh faster!" she moans.  
  
He goes faster squeezing her hands to ground him as he stared at her face. 

"I'm going to, I'm..oooh!" she climaxes around him suddenly.

He came inside her at the same time with a loud groan as he rested his head on her breasts after he collapsed. 

"Kiss me Dennis" she breathes. He leaned in and kissed her softly with a small moan. 

Their kissing becomes more passionate and deep, holding each other closer.  
He held her gently as he carried on kissing her "Casey..." he whispered.  
  


"Yes?"

"I love you" he whispered softly looking at her, judging what her reaction would be. To most people declaring your love wouldn't be a big deal but for someone who had only known pain and heartbreak Casey didn't need to be a genius to understand how much those words meant to him.

"I love you too" she smiles up at him.

  
He studied her reaction breathing a sigh of relief when he deemed it genuine. 

She hugs him tight "Always" she whispers.

  
"Promise" he whispered snuggling up to her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by Eliswer on Wattpad* *Written By: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	7. Caught In The Act - *Dennis/My Oc's Elizabeth & David*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth & David Maxwell. (AU of my AU no 'DID' Dennis) (Elizabeth catches her BF David cheating and decides to have revenge on him with his best friend Dennis)

David moaned softly, rolling his head back as he thrusts his hips forward further into her mouth. "Yeah baby." He groaned deeply, tangling his hand in her blonde hair. 

Elizabeth comes in the door from a long day at school, throwing her bag down on the couch, she walks over to the bedroom door and hears moaning and other strange noises, so she opens the door and see's her boyfriend David getting sucked off by some blonde "David!" she yells at him.

"Yes baby!" He cries coming into the whores mouth. As he relaxed back in the bed, before realizing that the girls he's fucking wouldn't have been able to say his name with her mouth full of his cock. He sits up instantly, looking to the door and seeing Elizabeth. "Shit! Liz, I'm so sorry."

"Oh my.. You sorry son of a bitch! We're done, you hear me!" she storms off, grabbing her bag and goes out the front door.

He quickly rushed after her, shoving the blonde bitch away as he grabbed Liz's wrist turning to her face him. "Hold on baby, you love me." He chuckled, "You won't have anywhere to go." 

"I can find a place much better then this" she pulls her wrist away from him and gets in her car driving off.

David glares at her as she leaves, he slams the door shut and ends up throwing the blonde girl to his bed and fucking her raw until he couldn't give a shit about Liz anymore. 

\--

Elizabeth ends up at a bar with her fake ID card which they take, she sits on a stool and sips on her glass of red wine "That mother effer.." she mumbles to herself.

Ordering a drink at the bar was Dennis, as he order a double of Scotch to try and dull the loud voices fighting in his head. He quickly consumed the contents, before ordering something else to sip on. He turned from the bar and spotted someone familiar. He hesitantly approached them, almost regretting as soon as he recognized Elizabeth, he wasn't in the mood to be reminded about his friend David and how perfect he was in her eyes. 

She turns her head and spots him staring at her and she smiles "Dennis!" she shouts to him.

He gives her a smile, "Oh hey Elizabeth." He couldn't do this, he wasn't in the mood to be compared to his best friend. David had everything going for him, he had a beautiful house, beautiful girlfriend and a good job. Dennis barely scrapped in enough hours at the zoo to afford his rent, he was already a failure at life. "You look great." 

"Aww you think so?" she does a little spin and flips her hair playfully.

He feels his chest lighten at the sight of her, he grinned to her, blushing faintly. "Yeah I do." He admitted. "I'm surprised David let you out all on your own." 

"Fuck him, I'm so done with that cheating asshole" she takes a gulp from her glass.

He blinks at her as her words sinks in, "Asshole?" He wondered. "I thought he was some wonderful lover that was a hundred times better-" than I could ever be, was on the tip of his tongue. But he let his sentence die early instead. "What happened?"

"I caught him being sucked off by some blonde bimbo" she puts her head down, getting teary eyed.

He frowns, shocked by the news as he gently rubs a hand down her back. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks, drawing her into a hug as he moves his other hand to the back of her head. 

"I am now.." she leans in quickly, kissing him deeply.

Dennis freezes underneath her touch, before his brain kicks in and he wraps her up in his arms. He kisses her deeply, tracing his tongue along her lips. He didn't know whether she has had to much to drink, or whether it was just the heartbreak. But Dennis didn't care, as this is something he's wanted to do for ages. 

"Mm want to go somewhere else?" she murmurs between kisses.

He sends a grin her way, "What are you playing at?" He asks her, "I don't want David breaking my neck because I touched his girl."

"I'm not his girl anymore but I can be yours, if you want me?"

He smirks at her, "so you've actually broken up?" He asks. 

"Yes, I left his sorry ass" she whispers against his lips with her hand now rubbing on his strong thigh.

He grinned at her, his tongue swiping across his lower lip. He couldn't believe it, that Elizabeth wanted him. He felt his skin tingle where her hand were touching him. 

"Name a place and we can go there, unless you want to do something right here and now?" she giggles wickedly.

He huffed out a laugh, pinching her hip. "I can't believe David let you go." He mumbled to himself, "He's such a dickhead" 

"Yes he's a scumbag" she agrees, kissing him again. He kisses her back. 

"Wanna get out of here, maybe go to your place?"

He nods keenly, "Okay, sweetie."

She leaves the bar with him and heads to the car. Dennis pulls out onto the street, smiling at her as he drives towards his place. As he travels down the street, Elizabeth gets a message on her phone. 

She looks down at it reading it.

It's a message from David. **'Okay fine. I fucked up. I'm sorry Liz. But you still gotta come to my nephews Bar Mitzvah this weekend since you promised Erik. We don't have to go together, it just means a lot to him to see you there.'**

' **I don't care how sorry you are, I will come to the party but not for your sorry ass'** she sends the text.

David quickly replies with a **smiley face**. As Dennis clears his throat awkwardly, "You alright Liz?" He asks, "I can drop you off somewhere else if you've changed your mind?"

"How would you like to come to a party this weekend?" she asks him with a big grin on her face.

He tightens his hands on the stirring wheel. "Uh sure. That'd be good." He smiled at her, relief flooding through his chest at the realization that he would get to see after again after tonight. 

"Great you can be my date" she says happily.

He nods, "I'd like that." He eventually arrives home, stepping out the car and walking towards the front door. 

She follows him inside as soon as they close the door behind them, she jumps in his arms, kissing him passionately "Mm Dennis"

He chuckled, quickly wrapping her up in his arms. He carries her towards his bedroom, laying her on the bed as he pressed kisses along her throat. 

She slips her dress off, throwing it on the floor and then she starts unbuckling his pants eagerly.

He lies back on the bed, helping her remove them before pulling her on top of him. 

She slips her panties off and straddles him, pushing her pussy down onto his cock all the way "Bounce me baby"

He throws his head back, groaning out and tightening his hands on her hips. He slowly lifts her, as he thrusts inside her, pulling her down on his cock. "Fuck." He gasps. 

She rides him hard and fast "Oh baby..you feel good!" she moans.

He sighs, thrusting deeply. "Oh gawd Liz" 

"Uuh Dennis!" she moans deeply hitting her high.

He spills inside as her walls tighten around him. He tosses his head back, moaning deeply. 

She lays down beside him, breathing hard "Oh wow..I should have done this with you sooner"

He closes his eyes, drawing in deep breaths. He couldn't believe it, she was in his bed, the girl of his fantasies. His friend's girlfriend. Shit, he was a bad guy, he didn't want to have David after him. But she was so beautiful, that he knew it'd be worth it for even just one night. He rolled to his side and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

She kisses him back with a satisfied hum "Mmm I'm really starting to like you"

He huffs in a breath, throwing a glance in her direction. He wasn't sure whether it was too early to say. But he was pretty sure that he was starting to like her too. He gave her a soft smile instead of admitting it.

\---

The day of the party comes and Elizabeth and Dennis go hand in hand into the party room "This should be fun" she whispers to him.

He gives her a smile, as they enter the party. The house is crowded with parents, children and their friends. Dennis blinks at the sight, feeling a little out of place. 

She loops her arm with his and notices his unease "You alright?"

He nods, "Uh yeah." He murmured, "It's just a lot more... Family oriented than I thought." 

"Well it's David's nephews Bar Mitzvah, I promised him I'd come" she tells him.

Dennis frowns, "David's here?' 

"Unfortunately yes he is, but I didn't come for him"

Dennis nodded softly, "Okay."

They walked further in just as Elizabeth spotted David walking towards a table, he had two drinks in hand and placed one on the table in front of a familiar busty blonde as David slipped into the seat next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Elizabeth feels nausea from the sight and moves to a table across the way from David's table, with Dennis sitting next to her, she leans in and kisses his neck.

Dennis smiles at her, pulling her into a deep kiss as he tangles his hand in her hair. 

"Mm my Dennis.." she purrs between kisses.

David raises his drink to his lips as his eyes scan over the room. He pauses as he catches sight of Elizabeth kissing some guy. David frowns, lowering his drink as he tells his busty blonde that he'd be back in a moment. He then stands and moves towards Liz staring intently at the guy she's with. 

Elizabeth catches sight of David coming and continues to kiss Dennis, now getting on his lap, sitting across it.

Dennis chuckles, cupping her jaw and kissing her deeper. Before blushing and remembering where they were.

David continues to approach Liz already having a snide remark about her obvious rebound in his tongue. 

Elizabeth whispers in Dennis's ear "Incoming of the ex" she giggles.

David approached the two of them, his step faltering as they both look his way. His stomach sinks when he catches sight of his friend Dennis. "Fuck me." David breathed, glaring at Liz. 

"Well hello David.." she says with a smirk.

David blinks at the two of them. "You're such a fucking whore." He spits. "You're embarrassing me in front of my family."

"I'm not a whore, your little blonde bimbo is though and I think that's pretty clear"

David scrunches his face up to retort just as Dennis presses a hand to his chest. "I don't see what the problem is David. You've bought someone, and Liz bought someone. If you don't want us here we can leave.", David huffed, "I don't give a fuck. Do what you want."

"Good and done" she gives Dennis another kiss.

Dennis smiles at Liz, as David finally turns away returning to his seat and instantly drawing his blonde into an obnoxious kiss. 

"He's such a man whore" Elizabeth giggles softly.

Dennis nodded looking over at David, as the couple seemed to be kissing even louder than before as more people looked over at them. David wrapped his arms underneath the girls legs and spread her out on the table, disrupting other people who were trying to eat their food. 

"Eww and he was saying we were embarrassing him?" Elizabeth laughs.

Dennis chuckles, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You're beautiful, and he's a complete ass. I'm amazed you even went out in the first place."

She gives him a very tonguey kiss "I'm glad I did because I get to show off my new boyfriend"

He smiled, bringing their lips together again. "I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (This story will be in my 'Big Oc book 3' also )


	8. Stepbrothers - *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & David *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & David Maxwell ( AU no DID younger Dennis)( high school Dennis and David are stepbrothers that fight over the same girl )

Dennis fixed his school uniform in the mirror, neatening his shirt and tie before leaving his bedroom. He found his step brother David laying on the couch, still half asleep. Dennis had woken David up an hour ago and he had just rolled out of bed and to the couch.

"You're gonna be late." Dennis grumbled to his brother, kicking the couch and jolting him awake. "Shit." David gasped, moving quickly to get dressed.

Dennis sighed, shutting the front door behind him as he walked to school. 

A girl named Molly Starling at their school had both of them drooling, she walks down the hallway to her locker, getting ready for the day to begin, she was lovely with soft blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes.

Dennis was stuck staring at her in awe, just as David runs up behind him and shoved him out of the way. David ran up to Molly tapping her shoulder, "Hey there, Wanna sit next to me in class?" He offered. 

"Ohh Um sure David" she stutters cutely. 

He winks at her, taking her hand and leading her into the classroom. Dennis shuffles behind them, trying to ignore the burning anger of jealousy. Instead he sits up the front and gets his books ready for class. David wraps an arm over Molly's shoulder, "So what are your plans this afternoon?" He asked. 

"Oh nothing really..I was going to ask Dennis if he wanted to see a drive up movie with me" she tells him looking over at Dennis.

David's smug smile turns into a scowl. "Why would you want to go with him?" 

"I like him, if you want too you can come too, my dad said I can barrow his car, it's an old one where 3 can sit in the front"

He grins at her, "I'd like that Molly." He runs his fingers up her thigh, "I've been dying to have some alone time with you." 

She bites her bottom lip and moves his hand away "Please not here" she whispers.

He chuckles, "We can go to the bathroom?" He moves to kiss her neck. 

"But we'll miss class" she breathes.

He litters kisses down her throat, "It doesn't matter Dennis's taking notes anyway." 

"Can't it wait till later at the drive up?"

He sighed, leaning back into his own seat. "But Dennis will be there." He grumbles like a kid, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Don't pout and carry on, we got work to do now, we'll have a good time I promise" she tells him, looking down at her work page.

David huffs, stands up from the desk and disappears out of the room. He rushes down the halls and ends up out in the cafeteria. He walks around trying to clear his head and ease the tension in his tight jeans. He bumps into a girl from his class and sends her a wink before following her into the bathroom.

Meanwhile the teacher asks the students to split off into pairs. Dennis remains at the front, not bothering to try to find a partner because no one ever wants to be with him. 

Molly walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder "Will you pair with me Dennis?" she asks softly.

Dennis jumps with surprise etching into his features. "Oh hey! Sure." He smiles at her, pulling the seat out for her to join him. He shuffles all his notes and papers over towards her, "I did this yesterday, so if you want you can just relax and I can't finish it if you like?"

"I'll help you out on it" she smiles and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dennis blushes, looking up at her. He couldn't believe it. He smiled wide. Shuffling a little bit closer to her as they worked on the project together. 

"Will you go on a date with me tonight at the drive up?"

Dennis nods, "Sure." He smiles. 

"I kind of promised David that he can tag along, if that's okay with you?"

Dennis blinks, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Of course it was always going to be his brother and never him. "Sounds fun." He smiled at her, turning back towards the task. 

"I promise we'll have a good time, it's free popcorn night even, We can sit in the front together since there's lots of room" she tells him, taking a hold of his hand.

He nods in agreement, "Okay."

Before the class finishes, David returns glaring at Dennis and Molly as he sits back in original spot. 

She gets up from her seat next to him and leans down a bit to kiss him "Mm I'll pick you both up tonight around 8:30 okay?"

"Okay." Dennis grinned. 

She waves at them both as she leaves for her next class.

David stalks Dennis out of the class, before shoving him into the lockers. "You've only gotten a pity invite." David grunted, pinning his step Brothers shoulders to the locker. "Don't fuck this up for me."

Dennis glared at David, suddenly noticing that he was covered in a strong girly perfume. He glared at him, noticing the slight smudge of lipstick peeking up from the collar of his shirt.

"Stay outta the way." David grunted. Turning away and heading home. 

\--

Later that evening Molly comes to pick them up to go to the drive up theater, she pulls in a little further out and parks, so they can really see the screen, an old scifi movie was playing called 'Forbidden Planet' 

David was in the middle, making an effort to keep his arm over Molly's shoulders. Dennis was squished in the corner looking uncomfortably between them both. 

"Maybe I should.." she moves over David's lap and gets in the middle of them "Well this is better" she chuckles.

David frowns at her, as Dennis sends her a smile. 

She leans the back of her head back more against the seat, smiling, watching the big outdoor screen.

David leans against her side, running a hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt. 

She sighs deeply, closing her eyes, taking a hold of Dennis's hand.

Dennis looks over at her, catching sight of his step Brothers hand moving up her thigh. As David presses kisses down her throat. 

Molly turns her head exposing her neck more, looking straight into Dennis's eyes.

Dennis wets his lips, finding the sight too much to handle as he feels his blood rush down south.

David moves a hand across her chest, slipping his hand underneath her shirt as he massages her breast. 

She reaches up and pulls at Dennis's collar pulling him closer, kissing him with a small moan.

Dennis gasps, before kissing her back. David suddenly sits up, "what the fuck?"

"Hush David your spoiling the moment" she goes back to kissing Dennis, then suddenly slips her panties off, throwing them into the back seat.

"Fucking insane." David mutters, kissing her neck again as he slides his finger in between her thighs. 

She opens her legs a little more for him, giving them both a clear view of her pussy.

Dennis pulls back, staring down at her wet entrance. "You're beautiful." He whispers. 

She blushes "Will you touch me too?"

Dennis nods, "Where do you need me baby?" 

"I wouldn't mind if you use your fingers too" she smiles. Dennis blushes, gently running his fingers up her thighs, carefully sliding alongside David's. 

Molly moans deeply, getting so turned on by all the attention she was getting, pushing her hips down against their fingers, driving them deeper "Ooh my.."

David moans softly, kissing her shoulder. Dennis shifted his hips, finding his pants uncomfortably tight. 

She reaches over and unzips Dennis's pants, unleashing his harden cock, she moans louder getting turned on by the feel of it in her hand. "Ooh Dennis.."

Dennis whines at the feeling, his fingers stuttering where they were entering her. David grumbles, undoing his own pants with one hand and wrapping his fist around himself as he jerked himself roughly. 

Molly throws her head back, the feeling in her core getting stronger as it builds, making her inner muscles tighten around their fingers as they moved them in and out.

David quirks his finger inside her at a certain angle that hits her g-spot. 

She cries out both their names as she cums around their fingers.

David chuckles, running his fingers through her hair softly as he continues to tease her pussy, as she comes down. Dennis sits back, staring at her in awe.

"Oh sweet..oh wow" she says softly, trying to catch her breath.

David chuckles, kissing her jaw. "So good baby. I wanna feel how good you are." He murmurs. 

She climbs over on his lap, straddling him.

David grins up at her, smoothing a hand over her thighs. "Yeah baby." He whispers, lining his dick up at her entrance. 

She pulls Dennis closer, kissing him "I'll take turns with you both"

Dennis blushes, watching her riding him brother quietly. 

"Watch me Dennis...Ooh" she moans.

Dennis bites his lip, as he watches the way she moves above him. Dennis circled his hand around her hip, holding her waist as he helped lift her up with each movement. 

She leans the upper part of her body back more and gets him to hold the back of her neck, so she won't hit her head on the dashboard "Dennis..." she closes her eyes, little pants leaving her pouty lips.

Dennis leans over her, holding her close as he presses kisses down her neck, as his fingers slip underneath her shirt. David continues pounding into her, meeting each of her thrusts. 

She moans and whimpers both their names again and again, she reaches to her shirt and rips it open exposing her perky breasts.

Dennis moves down her chest, sucking on her nipple. 

"Ohh gawd!" she cries out.

David jolts inside her, suddenly coming as he blushes. "Shit." He muttered. "Sorry I thought..." 

"No..it feels so good ooh!" Molly turns to Dennis and slips off David's lap and onto Dennis's lap, sliding down onto his cock.

"Fuck." Dennis bites out, throwing his head back. 

"Bounce me..oh yes bounce me!" she shouts, moving her hips around.

Dennis groans, moving his hands to her hips and lifting her high on his cock each thrust, before slamming all the way inside her deeply. 

She lays her face against his neck and moans in his ear "Ooh Dennis.."

He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her close. "You're amazing." He whispers in her ear. David crosses his arm, watching the movie and trying to ignore them. 

She continues to ride him and moan deeply.

Dennis thrusts deep in her, feeling his chest stutter as his orgasm nears. 

She whispers "I love you.." in his ear.

He groans, holding her tightly too his chest as he suddenly cums inside her. 

She cums right after him, moaning into the crook of his neck "Oh my Dennis.."

He presses a kiss to her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Love you too Molly."

"I think we should do this more often together" she chuckles.

As Dennis smiles up at her. "Yeah but maybe without the third wheel." David mutters. 

"But I like these sweet times together" she pouts.

"I do too." Dennis grinned. 

David rolls his eyes and smiles "Alright we can"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (This story will be in my 'Big Oc book 3' also )


	9. My Stepfather Dennis - *Kevin Wendell Crumb X Dennis*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis x Kevin Wendell Crumb (AU No DID. Kevin and his stepdad Dennis live together by themselves after his mother died, oh what will happen between them? )

Kevin shuffled inside his class, sitting up the back in the corner as he pulled out his books. He was glad to be away from home, his step-father Dennis had been driving him insane with all the cleaning they did always together. Kevin knew it was Dennis's way of distracting himself. He missed his mother, who unfortunately passed away not too long ago. Leaving Dennis and Kevin to fend for themselves. 

Kevin had been having trouble at school lately with other students, mostly during gym class, he sits on the bleachers waiting for his turn to play.

Dennis is at home, scrubbing the stove clean when he gets a heavy feeling in his chest, he then pulls out his mobile typing out a text for Kevin. **'Hey, did you want me to pick you up after school today?'**

Kevin texts back **'Yes please'**

Dennis smiles down at his phone, before slipping it back in his pocket. He continues to scrub the stove, before eventually washing his hands and changing his shirt. Before getting into his car. 

Kevin gets out of Gym and goes to the locker room to get cleaned up and ready to be picked up.

Dennis parks his car out front and leans against the outside of his car for Kevin. 

He comes out finally carrying his book bag and starts walking towards the car, one of his bullies suddenly trips him by rolling a rock out in front of Kevin, he falls to the ground and the bully laughs and walks off.

Dennis sees it all happen, and in an instant he is by Kevin's side helping him to his feet. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm going to be bruised up I'm sure of it" Kevin says wiping the dirt off his pants.

Dennis frowns, shooting a glare at the bullies. "Don't you dare do that again." He seethed at them. 

They laugh and take off on their bikes, Kevin gets teary eyed and quickly wipes the tears away with his sleeve, he takes off towards the car.

Dennis follows after him, opening the door for him. "Come on. I'll get you home." 

Kevin gets in the seat and puts his seatbelt on, on the ride home he just stares out the window with a warry look on his face.

Dennis shifts uncomfortably next to him, "Did you want to talk about... Something?" He wondered. 

"I, I...one of my school mates he..in the shower room.." Kevin stutters, looking away with a sadden face.

Dennis tightens his hand around the steering wheel, "What?" 

"Never mind..it doesn't matter" Kevin mumbles under his breath.

"I'm here for you Kevin. If you need to talk to someone..." he forced his hands to relax around the steering wheel. "Please... I care about you." 

"He cornered me and grabbed my..." Kevin pauses putting his head down.

Dennis clenched his fists, as he pulled up into the drive way. 

"I feel so dirty because..it made me cum instantly and he laughed at me and called me 'pansy boy'. " Kevin says tearing up.

"What did he do to you.?" 

"He jerked me off from behind and was very rough and I came quickly" Kevin looks down.

"Do you know who it was?" Dennis asked darkly, not making any move to leave the car. 

"Dan Freberg, the captain of the football team"

"Did you enjoy it?."

"I've never came like that before and so quickly..I'm ashamed" Kevin tears up.

Dennis bit his lip, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." 

"I hate him.. he's so mean to me all the time, but this time he did this to me instead of beating me up and I don't know why...I must be easy pickings"

"Dan." Dennis hated saying his name. "Is probably coming to terms with his sexuality and took it out on you. I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"Can we go inside now?"

Dennis stares out the window briefly, "We can talk inside if you like."

"I rather get in the shower and clean myself" Kevin gets out of the car and goes inside, going straight to the bathroom to shower.

Dennis trails inside the house, running his hands over his head as he tries to understand everything that's happened. 

Kevin gets out finally and gets dressed in his room.

Dennis is pacing in the kitchen, cleaning already polished benches as he tries to relax. 

Kevin comes in the kitchen and opens the fridge getting out a bottle of water, he sips on it and takes a deep breath "What are we doing for dinner tonight?"

Dennis looks up at him, "Whatever you like." 

"Take out?" he suggests with a small grin on his face.

"Sure." He smiles faintly, trying not to let his paranoia of germs show on his face. 

"You alright?" Kevin asks, handing him a bottle of water too.

Dennis nods, "Yeah. How are you... Feeling?"

"A bit better after my shower but still embarrassed.." he looks away.

Dennis nods, "Do you know what to do if he tries it again?"

"What can I do, he's bigger then me"

"You can knee him in the balls." He shrugged, "Elbow his gut. Headbutt his nose." Dennis explained. "It's self defense."

"He also whispered in my ear before he left the locker room...he said he'd suck me off next time" Kevin says blushing bright red in his cheeks.

Dennis frowns "Do you want that to happen?"

"Not from him I don't.. "

"I can call the principal. Get him expelled."

"You would do that for me?" Kevin asks looking hopeful.

He nodded, "of course."

Kevin tears up and hugs him tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you"

He smiles, "no worries."

"Love you" Kevin says softly looking up at him, smiling.

"love you too son."

\--

After dinner Kevin takes a walk and runs into his bully Dan again while getting some coffee, Dan tries to confront him and corner him again but Kevin runs back home, slamming the door behind him.

Dennis lifts his head from the newspaper, "You okay?" He asks, seeing the fear on his face. 

Kevin looks over at him breathing hard "I ran into Dan again and he tried to corner me again..I got away and ran as fast as I could"

Dennis quickly embraces him in a hug. "That's good Kevin."

Kevin shakes his head "No..it's not, I ran..I'm such a wimp"

"There's no shame in it. I rather you be safe then be at risk of getting hurt."

Kevin hugs him tighter, his hands rub down Dennis's back, almost like he was exploring his muscles.

Dennis rested his chin on Kevin's head, holding him close. "I'll call the school and tell them what's been happening."

"Thank you Dennis..er I mean Dad" 

Dennis cracks a smile, "No worries... Son."

"I like the fact we hug more.." Kevin closes his eyes.

"me too." Dennis sighed, breathing in Kevin's scent. 

"I'm gonna turn in, night" Kevin says shyly, giving Dennis a kiss on the cheek and going to his room. Dennis smiles, watching him leave.

**Later that night..**

Kevin can't sleep, so he decides to go watch tv in the living room on low volume, he sits there with only the glow of the tv on him as he sits on the couch, he starts thinking about things that had happen and ends up reaching down, into his shorts and pulling his erection out, he rubs on it and jerks him self slowly "Oh..fuc.." he moans very soft.

Dennis tossed over in bed as he felt a hand trail down his chest, diving into his underwear and wrapping around his cock. Cool blue eyes stared back at him. "Kevin-" Dennis jolted out of his dream, staring down at his hard dick as he threw the bed covers away and rushed out into the kitchen. Flipping the water on and washing his face in ice cold water. 

Kevin hears the water turn on and puts himself into his shorts again, he walks into the kitchen and see's Dennis is up "Hey"

Dennis jumps, "Shit." He mutters, trying to casually hide his erection behind his hands. 

"I just..I was up still because couldn't sleep and then I heard you..I'm sorry, am I disturbing you with something?" Kevin stutters.

"No, no it's fine." Dennis murmured, moving around the kitchen and hiding his hips behind a chair. 

Kevin walks up to him and hugs him "I love you"

"Yeah you to kid." He said dryly, trying to keep him at arms length. 

"I'm still thinking about it.." Kevin says tearing up "I can't get the thought out of my head of his hand on me and the feeling of me cumming ..something's wrong with me"

Dennis presses his lips together tightly, "Maybe you're still trying to figure out your sexuality." 

"I, I don't think I'm gay but I don't know.." he says confused.

"It's okay. You've got your whole life to figure it out." Dennis smiled faintly. 

"Will you do something for me?"

"sure." Dennis says. 

"Will you.." Kevin swallow's hard, feeling nervous "Kiss me?"

Dennis bites his lips, huffing out a laugh. "What?" He asked, wondering if he heard him correctly. 

"Will you kiss me please?"

He sighs softly, "Okay." He ducks his head a bit and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Kevin's lips. 

Kevin kisses him back, kissing him straight on the lips "Mmm"

Dennis tenses at first, before relaxing into the kiss. 

Kevin pulls away slightly "I'm sorry I just...that's what I meant for a kiss"

Dennis licks his lips, "Right. Of course." 

"Um, would it be okay if I had a friend over?"

Dennis nodded, eyeing the boys lips. 

"Cool, I'll call her up" he runs out of the kitchen and grabs the phone calling his friend Megan to come over.

Dennis quickly scurries to his room, taking a cold shower and trying to clear his head before reemerging into the kitchen and tidying up. 

\--

Megan arrives and is let in the house by Kevin, he gives her a hug "How are ya?"

She squeezes him tightly, "Good sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm great now that your here, wanna go watch movies in my room?" he suggests, grinning.

She nods, taking his hand in hers. 

He takes her to his room and he puts a movie in, they lay on the bed together, a little while later he keeps thinking about the kiss he had in the kitchen and how it felt, he licks his lips and his pants tighten.

Megan giggles curling closer towards Kevin, "Ha what a dumb movie. That would never happen in real life." 

He swallows hard, trying not to think about his now very erect cock.

"What do you think?" She asked, leaning up and looking over at him. She then noticed the long bump in his jeans. She bit her lip, flicking her eyes back up to his. 

"Oh gosh I'm sorry..." he blushes bad and tries to cover it with a pillow.

She giggles at him, "don't be silly. Let me see." She reaches her hand out to move the pillow away. He takes a breath and lets her move the pillow.

She stares down at it, biting her lip. "Can I touch?"

"Uh Okay.." he says nervously.

She smiles, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. "Woah you're big." She grins. 

"Nah, it's average at best" he grins.

She chuckles, wrapping her hand around his dick. "So tell me. Who or what were you thinking about to get this?" 

"Um..does that matter?" he whispers and his hips suddenly jerks upwards.

She shrugs, "No just curious." She strokes him harder, before licking the tip. 

"Ooh fuck.." he moans loudly, his head falls back against the pillows.

She swallows him down completely, moaning around his cock as she spreads her hand over his thigh. 

Kevin moans deeply enjoying her mouth around him, he felt more sensitive as she went on, one thing he forgot to do is close his bedroom door all the way.

"Come for me Kevin." She moans, continuing to suck him down. 

Kevin cries out Dennis's name as he cums hard, getting his cum all over her face.

Megan lifts her head up blinking at Kevin, as Dennis barges into the room staring at the two of them. 

Kevin's shocked with his mouth partly opened, his face blushes bright red "Oh my..."

Dennis takes in the cum painting Kevin's friends face. He blinks at the sight. "Sorry." He murmured uncomfortably quickly closing the door behind him as he left. 

Kevin looks at Megan and gets teary eyed "I'm so..sorry Megan"

She giggles, wiping her face clean. "Haha if I'm not mistaken..." She begins, sitting up straighter. "Dennis is your dad?" 

"Step dad" he quickly corrects her like it would change anything.

She smiles at him, "Well I wish you luck with that. Coming out gay is hard enough, but coming out gay and attracted to your dad- step dad is twice as hard."

"I'm not fully gay..I don't think I am anyways..I'm confused" he says with a sigh.

She gives him a reassuring smile, "It's okay. We're all confused." She then rolls off the bed and starts tying her shoelace. 

"Maybe you should go, I think I need to have a long chat with my dad" he says, looking embarrassed. 

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah I don't want to be around for that conversation."

He chuckles lightly and sees her to the door "I'll call ya later..and thanks"

"She ya cutie!" She says, leaving his house. 

He closes the door and leans against it, wondering how he will begin the conversation. 

Dennis rounds the corner, with his arms crossed as he stares at Kevin. "So she left?" 

"I, I asked her too" he says softly, not looking him in the eye.

Dennis bit his lip, "Right. I wanted to apologize for walking in..."

"You heard me shout your name, isn't that why you came in my room?" Kevin asks smirking.

Dennis nodded stiffly, looking away. 

"I'm sorry.."

"It's... Fine." He said. 

"I, I called out your name as I..um, as I came" Kevin swallow's hard, not knowing what Dennis's reaction will be.

Dennis let his eyes linger on Kevin. "Was it? Was it... Because of me?" 

He nods shyly "Yes"

"When were you going to tell me about your feelings?"

"I didn't know if I should or not" he puts his head down and tears up.

Dennis sighs, "It's fine Kevin. I understand that these sort of things are hard to control."

"I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of your lips against mine..I wanted more"

Dennis dragged his eyes across Kevin's lips, wondering the same thing. He breathed in deeply, ducking his head as his cheek tinted pink. "Me too." 

Kevin walks up to him and lays his hands on Dennis's chest, feeling it "I need you.." he says softly, looking up at him.

Dennis moves a hand to Kevin's hip, dragging him in closer. "I love you."

"I love you too"

He smiles at Kevin, looking into his eyes. 

"Please kiss me again" Kevin begs him. Dennis leans closer and ducks his head to press a kiss to his lips. 

Kevin moans into the kiss, he feels himself get hard in his pants and knows it's rubbing against Dennis's leg.

Dennis kisses him deeply, moving a hand to the back of his head. 

"I love you so much" Kevin murmurs between kisses, his hands reach around and squeeze's Dennis's ass, pushing him closer to him.

Dennis chuckles, hauling Kevin on him as he slowly guides them both over towards the couch. 

"So strong you are" Kevin smirks.

Dennis ran a hand down Kevin's side, tightening a hand in his shirt. 

Kevin starts unbuttoning Dennis's shirt, staring him right in the eyes.

Dennis cups Kevin's jaw, pulling him into another kiss as he pushed a knee in between his parted thighs. 

"I love the feeling of your lips against mine" Kevin whispers, rubbing Dennis's inner thigh.

Dennis smiles, enjoying the way Kevin felt underneath him. 

Kevin gets Dennis's shirt off and explores his broad chest with his hands and then wanders down to his belt, unbuckling it.

Dennis's breath catches, as his blood rushes south. He lifts his hips up, helping Kevin drag them down his legs. 

Kevin slips Dennis's cock out of his underwear and goes down on him, licking and sucking on him slowly.

Dennis groans, leaning his head back against the couch. 

"I've been dreaming about doing this for awhile now" Kevin admits as he grips Dennis's strong thigh.

Dennis chuckled, placing his hand behind Kevin's head and guiding him deeper on his cock. "Fuck." He breathed out. 

Kevin sucks him off faster, feeling like he was almost swollowing him down "Mmm" he moans around his cock.

Dennis moans softly, letting his eyes fall closed. 

"Cum for me..please, I want to taste you so badly" Kevin moans.

Dennis throws his head back as he cums, groaning loudly at the sensation. 

Kevin licks him clean and gets up, laying on top of Dennis, giving him a soft kiss "I love you"

Dennis pulls Kevin back into a deep kiss. "Love you too."

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	10. The Sweet Nurse - *Dennis/Orwell/Luke/Patricia X My Oc Molly*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/Orwell/Luke/Patricia X My Oc Molly. (AU - Takes place during 'Glass' ) ( A young nurse comes to see the horde in their hospital cell at Raven hill)

Dennis glared at the white wall in front of him, the room was silent, yet inside his head there was a screaming match between Patricia and everyone else. Dennis couldn't stand it, he clenches his teeth, so close to snapping. 

Dr. Staple had just left the building for the day and there was nobody in the main control room. A young nurse named Molly Starling comes down the hallway with a tray of food and some other items for the patients, she delivers one meal to Mr. David Dunn and Mr. Glass as they called him and lastly she beams her card and lets herself into Kevin Crumb's room carrying the tray of items for him "Hello"

Dennis doesn't hear her enter, as he tries to push away the horde's loud argument. He knew they were just frustrated, we had been stuck inside this building for too long. He wanted to think of a way to escape, but there was no way he could concentrate with everyone talking. 

She walks over to the table and sets the tray down "I brought you plenty of options" she says in a cheerful voice.

Dennis flinches as he catches sight of a girl from the corner of his eye. The voices fall silent, as he stands up from the bed. "What?" He stated, giving her a hesitant look. The last time someone had entered his room, they tried to blind him with light. 

"I brought you some things, more food choices also.. I'm Nurse Starling, nice to meet you" she smiles.

He stares over at the food, as he hears Hedwig speak up in excitement. Dennis draws his eyes back towards the nurse. "I'm Dennis. But you probably know everything about me." 

"Not everything.." she suddenly hands him a bottle of juice. 

Dennis takes the drink and bumps her fingers with his then opens the lid and taking a gulp. "Thanks." He mutters, moving back to the bed. 

"Whoops..I wasn't really supposed to do that" she giggles lightly.

He smirks, "Do what... Be nice?"

"I mean hand things to you directly like I did and..our knuckles touched"

He sighed, "So many rules... So many unnecessary rules." He scooted closer towards her. "I touched you, and nothing happened." 

"I, I brought you a change of scrubs and..um, underwear" she blurts out, handing him the stack of clothing and breaking the rules once again.

He reaches up to grab them but instead of taking the clothes, he traces a finger over her knuckles. 

Her breath hitches slightly and she actually looks up at his steely eyes almost falling into them "Umm.." she mumbles.

His other hand reaches up, pushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "How did you even get this kind of job?" He wondered in amazement. 

"It's part of my treatment..I was a patient here and now I'm a volunteer nurse" she says softly.

He sighed slightly, "what did they treat you for?"

"Um..abandonment and Mental sexual abuse by my father and my baggage that comes with that.." she sighs "I really shouldn't tell you anything else"

Dennis looks towards her, "I'm glad they could help you." He crossed his arms over his chest, "But I don't think I need there help."

She leans forwards just a bit more "Dr. Staple's crazy.." she swallow's hard and looks away with a troubled look on her face.

Dennis smirked, "I know."

She bites her bottom lip, looking more and more distressed "I'm sorry..I should probably get going now" she turns to leave.

"Wait!" Dennis urges, standing from the bed and reaching out to grab her wrist. 

"Yes?" she turns to look at him.

He continues to hold her wrist, "Do you know what they're going to do to me?"

"They want to convince you that you don't have abilities, that your Beast is just a strong alter and that's all" she says with her head down.

He frowns, dropping her wrist roughly and spinning away. "They can't." He seethed. 

She lays a hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry.."

He flinches at her touch, "Why are you sorry. You're probably relieved."

"I don't feel like it's right for them to do that, they've done the same thing to me" 

He suddenly punches the wall, feeling the anger course through his veins. 

She backs away getting frightened with her arms wrapped around herself "Pleeaasee.."

He throws his eyes towards her, stalking closer. "I'm so sick of people not believing in me. I hate it!" He shouts. 

Molly backs up against the door and slides down it onto the floor, holding her hands over her ears "Please don't yell..I'll be good..I'll be good" she keeps repeating. The way she's crotched down sitting is making her skirt rolled up enough to be showing her inner thighs and panties, her thighs look soft and unmarked and her panties are lavender colored.

Dennis growls as he looks over at her, "You're afraid." He remarks, slowly creeping towards her. 

"I'm sorry..I just when someone yells at me it upsets me" she says in a shaky voice.

He kneels down before her, his eyes traveling up from her legs to her eyes. "Sorry..."

She giggles suddenly.

He tilts his head in confusion, "Are you laughing at me?" He sneers. 

"A little.." she smirks.

He frowns, jumping towards her and banging his fist on the wall beside her head. "Don't."

"I only giggled because you have some grape jelly on your shirt"

He looks down at his shirt, wiping it up and licking it off his finger. 

"Can I have some?"

"Okay..." He said hesitantly. 

She sticks her tongue out a little. He swipes up a bit more jelly from his shirt before pressing his finger inbetween her lips. She ends up sucking on his finger lightly, closing her eyes, making a little mewls as she sucked.

Dennis's blood rushes south at the sight, he shifts uncomfortably. Blinking at the sight, and hoping that Hedwig was too distracted to realize the sudden shift of anger to lust flooding through his muscles. 

Her eyes start to flutter, her body seems to relax and her hand seems to drift over to his upper arm, gripping onto it.

Dennis lets his thumb trace her jaw. Her legs start shaking lightly and a small moan passes her sweet lips.

Dennis moves a hand to her knee, before letting it slowly slide down her thigh. Her legs seem to fall open more on their own accord.

He lets his hand move higher up, as his finger grazes over her panties. 

"I've never been touched before.." she whispers softly.

He frowns, "Never?" He questioned. 

"Uh huh" she says nodding.

He hums softly, leaning closer and grazing his stubbled jaw against her smooth cheek. "Me either." He whispered. 

"But I thought you were sexually abused?" she asks confused.

He looked away, "It wasn't... Enjoyable. I had never wanted it before." 

She puts her hands on both sides of his face, making him look at her "You poor baby.." she coos, pouting her lips out.

His eyes met hers again, as the pain showed in his reluctant expression. The memories of his childhood shadowing over him. 

"Will you kiss me?" she asks softly.

He nodded softly, leaning closer and placing a hand to her hip. Before pressing his lips against hers. 

Their tongues rub against each other's in a sweet dance and her arms drape over his shoulders bringing their bodies against each other's.

He moans softly, but suddenly is shoved out of the light as he breaks the kiss gasping loudly as his eyes widen at her. 

"Mm Why you stop?" she pouts.

He blinks at her, "I uh... I..." He fumbles over his words, freaking out even more when he stares down at her body. "Sorry sorry." He mumbled incoherently. 

"What's wrong, I thought you liked kissing me?"

"I just... I don't know if I should. I don't want to get you in trouble." 

"You won't..can I feel your tongue again, I liked it" she rubs her upper thigh against his bulge.

He yelps, looking down and surprised at his own erection. "Oh my..."

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted to have sex?" she asks looking confused.

He presses his lips together tightly, looking nervously down at her again. Before looking away, a blush scattered down his cheeks and neck. "Did I...? Have I...? Before?" 

"I don't know..not with me you haven't" she blushes.

He sneaks a quick peek at her, wetting his lip slightly. "You... Want me?" He wonders in disbelief. 

"Well yes I do, I wouldn't be kissing you if I didn't, now would I?" she chuckles.

He couldn't hide his wife smile, "But you are so beautiful. Your eyes... Only 17 percent of the world has blue eyes. But only about half of them would ever reach the same shade as yours."

She smiles brightly "Wow really that's so sweet of you"

He scoots a little bit closer, "Would you... Feel more comfortable on the bed?" 

"Okay wanna carry me?" she giggles.

He nods shyly, "Okay." He stands up, before looping his arms underneath her legs and across her back. He then carries her to the bed, before gently laying her down. 

She looks up at him with curious eyes, her body spread out on the bed.

He sits next to her awkwardly, "Uh... I'm not really... Maybe Dennis should..."

"Oh your not Dennis.. who are you then?" she asks.

He blinks at her, "I'm Orwell." He mumbled softly. 

"That's a nice name, very noble sounding"

He blushes harder, "Thanks. It's a bit old fashion. I don't really like it ... I think... The others have better names... Better life's."

"Don't say that, never doubt yourself I'm sure you have many fine and wonderful things about you" she smiles taking his hand in hers.

He squeezes her hand tightly, "Thank you." He mumbled. 

"You're welcome" she smiles and brings him in for another deep kiss.

Orwell steps out of the light, as another personality 'Luke' quickly rushed to step in. His hand is suddenly pressed at her thigh, as he leans in towards her. "Well aren't you a fine little thing." 

"Your not Dennis?" she raises a brow.

Luke chuckles, flashing her a grin. "I'm most certainly not. I'm a lot more... Let's say, easy going rather than him. He's too serious."

"He doesn't seem all that bad, I like his kisses" she giggles.

He raises his eyebrows, "Well you haven't kissed me." He said before pushing their lips together and guiding his hand in-between her legs. 

"Oh my.." she murmurs between the kisses.

He moans softly, sliding his tongue over her lower lip. 

Her hips push upwards against his hand when it glides against her still cover pussy "Mmm"

"Oh you like that dollface?" He murmurs, pressing kisses down her neck, as his fingers slip underneath her underwear to graze her sensitive skin. 

She moans softly, feeling herself getting soaked by his still small touches.

He lifts himself up before slotting himself between her legs and grinding his hips down against her. 

"You waste no time do you?" she asks shyly.

He chuckled, "Couldn't stop myself if I tried, sweets." He pressed another kiss to her lips, "It's been a long while you see."

"I can kind of tell due to how much your pushing yourself against me" she blushes.

Luke chuckles, playfully grinding his hips against hers again. Before hearing Dennis complain. 

She suddenly reaches down and slips her panties down her legs, getting him to press his cock against her bare pussy "Dennis?" she whispers softly.

Luke was shoved out of the light as Dennis stared back at her. "Yeah?" 

She pushes against his lower back hard enough to make him slide right into her fully, she threw her head back when it happens, breathing hard.

He groaned, staring down at where they were connected. 

"Ooh Dennis.." she breathes.

He withdrew his hips before pushing in again, moaning at the sensation. 

"Uuh more daddy" she moans, grabbing onto his shoulders.

He sighs, thrusting deeply inside her. Shutting his eyes as he concentrated. 

"Mmm I'm...ooh!" she suddenly climaxes around him, making her very tight around him.

Dennis shouts at the suddenly tightness, making him moan as he followed after her, coming deep inside her. 

Molly kisses him and holds onto him tight, so he can't slide out of her yet "I love you..." she whispers softly.

Dennis is suddenly shoved out of the light, as he blinks at her brightly. "Oh dear." He says in a higher pitched voice. Patricia can't stop the desperate need to thrust into her deeply. 

"Again?" Molly asks tilting her head to the side.

He frowns, "Sorry deary." 

"Um I don't mind..I just wanted to let you all know I'll try my best to set you free"

He lifts his head up, "You are?" He smiled hopefully, "Thank you dear."

She whispers in his ear "I'll give you my extra pass card, it can open any door. I might need to erase tapes of us together" she giggles.

He chuckled, "What a fabulous idea."

"I better get to erasing the tapes now" she smiles, trying to set up.

Patricia groans, his dick painfully hard. "I don't... Oh my... Perhaps we should sort this out first?"

"Okay.. " she chuckles.

Patricia steps out of the light as Dennis over again, blushing faintly. "Sorry about that." He said in his deep voice. 

"It's okay, I'm already kind of used to it" she smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

He smiles gently, kissing her deeply as he withdraws his hips before pushing forward. 

She moans and grabs onto his shoulders.

Dennis grunts, meeting a strenuous rhythm as he tightens his hands on her hips. 

"Ooh daddy your driving me crazy" she moans louder.

He groans deeply, looking at her in awe. "You're so beautiful."

\--

One of the other nurses comes in for the shift and goes into the control room, no one's in there but he looks up and see's one of the patents having sex with someone in their room on the video camera feed "Holy shit.." he chuckles lightly. He calls Dr. Staple on her home phone.

\--

Dennis pounds deep inside her, feeling his balls tighten as heat spreads across his chest. "Baby I'm coming." He announced. 

"I know, I know...Uuh!" she moans.

Dennis comes, filling her up with his cum as he rests his head against hers. Relaxing into the sensation. 

"I love you" she says softly, she glances over his shoulder and see's the camera's light blinking, which alarm's her "Oh crap..I better get out of here, Here takes this extra pass key, I'll also turn the light off for you, good luck" she whispers and gives him another kiss, before getting dressed and leaving the room.

He stares after her, holding the key tightly and quickly standing and fitting his clothes. 

Molly rushes to the control room, making sure no one's around and goes through the tape and erases it quickly.

Meanwhile Dennis creeps out of his room, making his way down the corridor trying to find an exit. 

Molly goes to distract the guards while he makes his escape out an open window she left open for him.

Dennis crawls outside, breathing in the fresh air. 

She finally gets outside walking to her small car.

Dennis catches sight of her, chasing after her with a smile on his face. As his chest felt lifted with relief. 

"Dennis" she runs up to him giving him a hug "Come get in"

He easily slides into the seat beside her, sending her a wink. She smirks and drives off, going straight to her apartment.

They end up being there for 2 weeks so far and been sleeping on the couch which was Patricia's idea, Food just same to the door and Molly pays for it and brings it to the table. "Food's here"

Patricia lifts his head, giving her a smile as he joins her. 

Molly gets the plates out from the cabinet and places them on the table "I think I got the whole menu" she giggles.

He chuckles, "Don't worry, my boys are always hungry." 

"Yeah I am too a lot lately or I feel sicky" she says loading up her plate with noodles.

He smiles up at her, taking a forkful of stir fry into his mouth. 

"I went to the doctor for my stomach acting up lately, he's going to call me back sometime today" she smiles.

He nods softly, "Hope you're okay sweetie."

"Yeah maybe it's just a stomach bug" she laughs.

He frowns, taking another bite as he places his eyes on her. 

"You okay?" she notices his frown.

"Just worried about you."

She takes his hand in hers "Please don't, I'm sure it's nothing"

He nods tightly, "Okay, love."

She blushes "I like that"

He tilts his head, placing his hand over hers. She gets up and sits across his lap, placing little kisses along his jawline.

He hums softly, running his hands up her legs. 

"I love that your here with me"

"Me too. We all are."

She hugs him tight, giving him sweet kisses all over his face "There's one of you that I am nervous still about meeting"

He smiled up at her, "Whose that, darling?" 

She looks down, looking nervous "The Beast"

He squeezes her closer, "Don't he scared. He won't hurt you." 

"Promise?"

He nodded before pressing a kiss to her lips. She kisses him back "I love you" the phone suddenly rings and she gets off his lap to go the living room to answer it **"Hello"**

He sits up, watching her from across the room. 

**"Umm..yes I'm okay..yes sir I understand..okay thank you, goodbye"** she hangs up the phone and wraps her arms around herself "Dennis..." she turns around to look at him and suddenly passes out.

Dennis shoves his way into the light, before rushing towards her. He holds her against his chest, lifting her and placing her on the couch. "Molly? Are you okay?" He whispered. 

"Hm?" she starts to wake up "Oh I'm sorry..I think I may have messed up and, and I don't want to put you at risk being here"

He frowns, stroking her hair. "Calm down baby. Don't rush it."

She looks up into his eyes "I'm...I'm pregnant" 

He blinks, "What?" He says. 

"I'm pregnant" 

He ran a hand over his head, "Wow."

"I've put you at risk and I'm so sorry" she cries.

He frowns, "What risk baby, to this is wonderful."

"I'm scared you're going to be found here and I don't want that for you all" 

He gave her smile, "I'll never leave you. Ever." 

"I feel like I've known you my whole life and I've never felt so in love before like I do with you" she snuggles close to him.

He holds her tightly, "Love you baby." He whispered. 

"Love you too" she smiles.

**End.**

***Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer ***

**(Story will be in my Big Oc book 3 also )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer *
> 
> (Story will be in my Big Oc book 3 also )


	11. Dennis's Nightmare - *Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke ( Casey enters Dennis's Nightmare )

Dennis and Casey were both fast asleep but Dennis was having a nightmare, somehow Casey was magically transported into the nightmare and saw him when he was a teenager.

Casey stands there in the dream watching closely.

He was cleaning the kitchen diligently when the front door slammed shut making him tense up straight away, he looked at the time and he gulped anxiously she was back home early and he wasn't done cleaning the house yet, he was debating what to do when she appeared in front of him making him gasp. "Why is the house not clean boy?" she growled at him. "I, I'm sorry Mother...I did try" he trembled, she slapped him hard knocking him onto the floor and hitting the cupboards on the way down "You fucking useless brat, hurry up before my friend arrives!" she snarled at him. "Yes mother" he said fearfully.

Casey eyes his mother coldly, "What a bitch" she mumbles to herself.

Dennis lifted himself off the floor with a groan shaking hard as he carried on cleaning before his mother's friend arrives.

She wants to help him up and hug him but she's unable too for some reason.

A few hours later Penelope's friend arrives, he was a large rugged looking man who you could had a mean streak "Where is he then?" He asked cruelly. "He's in the kitchen cleaning up" she answered with an evil looking smirk. "Boy get in here" he roared at Dennis who came running over nervously "Why have you been giving your mother a hard time?" He snarled in his face punching him hard. 

"I'm sorry" Dennis cried a welt was already starting to form on his face. Penelope's friend just grabbed him roughly dragging him up to her room and tying him to the radiator turning it up to full heat so it would burn his back "I'll teach you a lesson boy" he snarled ominously.

Casey was furious at this as her hands tighten into fists, she wanted to punch that man so badly.

But the worst was yet to come as Penelope entered the room he kissed her deeply and brought her to the bed where things got more heated between them. Before long they were both undressed and having sex right in front of Dennis who was trying so hard to escape, tears were streaming down his face as he tried to look away "No you keep looking boy or I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you were dead" her partner threatened him making Dennis snap his eyes back at them, his mind screaming at him not to look.

Casey gets in front of Dennis down on her knees so she's eyes level with him "Look at me, not them" she begs him.

He stared at her with haunted eyes as he sobbed trying to keep himself away from the radiator so he didn't burn his back to no avail, he touched it and yelped at the burn he got.

She grabs him and pulls his back away.

He cried in pain sounding so broken "I didn't mean to..." 

"Please don't cry..I'm here" Casey tells him soothingly.

He tried to escape from his bonds but they were tied up pretty tightly around his wrists where they were rubbing his skin.

She tries to pull at them, having a hard time.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered, it broke her heart to see him like this.

"I'm sorry too Dennis" she cries.

Dennis just cried "Look at him crying over there, you call yourself a man you pathetic piece of shit" Penelope's partner shouted in his face as he pushed him into the radiator making him scream, it was a horrible, blood curdling scream as his back got scolded.

Casey yells at the man "Leave him alone you fucking asshole!"

He just laughed at her and carried on tormenting him "Momma please....I'm sorry" he screamed desperately trying to appease her.

"Dennis keep looking into my eyes please" Casey begs him.

He looked up at Casey again, looking petrified "Little shit" Penelope's man growled pushing him roughly into the radiator one more time before they both left the room. Dennis was in so much pain and so exhausted from the punishment that he was struggling to lift himself up off the radiator. his head was lulling back as he started feeling weak.

The scene changes and Casey gets transported to the underground home at the zoo. Shortly after Dennis came around the corner carrying some cleaning products for the room she was kept in when he'd kidnapped them.

She see's him drop the stuff he's carrying when he spots her "Dennis.."

"Wait...your were in there" he said in surprise.

"I was"

He looked around like this was a trick "Who're...what're you doing out here?" 

"I'm not really sure but.." she walks up to him and lays her hand on his chest "there's no other place I'd rather be then with you"

He breathes out shakily as he stared at her hand.

Her hand rubs up from his chest onto his collarbone and onto the back of his neck, she pulls his head down more towards her and she kisses him.

He pulled away looking at her with a puzzled expression.

She leans into him more and rubs her hand on his inner thigh, rubbing very close to his bulge "Love me" she whispers softly.

His breath hitched as he closed his eyes "I can't" he whispered sadly.

She takes his hand and places it under her shirt onto her breast "Yes you can"

He stared down at her looking torn, he stepped back not realizing he was standing next to a hot pipe and instantly yelped when his back made contact.

She grabs his arm and leads him to the couch room, getting him to sit down "Let me see"

He showed her his back showing her the scarring. She kisses around it. He hissed at her touch trying not to show too much pain.

She distracts him by getting into his lap and kissing him deeply again.

He leans back on the couch enjoying her affection but not doing anything to her not wanting to hurt her.

As he was clearly distracted by her sweet lips against his, she had got his hard member out of his pants and begins to suddenly slide down onto him "Dennis..." she whispers.

He gasped looking up at her in shock, his heart started beating faster as he started to panic.

"Relax..I won't hurt you" she moves her hips and bites her bottom lip "Uuh"

He froze staring at her just letting her do what she wanted gripping the sofa tightly as he moaned. He looked up and saw his mother looming over them making him jump "What're you doing stupid boy!" she yelled at him. "Nothing momma I swear" he cried pushing Casey off of him curling up in a ball as his mother got closer.

"Dennis your mother isn't here, she's dead! She's dead!" Casey tells him putting her hand son his shoulders.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered staring just above her shoulder. Casey grabs his face and makes him look at her "She isn't here Dennis, I'm here with you now"

He looked up at her again blankly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you"

He kissed her shoulder softly.

"I love you" she whispers again. He travelled up her neck giving her sweet, small kisses there too. 

"Dennis..I think this is a dream" she breathes tilting her head to the side more.

"You do?..." 

"Yes I do love you, you know I do"

"What should we do to wake up?" he asked looking into her eyes tenderly.

"I don't know, only you can because it's your dream"

He kissed her back gently "I love you too Casey" he breathed closing his eyes.

They wake up in each others arms and stare at each other.

Dennis looked at her sheepishly.

"Come here and kiss me" she pulls him against her. He kissed her softly and happily. 

"I'll never stop loving you I promise" she tells him, hugging him.

"I'm sorry you saw that" Dennis whispered feeling self conscious about his bare chest again, covering up slowly.

"I like your chest, she rubs her hands all over it"

He moaned softly at her touch.

"I love everything about you and always will" she hugs him tight.

"You sure?" He asked with a frown.

"Yes, you know I do"

He nodded slowly "I'm sorry for doubting you..." he whispered looking all embarrassed.

"Just kiss me" she chuckles.

He leaned in kissing her again lovingly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	12. Dangerous - *Dennis X My Oc Molly*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly. (First meeting story ) Dennis feels a need he can't resist )

Dennis stabbed his feet into his shoes, strangling the laces tightly before knotting it off. The front door slammed shut behind him as he jumped into his car and drove into the night. He was feeling dangerous. He had to get out of the house. The voices were beginning to scream, telling him to do things that he didn't want to do. He needed release. He needed to be in control again. 

A young girl named Molly was out walking and goes to a bus stop, sitting down on a bench, it's starting to rain, sprinkling lightly on her head and small lavender jacket "Oh darn it" she stomps her foot.

Dennis rounded the corner as he overtook a slow bus, he turned down another street as he approached the rundown bus stop. He then caught sight of a young girl as she fussed about the rain. He pulled up to the curb. "Did you need a lift to get out of the rain?" He asked, knowing that he only had a few minutes to convince her before the bus would round the corner. 

"I don't take rides from strangers, sir " she says softly.

He quirked a smile, "How about I tell you my name? Then I won't be a stranger."

"You can tell me your name all you want but I'm still not going to get in a car with a man I don't know, so there" she sticks her tongue out at him.

He chuckled, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. He then took a seat beside her. "How about I wait with you for the bus. Wouldn't want you to run into some bad people out here."

"Your just trying to pick me up, aren't you?" she raises a brow.

He ducked his head, acting all shy. "I just want to make sure that a pretty girl gets home safe." 

"Actually I was going to the Ymca to swim, they let me go swimming at night"

"Really?" He leaned back, letting his legs fall open a bit. "Sounds fun, need company?" 

She bites her bottom lip in thought "Um okay..as long as we go straight there"

He nodded, "I'll promise you that." He then opened the door for her and waited for her to sit. 

She slips into the seat and fastens her seatbelt.

He shuts the door and walks around to his side. He then turns the engine on and speeds down the street, catching a flash of the bus's headlight as he turns around the corner. 

She glances over at him pretty often staring at him with her pretty blue eyes.

Dennis feels his skin crawl with desire as he notices her glances, he tightens a hand over the steering wheel. He turns onto the YMCA centre, parking as he spins to face her. "Shall we?" He asks, flicking his eyes across her soft face and the curve of her lips. 

"What?" she says shaking her head lightly like she in a daze "I'm sorry.."

He chuckled, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Let's go for a swim, gorgeous." 

"Okay" she blushes slightly. He gives her a dazzling smile before exiting the car. 

They go inside and into the pool locker room "I'm gonna get my swimsuit on, okay?" she blushes again and takes her bag into one of the small changing rooms with a curtain divider.

He nods, watching her leave before unbuttoning his shirt and dropping his trousers. He then slipped into the warm pool, kicking his feet up and floating on his back as he stared up at the strange shadows filtering across the ceiling. 

She finally comes out, she has a baby blue with daises swimsuit on she goes and sticks her foot in the water testing it, and then dives in, very slick like.

Dennis watches the way she moves, as the water glides over her skin. He wants to touch, wants to trace the shape of her figure and feel her heartbeat race against his chest. 

She swims around him and splashes him a little and giggles.

He chuckles, wiping the water off his face before sending a crash of water over her. 

"Ahh!" she yells with a laugh.

He quickly sneaks up on her while she's distracted and wraps an arm around her waist, easily drawing her against his chest. He breathed in deeply, savouring the press of her breasts against his chest. He sighed, looking into her crystal blue eyes. 

"Wha..what are you doing?" she asks, looking like a timid fawn.

"Shhh." He whispers, gliding his hip against hers, as he moves a hand to her jaw. 

She swallow's hard, getting a little fearful.

"Kiss me." He whispered. Holding her firmly against his body, but not letting her take a step back. 

"Um..um" she blushes.

His grip tightens, as he frowns at her. Waiting as patiently as he could. He didn't want to hurt her. Not yet. 

"Maybe we should get out now, I don't want to turn into a prune" she lightly jokes.

He yanks her closer, tilting her head back and pressing his lips against hers. 

She resisted at first, but then melts into the kiss, her soft pouting lips moving along with his.

He suddenly broke the kiss, leaning back as he took in the subtle shift of her features. He let his thumb slide along her lower lip, pulling the plump lip down and letting it bounce back. He then pushed his thumb inside her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue. "Suck." He directed. 

She does what she's told and sucks on his thumb lightly, rubbing her tongue against it "Mmm"

He breathes out slowly, letting his lips part as he watches her lips move around his thumb. He feels his skin burn as it tingles with lust. 

She finally stops letting his thumb slip out of her mouth with a pop, she licks her lips right after and closes her eyes.

He gives her a smile, reaching out again and tugging on a strand of her hair playfully, "So, wanna head off now, babe?" 

She nods "okay"

He helps her out of the pool before pulling his clothes on over his wet body. He didn't care about the way his shirt stuck uncomfortably to his chest, he just couldn't wait to get home. 

She gets dried off and into her clothes again and they get in his car and drive to the house.

Dennis pulls the car up outside the front of his house, as he throws her a hesitant glance. He wasn't sure whether she'd run or not. 

"I'm nervous" she says looking down at her hands.

"Come inside, and I'll ease your worries." He promised, not letting her out of his sight. He eventually unlocked the car, as the sliding lock clicked sharply into place. 

Molly gets out of the car and shuts the door, looking up at him "I'm sorry.."

He takes her hand and walks her inside, he shuts the door behind them, making sure it's locked. He looked back at Molly trying to hide his anger and disappointment. "I know you won't make any mistakes next time I ask for something."

She bites her lip, rolling the pink skin out "No Sir"

He gives her a look, as a smile slips over his lips. "I like that." He admits, turning towards her and placing his hands on her hips. "How about you go have a shower, then you can borrow one of my shirts." He offers. 

"Okay.." she says softly. She takes her shower, taking her time enjoying it and when she gets out finally and dries off she comes out with the towel wrapped around her "I need the shirt now"

He lets his eyes drag across her long legs, he smirks standing up and guiding her to his room where he opens his cupboard and hands her an old t-shirt. 

She slips her panties on under the towel and then when she slips the t-shirt on her back is turned so he can see her lovely unmarked soft skin.

He takes a seat on the bed, watching her dress. He frowns as she turns, letting her get away with it. 

She turns back around to face him "I'm scared, Sir"

He tilts his head in confusion, "Why are you scared? You're with me."

"I'm scared of disappointing you" she puts her head down.

He inhales deeply, "It's okay. You'll learn what I like and what I don't like." He smiled again, "It's just your first day." He ends up chuckling. 

"I'll try to be good" she says softly.

He bits his lip, "Okay." He pushes his hands behind him as he leans back. "Then show me how good you can be." 

She climbs up on top of him and just lays there with her ear against his chest "I can hear your heart beating and it's like a lovely song that is claiming mine ever so much so" she whispers.

He lifts his head up, not daring to touch her yet. "You want me to claim you." 

"Yes daddy I do" she says softly, kissing his cheeks sweetly. 

A slow smile crept on his face, "If you wish." 

She leans in and gives him a soft kiss.

He easily slides his tongue over her lip, before pushing into her mouth. He clenches his hands in fists beside himself, fighting the urge to touch her. 

She kisses back and moans into his mouth, she sucks lightly on the end of his tongue, testing the waters a bit, becoming curious which usually was her downfall.

She pulls a moan out of his throat, as he hesitantly places a hand on her thigh, just resting it there. His breath stuttered as he kissed her deeply. 

"Don't you want to touch me?" she asks breathlessly. 

He releases a deep moan, "More than anything." He whispered. 

"Then why don't you, are you disappointed with me?" she asks in a worried tone.

He chuckled, "Not disappointed, baby." He let his fingers curl around her ankle. "I just don't know what I'd do to you if I let myself touch you."

"I don't know either but I want to know" she says softly.

He intakes a sharp breath, "I hurt girls." He admitted. "I get out of control." 

"I guess I'm to curious for my own good" she puts her head down.

He tilts his head as he studies her, "Well..." He starts hesitantly, still not sure if it's a good idea, "I don't want to discourage you. I'm curious to see what would happen too." 

Molly slips her shirt off, exposing her bare chest to him, her skin is unmarked and very soft and fair, her breasts are small and perky with pink colored nipples.

Dennis inhales deeply, taking the in the sight of her breasts. He lets his hand trail up her leg, moving across to her hip before he strokes his thumb over her pert nipple.

She makes a tiny mewl and her eyes flutter when he touches her.

He places his other hand over her stomach, as he takes in the heat seeping from her skin. 

"You still like me, don't you?" she asks, like she was worried.

He gave her an awed smile, "Of course I like you baby." He told her, moving both of his hands to her hips, before suddenly flipping them over so he was lying on top of her, easily falling between her legs. 

She giggles at his actions and blushes, looking up at him with wide eyes.

He ducks his head into the crook of her neck, as he trails his teeth over her throat. His hands grabbing hers and placing them above her head, as he pinned her wrists into the mattress. 

Her breathing picks up and her heart is racing "Yes..." she whispers softly.

He suddenly grinds his hips down, in between her bare legs. Dragging the fabric of his trousers over her pussy. 

She looks up at him through half lidded eyes, her cheeks are rosy in color.

He stares down at her, watching the slow rise in her chest as he breathes deeply. "Why aren't you running?" He questioned. 

"I think I'm becoming attached to you" she breathes.

He frowns down at her, sighing as he remembers the last time someone told him that. She didn't last long after that. Subconsciously his grip around her wrists tightened. 

"Do you want me to run?" she asks in a innocent voice.

He screwed his eyes shut as the voices in his head started to scream. "Shut up!" He shouted. Punching the bed with his free hand. 

"I'm sorry..I just thought maybe you wanted that"

He grunts, moving a hand around her throat to silence her. "I'm not going to hurt her." 

"I'm trying to be good"

Dennis looks down at her, like he's finally seeing her. He slowly releases his grip around her neck as he rolls off her, holding his worried head in his hands. 

She sits up and rubs on his back "Am I doing it wrong?"

He feels his skin burn where his hands are pressed deeply into the groove of his eyes. The sting of tears bites the side of his eyes as he slowly lifts his head up and stares across the room blankly. "Who are you?" He spits. 

"I'm Molly" she says softly.

"No!" He snaps, throwing her a look. "Molly would have run. Molly wouldn't have gotten in the car. Molly wouldn't have taken a shower and worn one of my shirts. You aren't Molly anymore." 

"I don't understand, please don't be mad at me" she tears up.

He scoffs, "You're not even running now." He muses. The voices telling him that she can't be trusted. He listens to it. Hears Patricia's warning voice. 

"But I asked you if you wanted me to run..tell me what to do and I'll do it" she says holding onto his forearm.

"I want you... To do what you can to survive." 

Her arms suddenly wraps around his neck, pulling him closer into a kiss "Mmm"

He kisses back, biting her lip sharply. 

"Ow" she cries and pouts "Why did you do that for?"

He growls, pressing their lips together again, as the metallic taste spreads between them. She reaches up and starts rubbing the back of his head and neck soothingly.

He pushes her into the mattress again, one hand undoing his belt as he kicks of his pants and underwear. His lips never leaving hers. 

Sweet little mewls come from her as she kisses him back and she knows only her panties are in the way of what he wants from her, it scares her, yet excites her.

"I want you." He breathes. "I'm not going to let you go."

"I want you too" she says softly.

Dennis moves a hand to her hip, sneaking a finger underneath the fabric of her panties. He lifts the material away from her hip, before dragging it down her thigh. 

While he's distracted with her panties, her curiosity gets the better of her, she reaches down between them and her hand wraps around his member, rubbing it gently "It's so..velvety soft"

He gasps, his action stuttering as he moans at the feel of her warm hand. 

She moves her hand a bit faster "Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head, breathing deeply as he finally tugged her underwear off. 

Her hand grips him harder, exploring his length more "Am I doing it right?"

He sighs, "Perfectly baby." 

"May I taste you?" she asks blushing, biting her bottom lip.

He nods, moving to lay back on the bed. 

She gets down between his legs and takes his cock in hand again, leaning forwards, she licks the tip, swirling her pink tongue around it, licking it up and down like a lollipop "Mmm"

He throws his head back groaning softly, "Fuck." He breaths out. 

Her pouty lips wraps around him and sinks down onto his length, up and down at a fast pace already.

He moans softly, threading his fingers through her hair. 

She pops it in and out of her mouth and then sucks him faster, not letting up.

"Shit, I can't-" Dennis gasped. "Fuck."

She feels his seed run down her throat, she stops and coughs a little since it took her off guard, she looks up at him "Did I do it right daddy?"

He relaxes into the bed, lifting his hands up and stretching out. "You were perfect baby." He looks across to her. "You done that before?" 

"Nope, but I was told about it by my father, he would always tell me 'If you want your man to love you, you be a good girl and suck him off" she says, siting up.

Dennis chuckles, "Seriously? Your dad taught you that?" 

"Yeah first time he told me about that was when I was six" she sighs.

He couldn't believe it, he sat up, pulling her into his lap. "Do you know what I learned as a child?" 

"What?" she tilts her head to the side.

"That love doesn't exist." 

"That's all I ever wanted..my mom was jealous of me and would blame me because my dad was more attracted to me and not her" she starts to tear up, rubbing at her eye.

Dennis lifts her head up, as he meets her eyes. "A world without love is a world without hurt." He whispers, "If your mum didn't love you than she wouldn't have hurt you." 

"But all I want is love without hurt"

"It doesn't exist." 

She cups both sides of his face, looking him straight in the eye "It has too, I kept it inside me for the right person, the man of my dreams that is my protector, my lover, my daddy...that man is you Dennis"

Dennis felts tingles spread down his neck, he stares determinedly into her eyes. "Out of everyone in your life. I'm the one that's going to hurt you the most." 

She hugs him tight "I love you Dennis Crumb" she whispers in his ear.

He freezes up, "How?" He moves out of her hold. "You don't know me." 

"It took me a while to realize it but you are the man I see in my dreams, the one that always held me and kissed me, protected me..you've always been with me Dennis, but in my dreams you were taller and very strong, your hair was darker and close shaven like you wear it now, and you also looked a tad bit older but still handsome" she says softly.

He tilted his head, "You really saw me?" 

"Yes the first time I was standing in a dark room and a light was shining down on me and you came forward and wrapped your arms around me holding me tight, making me feel so safe and loved"

He frowned in confusion, "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, you told me I was safe and you told me 'You would protect me like you have with...Kevin' " 

Dennis looked down, "How do you know about that?"

"You told me about him and what his mother did to him and how you came to help him when he was 3, you were the first" she says softly "The biggest, the strongest, the protector" she bites her lip lightly, looking dreamy eyed.

He looks away, feeling his heart lurch in his chest. "He needed me."

"I need you too" she says hugging him again.

Dennis looked away, "But I let him down. That's why you see me and not him here now." 

"Your here because he needs you still, just like I need you and want you" she says kissing his face.

He reaches up and holds her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. "Am I really enough for you?" 

"Yes and more" she kisses him deeply.

He smiles softly, kissing her back and holding her close against his chest. 

"I love you Dennis"

He kisses her again, "I won't hurt you." He promises. 

"I know you won't my sweet Dennis bear" she says laying her head on his shoulder.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer*
> 
> (This story is in my Big Oc book 3 also )


	13. Bad Date - Good Date - *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (AU of my AU (no DID) - Dennis has a bad date with his abusive girlfriend and lady luck finds him )

Dennis had gotten ready to take his girlfriend out on a date, he had made sure that everything was in place so that she wouldn't get mad at him, he smoothed out the creases in his shirt waiting for her to come around so he could take her to the really fancy restaurant she liked.

She finally comes over and knocks on the door.

He walked over and opened the door for her, looking her up and down "Wow, you look beautiful" he said to her breathlessly.

She rolls her eyes and flips her hair over her shoulder "You should have picked me up"

"I'm sorry baby...my boss he Uhh, he wanted me to do some overtime, I only got back an hour ago" he apologized "I'll make it up to you I promise" 

"Always excuses with you, let's go already I'm starving" she walks to his car.

Dennis sighed sadly before leading her to the car, he opened the door for her waiting dutifully for her to get in the car before closing the door and getting in the drivers seat. He parked right outside the restaurant and did exactly the same thing waiting for her to get out the car. 

She gets out and they walk inside.

Dennis wrapped his hand up in his handkerchief as they entered the restaurant not wanting to touch the germ infested door, as they waited for a waiter to take them to their table. It was the best table in the restaurant a window seat on the top floor looking outside you could see the sunset perfectly with nothing in the way of its descent. "What do you think?" He asked her nervously to see what she thought at the effort he'd gone to to make this a really special evening for her.

"Do they have a wine list?" she asks as if she wasn't caring about the view.

"Uhh yes they do...I chose your favorite one for you already" he stuttered looking for the waiter who was bringing the bottle over. He set it on the table next to her with a large wine glass and handed them both menus.

"I'll have the steak and a martini to go with my wine" she orders.

"Uhh, I'll have the steak as well, with a glass of water please" he ordered as well, the waiter walked off to get their food ordered and came back shortly with her martini and after he walked off, Dennis went to hold her hand across the table "I hope this makes up for everything" he said softly looking at her affectionately.

She sips her martini not really paying attention "I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I, I was just hoping that this made up for the mistakes I made" he said bringing up her hand to kiss her.

She pulls her hand away "It'll take way more then this dump"

Dennis's shoulders slumped in defeat "Tell me...tell me what I can do to make it up to you..." he asked.

"I've met someone and I think this is the time to tell you" she says flatly, taking another sip of her martini.

Dennis felt his heart sink at the news "But...you, what" he stuttered not sure what to say.

She shrugs her shoulders and gulp's back the rest of her drink, she grabs her purse "I'm done with you" she walks off.

Dennis grabbed hold of her hand "Please don't go...I want to be with you, I really love you, I'll do anything...I'll get you that necklace you wanted or maybe..maybe that perfume or both...I'll do anything just please don't leave me" he cried.

"Stop being such a baby, I don't want you anymore, leave me alone!" she yells at him and runs off.

Dennis bowed his head returning to the table, slumping down on the seat, pulling a small box out of his pocket and looking at the ring inside, throwing it on the table feeling disheartened as he grabbed the bottle of wine and poured himself a very large glass.

Someone grabs the bottle suddenly and sits down across from him "Easy there, you don't seem like a big drinker according to your tall glass of water" she chuckles.

Dennis looked up hoping it was his girlfriend who had come back, maybe she'd changed her mind.

Instead it's a curvy dark haired vixen with dark blue eyes and she's wearing a black cocktail dress that's silky.

"Wha...who are you?" he croaked.

"My Names Elizabeth..I saw what happened with I'm assuming your now Ex, and I thought I should come over and stop you from drinking yourself to the point of silliness" she giggles.

Dennis looked down with a sigh "Doesn't matter anyway...I lost her, I tried so hard to please her I got her anything she wanted, did anything she desired and I still couldn't keep her...I really loved her" he cried taking a large gulp of wine.

"Well if it takes that much to please a woman then that's a full sign she's not that interested and that's the time to leave it all and start something new..speaking of that you want to get desert, I'll buy" she smirks, playing footsie under the table with him.

"Uhh okay sure" he whispered half heartedly joining in with her game under the table 

A couple of drinks later... She keeps giggling as she slips her shoe off and rubs her foot up his leg.

He breathed out shakily as he felt her foot travelling up his leg. It gets up on his thigh rubbing around on it "What's you name?" she asks.

"Oh it's uhh Dennis...what's yours?" He asked her gripping the table as he felt his cock harden.

"Told you already, it's Elizabeth..I see your head's in the cloud's now huh? I can fix that" she giggles, taking a sip of the wine.

Dennis moaned softly, he wanted to but he still wanted to be faithful to his girlfriend, what if she came back he thought optimistically. On the other hand it had been ages since she was passionate with him, not even wanting to sleep with him so of course he was going to be sensitive to Elizabeth's advances.

"You wanna get out of here?"

He nodded his head eagerly "Okay" he whispered getting up from the table and following her out of the restaurant. "What now?" He asked her.

She throws her arms around his neck, holding him closer, kissing him hard "Mmm"

He kissed her back deeply, he expected it to be strange and wrong to kiss her but it actually felt quite good, better almost than it was kissing his ex.

"I know we're both taking a big risk here but..but this feels so right to me, how about you?" she says breathlessly. 

"It feels right for me too...I don't know if she'll come back" he murmured looking at her softly.

"She missed her chance" she smirks, kissing him again "Lets go back to your place"

He nodded taking her to the car opening the door for her before driving her to his small apartment. "Sorry about the mess...I didn't get a chance to clean it properly" he apologized despite the fact that it was spotless.

"It will be messier after we're done with each other" she laughs.

He shivered at the thought, walking over to her again looking at her softly.

She suddenly slips off her dress leaving her in just her panties.

He breathed out shakily staring at her perfect body "My God your exquisite" he gasped feeling another wave of arousal hit him.

"Aww your so sweet" she smiles and kisses him, unbuttoning his slacks.

They fell to the floor and he had no doubt she would be able to see his member stiff and waiting for her. She rolls around with him kissing him deeply, moaning softly in his ear.

His actions got more frantic the more they removed each other's clothes before long they were both naked and he was breathing heavily as he laid on top of her.

"Take me darling" she says softly.

He moaned as he slipped inside her, thrusting his hips slowly at first.

She holds onto him, digging her nails into his skin "Oh you feel so right"

"Uhh, so do you" he groaned going faster, she felt so much better than his ex, he never thought it could feel this good.

"Ooh baby your hitting it Ooh!" she moans deeply.

He panted feeling himself getting closer already but not wanting to reach his climax before her. He lasted a little longer but eventually he came inside her with a groan, he hid his face on her shoulder feeling embarrassed "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't be sorry...I came too, I just held my breath as it came" she laughs.

"I should have lasted longer" he sighed frustratedly "Maybe that's why she left me, she always used to say I was finished too soon"

"Just do it again and again" she kisses him.

He kissed her back before doing it again, he made love to her for half an hour at least before he slumped down next to her falling asleep.

\--

When the morning comes, she's on top of him again riding him as he wakes up with his morning stiffness. "Good morning.."

"Uhh morning" he moaned loudly his hands going up to touch her breasts.

"Mmm I made breakfast for us" she moans softly.

"Mmm, you did?" he asked surprised, no one had ever made him breakfast before, he usually had to do everything himself.

"Mhmm yes I did, I love cooking, it's fun"

He came inside her again with a loud groan "I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too, now lets eat" she chuckles.

He cleaned up a little bit before putting on some clean clothes and coming out to look at the breakfast she made.

"I made pancakes, eggs, and some bacon" 

"Wow" he gasped in surprise his stomach growled at the sight of it.

They sit at the table and eat the food "You like it?"

"Mmm, its really good" he complimented her taking another bite.

"I'm glad you like it baby" she pours him some orange juice. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Dennis got up to see who it was and was surprised to see his ex standing on the other side.

Elizabeth gets her robe on and walks up beside him, holding onto his arm "You're a little late missy"

She just rolled her eyes at Elizabeth looking back at Dennis "I see you've been busy" she said accusingly making Dennis bow his head, she took the box with the ring inside out of her pocket. "I found this on the table when I went back to the restaurant" she said softly. "I was gonna ask but..." Dennis stuttered feeling tears threatening to fall down his face.

Elizabeth snatches it out of his ex's hand "I wondered where that went too, after you left he asked me to marry him" she slips the ring on her finger, "It Really brings a sparkle to my eye"

"Is this true?" she asked Dennis sternly. "I, I...we're not meant to be together" he stammered his heart felt like it was going to explode. "I see" his ex said before raising her hand and slapping him hard across the face making him yelp "You pathetic excuse of a man, can't even toughen up enough to ask me to marry you, your weak and spineless I don't know what I ever saw in you" she yelled at him hitting him again and again, Dennis didn't even fight back just took her beatings almost like he was scared to defend himself. "I'll tell the cops what you did, I'll tell them all about how you hit me and pinned me up against a wall so you could have your way with me!" she screamed in his face hitting him again with her bag.

Elizabeth sucker punches her right in the nose "You never treated him like you loved him and you don't deserve him, so get the fuck out"

"What do you know, you've only been with him for one night" she yelled at her.

"I saw how you were treating him and you my dear are a bitch"

She huffed at her "Clearly she doesn't know any of your nasty habits then hmm?" she sneered at Dennis making him wince.

"What about your nasty ass mouth" Elizabeth smirks.

She glared at her before turning back to Dennis, grabbing his chin to look up at her "Have your fun with this one, it's only a matter of time before she dumps your ass too" she told him cruelly, pushing him back again. Dennis was so close to tears at this point he was shaking with the effort to keep them in.

Elizabeth kicks her ass out the door "Hunny you only wish now you had him to toy with, dream on!" she slams the door in her face.

Dennis was trembling, he had welts on his face from where she had hit him, a single tear fell down his face as he shook.

Elizabeth gets an ice pack and puts it gently on his face "Here lay down on the couch baby"

He settled down on the couch, still trying not to cry as he wrapped his arms around himself.

She sits beside him "Don't worry about what she said, she's wrong and I'm here for you, if you'll have me?"

Dennis started to cry "Why...why would you want to be with me, I'm weak and useless...I can't do anything right, you'd be better off with someone better than me" he sobbed his chest was heaving. It was clear to Elizabeth that this poor man, despite looking like a strong, tough, unbreakable structure was actually a person with a good heart but no confidence or self esteem anywhere. Whatever had happened to him had really convinced him that he was an insignificant spec in most people's eyes and she was eager to find out more about this poor soul.

"Will you marry me?" she says suddenly.

Dennis stared at her in surprise "After one night together...you want to?" 

"Yes, I took a chance coming here with you and now after what has happened between us I think I'm in love with you Dennis" she smiles warmly.

Dennis looked at her softly "I, I don't know what to say" he stammered nervously, this beautiful girl wanted to marry him, he was both surprised and excited about it.

She sits across his lap and kisses him deeply "Say yes darling"

"Okay" he whispered kissing her softly "yes I do want to marry you" he replied with tears in his eyes 

"Now you ask me" she smirks.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her nervously, he thought this was a trick or a joke still.

"Yes Dennis I will!" she hugs him and kisses him deeply "I love you!"

He kisses her back with a moan "I love you too" he said softly before leaning back on the sofa "Everything still hurts" he murmured.

"I know baby, but everything will heal, I'm here for you darling always"

He wrapped his arms around her pushing her closer to him "I never thought anyone would want to be with me" 

"I never thought I'd find the love of my life, but I know now I did"

He looked at her gently "She didn't scare you off by what she said then...about my bad habits or what she said?" 

"Pfft.. not at all, I have habits too and I just bet money on it that she's been cheating on you"

He nodded sadly "I, I think you're probably right about that...it would explain why she didn't want to be intimate with me anymore" he sighed. 

"Oh Well..her loss and my gain" she smirks.

He smiled leaning his head on hers "You feel right, like I'm meant to be with you...that even after I tell you the bad parts about me, you're still going to be here with me" 

"I'm never gonna leave you baby" she kisses him.

He lays down on the sofa, bringing her with him "I want to tell you about my past.." he whispered nervously.

"I'm listening" she cups his cheek gently.

"When I was a boy...my mother used to abuse me, if I did something wrong like leave a mess she would hurt me" he told her weakly "One day when I was 14 years old and she kept looking at me strangely, she tried to seduce me but it didn't work...so when I turned down her advances, she grabbed my arm dragged me to the bed and tied me down...she did what she wanted with me then...that's why I'm always aroused by even small things because she made me a freak" he told her looking down at himself disgusted.

"Oh baby I don't mind you getting aroused around me, I'll take care of you, we can take care of each other's needs" she tells him, kissing him again.

"You sure your okay with all of this?"

"Yes, I have habits also, Got those from an abusive Ex, so I get how you feel"

Dennis looked at her in surprise "But you're so beautiful and kind...why would anyone want to abuse you?" He asked her, moving a stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, I could ask you the same thing" she smiles.

He smiled sadly "Guess I have poor judgement" he whispered.

"Nah I don't think so, what happened to us both wasn't our fault and now we are together, so something good came out of it all"

"I'll say" he whispered looking at her fondly.

She snuggles up against him more, kissing his neck "Mm I can get used to this"

"Me too" he whispered kissing her head as his hands travelled up her body exploring her.

"I love you"

"I love you too my wife" he whispered happily grinning like a teenage boy.

"Such an adorable smile you have"

"You have nice eyes...kind eyes, ones I can look into and I immediately feel calm and safe" he told her taking her hand in his tenderly.

"So sweet you are baby" she smiles and takes his fingers to trace over her sexy lips.

His breath hitched as he leaned in to kiss her again.

She kisses him back, loving the way his lips felt against hers.

"Your perfect" Dennis sighed resting his head on her breasts.

She smiles and kisses his head "I love you my fiancée"

Dennis shivered at that "Say that again" he murmured.

"I love you my fiancée" she repeats.

He shivered again "I never thought it would feel so good being called that" he sighed.

"Well I never thought I'd feel so complete" she smiles.

"There's a lot to fix with me...are you sure you want to?" he checked.

"That's going to be easy for me" she giggles.

He chuckled loudly, it was a sound he hadn't heard coming from himself for what seemed like forever and Elizabeth found it endearing. "If you say so" 

"I know so" she kisses him again "I'm never letting you go"

His heart fluttered at her words "No please don't" he smiled at her.

She chuckles and closes her eyes, drifting into sweet slumber in his arms.

Dennis carried her to the bed laying her down gently before getting a fresh blanket to wrap them both in before joining her, he snuggled up to her, resting his head on her chest his arm wrapped around her as he listened to her beating heart.

"Always" she whispers in her sleep.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story in my 'Split big oc book 3' also )


	14. Stepfather Dennis Ver 2 - *Dennis X Kevin*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Kevin. ( M/M (No DID - AU - Dennis is Kevin's stepfather and they live together but they start to grow much closer )

Kevin comes in the door, looking tried and throws his bookbag in the chair next to the door.

Dennis was in the kitchen making dinner for them when he hears him come through the door. "Hey Kev, how you doing?" he asked him with a smile.

"Tired.. I feel so wiped out" Kevin sighs, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Well dinners nearly ready why don't you sit down on the sofa and start a movie or something" he suggested.

"Okay" Kevin says as he makes his way to go sit down in the living area.

Dennis finished up and plated up the food taking into the living room handing it to Kevin.

"Thanks Dennis..opps I mean dad" he stutters, taking the plate.

"You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to Kev" he told him in a understanding voice.

"It was a mistake on my part..I'm sorry" Kevin says, looking away.

"Hey it's okay" he told him reassuringly.

"Would it be okay if you picked me up from school tomorrow instead of me going to take a bus?"

"Yeah sure, never liked those buses as a kid myself" he told him.

"Yeah they are kind of nasty" Kevin chuckles lightly.

"Even the thought of them makes me shiver"

"I been meaning to ask you something.." he says nervously.

"Yeah"

"What did you used to do if someone at school was..um kind of bullying you?" Kevin asks shyly.

"Well I would tell the principle at first"

"Um well I have and he told me to 'Suck it up' "

Dennis frowned "Let me talk to him I'll get him to take things seriously" he told him.

"I, I don't want to seem like a snitch" Kevin says biting his lip.

"It's okay Kev you need to report these things over wise it'll just get worse"

"Yeah if you say so"

"I'll look after you I promise"

"Thanks" he hugs him.

"No problem Kev" he said hugging him back.

They get half way through the movie their watching and Kevin had fallen asleep with his head resting against Dennis's shoulder.

Dennis turns the TV off and then carries him to his room.

As soon as Kevin's in his bed he looks so peaceful and mumbles in his sleep "Love you.."

"Love you too Kev" Dennis smiled at him before heading off to his bed.

\--

**Next day..**

Kevin comes out from the school and heads to the car and gets in the seat, he doesn't say anything, just stares out the window, shaking slightly.

"Kev are you okay?" Dennis asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it" he says with his head down.

"Okay if that's what you want, I'm here if you want to talk about it"

"I..that guy that was giving me a hard time..he" Kevin stops talking and begins to tear up.

"What did he do Kev?" Dennis asked him calmly.

Kevin sighs deeply "After track...I was the last one in the locker room and I was taking a..a shower and he came up behind me and.." Kevin puts his head down "He threw me against the wall and reached around me and jerked me off until I came"

Dennis started getting angry when he told him what happened but he kept it under control so Kevin didn't see "Okay I'm going to talk to the principal about this"

"No..please don't.." Kevin panics.

"Why not?" he asked him.

"Because if he knows, I'll die"

"I will never let that happen Kev" he promised.

"I just want to go home"

"Okay" he said driving home.

Kevin's so quiet at dinner, picking at his food on his plate.

"Try and eat something Kev" Dennis told him softly.

"I'm trying.." he sighs "I just keep thinking about what happened over and over again, it plays in my mind and the feelings I had during it"

"It's okay I understand, did you want to talk to someone about it?" he asked.

"Just you please"

"Okay, I'm here and I always will be son"

"I'm going to bed night" Kevin gives him a hug and kiss, leaving the room.

Dennis watches him leave and then clears the table and the dishes before going to bed.

\--

**Later on...**

Kevin can't seem to sleep so he goes in Dennis's room and gets in under the covers beside him, snuggling up to him close.

Dennis holds him humming a soft tune to help him sleep. Kevin looks up at him and kisses him softly.

Dennis looked at him softly not in a judgmental way just calmly.

Kevin goes for another kiss but it lasts much longer "Mmm"

Dennis lets him kiss him, moaning softly.

"You make me feel so safe" he tells Dennis, rubbing his body up against him.

"I promise I'll protect you" he whispered.

Kevin smiles and nuzzles his neck "I love you"

"Love you too Kev"

Kevin finally falls asleep, nestled close to him with his arm over Dennis's broad chest.

Dennis kissed his head before falling asleep with him.

Kevin got up in the morning and felt like a million bucks because he slept great, he goes to the bathroom and gets in the shower.

Dennis was still in bed fast asleep since it was his day off.

Kevin's showering still, enjoying the warmth but thoughts of the feelings he got while being touched at school comes into his mind again, he rubs on himself and starts to moan, as he leans one hand on the shower wall.

Dennis heard him and sat up listening to him.

Kevin keeps stroking himself and moans more and more "Uhh.."

Dennis didn't know what to do so he decided to stay put until he heard the shower turn off and Kevin come out.

He finally finishes and comes out with his sweat pants on, drying his hair with a towel "Hey.."

"Hey" Dennis said with a smile.

Kevin sits on the bed with him "I'm sorry.."

"For what?" He asked.

"I know you had to of heard me and.." Kevin sighs deeply. "I'm also sorry because I, I was thinking about you while I touched myself"

"Really?" Dennis said with eyebrows raised, he still didn't look judgmental just curious.

"Yes, I guess it's because I trust you so much"

"I'm glad you feel that way" he whispered looking at him softly.

Kevin looks up at him "You, you do?"

"Yeah...I do" he admitted.

Kevin hugs him tight "I love you, I've always loved you"

"I love you too Kevin" he whispered hugging him just as tightly.

"I want to see you.." Kevin whispers.

"Okay" he agreed letting Kevin undress him.

Kevin blushes hard when he first lays eyes on Dennis's member, he leans forward rubs on it slightly just to feel it.

Dennis moaned softly as he felt his skin rub against it. Kevin leans forward more over Dennis's lap and takes his cock into his mouth, sucking him gently at first then a bit faster.

"Uhh Kev..Uhh that feels good" he groaned leaning back on the bed.

"Please tell me to stop or I might not be able to stop myself" Kevin says between sucking and licking his cock.

"Don't stop" he told him softly.

Kevin keeps it up as his hands run up and down the outsides of Dennis's strong thighs.

Dennis's hands gripped the bed sheet as he felt his climax coming already.

"Mmm.." Kevin moans as he sucks harder.

"Uhh, Kev I'm gonna...." he groaned as he came.

Kevin shallows it all down and licks him clean before climbing up on top of Dennis, nuzzling his neck sweetly "I love you so much"

"I love you too" he moaned kissing his head.

"Maybe my Principal should know so it's taken care of..I shouldn't chicken out" Kevin says softly.

"It's up to you Kev I won't do anything unless you want me to"

"I think it needs to be done, I can't hide forever in shame" he sighs and kisses his neck.

"Never be ashamed of who you are, understand" he told him lifting his head up to expose more of his neck.

"I'm not ashamed of that, it was the embarrassment of what happened to me"

"I won't let that happen to you again" he promised.

"Gosh I'm lucky to have you" Kevin nuzzles his face against his.

"I think I'm the lucky one" he whispered kissing him softly.

Kevin kisses him back with a moan "Dennis.."

Dennis looked at him softly.

"You are everything to me now"

He kissed him back harder laying them down on the bed.

"I'm so happy right now" Kevin smiles up at him.

"Yeah me too" he grinned.

Kevin kisses his face all over, enjoying being so close to his body. Dennis wrapped his arms around him bringing them closer together.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel ) (Version 1 of this story is in 'Split: Only the sexy vol 4' )


	15. Failed Date  - *Barry X My Oc Sam *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry X My Oc Sam. ( After a failed date, Barry finds a new friend)
> 
> (A gift to: WTFIsSheOn thanks for my gift :) )

Barry was out at the shop checking out all the new designer clothes, critiquing them and trying to resist buying the whole shop when he saw someone he recognized.

It was a guy named Tim he used to know and date, Tim sees him and smiles. Barry smiled back trying to stop all the emotions and feelings he still felt for him.

"Hey Barry, how you been?" Tim asks, sticking his hands in his pants pockets.

"Hey...Uhh not bad, what about you?" He asked barely able to get his words out.

"Oh just working, are you a famous fashion designer yet?"

"Uhh...I'm working on it" he said self consciously as he smoothed out his jacket.

Tim raises a brow and sighs, seeming disappointed "Oh okay"

"Sorry...I've disappointed you haven't I?" He said feeling sick to his stomach.

"Oh um.. wanna go on a date tonight?" Tim asks rather randomly.

"Really?...you want to" Barry asked excitedly "I mean sure okay" he then said realizing he sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah sure why not, see you at 8 pm at that bar downtown called Admen's"

"Okay see you at 8" he said with a grin on his face feeling ridiculously excited.

\---

**Later on...** The bar is also a small eatery with green painted wooden booths and a bar top that is made of white and black marble. Barry sits at the bar and orders a drink while he waits for his date.

He doesn't seem to come and it's 20 minutes after 8.

Barry checks his watch and starts to get a little anxious "Oh please don't let this happen again" he said to himself thinking the worse had happened and he had been stood up again.

Fortunately a couple of minutes later Tim does show up but he's not alone, he has another guy wrapped around him, Barry gulped nervously and walked over to him "Tim...what's going on?" He plucked up the courage to ask.

"Oh I forgot I already had a date for tonight, Sorry Barry"

"What...but I thought" he stammered trying to fight back tears.

"Maybe some other time" Tim smiles walking off with his date.

Barry didn't know what to do he slumped back at the bar before ordering more drinks plus some shots for good measure, knocking them back just as fast, he was going to have a good time with or without that deceitful man.

Suddenly a slick and sweet sounding voice breaks him out of his hurt "Hey you should go easy on the drinks, a guy isn't worth getting pissed drunk over"

Barry looked at who was talking and scoffed "It's worked out pretty well so far"

"Well I'm not serving you that anymore, how about something to eat, The chef makes a mean cheeseburger"

"Ugh fine if you insist" Barry slurred rolling his eyes playfully.

"Good boy" the bartender teases and gets his food and a coke to drink.

Hearing them say that sent shivers down his spine before he tucked into his burger.

"My names Sam, what's yours Cutie?"

"Barry" he answered with a cheeky albeit drunken grin.

"Well nice to meet you Barry, that food should help you get less drunk feeling" Sam smiles.

"Maybe..." he chuckled.

"My shift ends soon, would you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure okay" Barry agreed quickly.

Sam finishes her shift and they leave for the night together, she takes him to her small apartment "Well this is home, small I know"

"It's perfect" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, you don't have to lie" she jokes, getting them both a drink.

"I'm not its nice here"

She sits the drinks on the 70s style looking coffee table "So why in the world would someone break off a date with someone as yummy as you?"

"Pfft beats me, he asked me out then brought another guy in, probably because I'm not a famous fashion designer" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you look like one" she winks at him playfully.

"I try" he grinned.

"I know Dennis already, I thought maybe I should mention that"

"Really?....how?"

"Um well we are good friends, I haven't seen him in a long while though"

"Oh, sorry to hear that"

"Nah it's okay, been busy with work lately, I've heard about you from him before..also" she gets quiet.

"Oh, sorry to hear that"

"I mean..I should be straight forward with this..I'm not a guy"

"Oh okay...I mean that doesn't matter to me really" he told her softly.

"Really?"

"No...I'm bi" he whispered.

"Awesome..I guess that means we can at least make out, if you want too?" she smirks.

"Oh yes please" he said closing the gap between them.

She wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and deepens the kiss. Barry moaned softly as they kissed holding her close to him

She kisses his neck and rubs her hands on his chest "You feel so nice"

"Mmm thanks" he breathed.

"Do you want to move somewhere else or just stay here on the couch?"

"I would move but my heads still a little funny after the alcohol" he chuckled.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No...I just want you" he said looking up at her sweetly.

She smiles brightly at that "Want to take a shower with me?"

Barry nodded slowly and got up a little unsteadily but managed to get up in the end.

She takes his hand and leads him to the bathroom where she helps him undress while kissing him with a giggle.

Barry kissed her back with a sweet moan as he helped her undress as well.

She covers her bare chest and the long scars on it with her arms "Sorry if this turns you off"

Barry moved her arms gently looking at her scars and kissing them both softly.

"Mmm Barry" she moans.

He kissed them more his hands exploring her body.

"I can wait till after for the shower" she giggles and grabs him swinging him around until they're both on the bathroom floor laying on the soft rug, she slides down his cock quickly, riding him.

He moaned louder holding onto her hips as she rode him "Uhh God this feels amazing"

"Has it been awhile?"

"You could say that" he breathed.

"Aww poor you" she teases and twists his nipples playfully.

"Mmm your totally gonna torture me tonight aren't you" he told her.

"Only if you let me but if you wanna play dom I don't mind" she smirks.

"You carry on doing what you're doing" Barry told her feeling so aroused right now.

She rides him faster, steadying herself by putting her hands on his shoulders "Mm fuck"

Barry moaned the whole time staring up at her completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"Barry..ooh I'm getting close!"

"So am I...it's coming uhh" he groaned as he came.

She came right along with him, breathing hard, collapsing on top of him. Barry held her stroking her hair softly, kissing her cheek.

"Got some tenderness in you huh?" she smiles against his neck.

"Uh huh" he nodded smiling with her.

"Barry.."

"Yeah babygirl?"

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah I would like that a lot" he whispered with a smile.

"If you want, I'll be your clothing model too" she smirks.

"Woah even better" he said excitedly.

She rubs her nose against his, smiling playfully. "Want to hit the shower now?"

"Yeah okay" he smiled back at her kissing her softly.

They get in the shower and make out in their too under the warm water, one thing that was great about Sam was she was the perfect mix in a lot of ways of both female and male looks which was perfect for Barry.

He smiled as he kissed her over and over "Your so perfect"

"So are you Barrykins"

He grinned at the cute nickname and they shower together.

"Uh oh I'm starting to prune" she holds up her hand.

"Lets get out then" he whispered helping her out of the bathtub.

They dry each other off and slap each others asses playfully "I haven't had this much fun in years" she laughs.

"Me neither" he said sweetly turning around and kissing her again.

She kisses him back "I really like you Barry"

"I really like you too Sam"

"Mm lets go to bed" she takes his hand and leads him back into the bedroom, turning down the blankets on the bed.

Barry laid down next her kissing her all over her body.

She smiles "You are so much fun to be with and you make me feel something I haven't in a very long time"

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

"You make me feel beautiful"

"You make me feel wanted" he mumbled.

"You make me feel alive" she mumbles back against his lips.

"You make me feel loved"

"I think I'm falling for you" she hugs him closer.

"Yeah I've fallen for you too" he told her kissing her neck sweetly.

"I'm so taking you on a breakfast date in the morning" she giggles.

"Really" he asked excitedly.

"Yes" she snuggles up to him.

Barry grinned from ear to ear "I'd like that a lot"

\---

They go to sleep together and wake up in the morning refreshed, except it's not Barry who wakes up beside her.

Dennis pulled himself up on the bed with a groan feeling the effect of Barry's reckless drinking last night. He looked around not recognizing where he was.

Someone was laying beside him that has short hair and is turned away from him with their face in the pillow. They groan lightly.

Dennis looked at them, they looked familiar. She turns over finally "Mm Barry you ready for breakfast?"

"Uhh...I, I'm not Barry" Dennis said shyly.

"Oh hi Dennis, long time no see"

"Hey Sam..." he said shyly as he recognized who it was, at least they weren't a complete stranger.

"Been forever"

"Yeah sorry about that" he whispered laying back down as his head started spinning "Ugh why does my head hurt?" He asked covering his face.

"Must be a hangover, Barry did drink a lot because he got stood up by some guy last night" she sighs and gets the Advil for him.

"Damn it Barry...you know I can't handle hangovers" he groaned frustratedly.

"I'll make you some coffee, here take these Advil and I'll be right back" she gets out of bed, slipping on her robe. Dennis took it before slumping back on the bed.

She comes in with a cup of coffee and a plate of ego waffles "Sorry I had nothing else, Barry and I was going to go out for breakfast but sense you don't feel great we'll stay here"

"Oh no that's okay don't let me ruin your plans...I can go and get him for you" he offered.

"Nah it's okay really, I'll let him rest. You just enjoy your coffee" she says joining him on the bed again.

"Okay as long as you're okay" he said softly tucking into his breakfast.

"Yeah I'm okay.." she sips on her coffee "I had a really nice time last night" she smirks.

"Good I'm glad to hear that" he replied.

"Dennis.."

"Yeah" he said still oblivious to what she had meant.

"I think I've fallen for him"

"Really?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I mean just being with him and having sex with him was enough to convince me" she giggles.

"Aww... I mean that's great...I'm sure Barry will be pleased" Dennis said sounding like a proud big brother.

"So your not jealous or anything?"

"I'm just happy for you both...you deserve to be happy together" Dennis told her softly.

She smiles big, hugging him tight "Thank you Dennis, your a wonderful friend"

"Thank you for making Barry happy" he whispered hugging her back.

"We have so much in common and I told him I would model his clothing for him" she laughs.

"That would have definitely won him over" he chuckled.

"Yeah it did"

"I'm happy for you both" he told her sincerely.

"Thank you, I never thought I'd find someone that made me feel this way"

"Well here I am" Barry's voice sounded.

She kisses him deeply, holding both sides of his face "Barrykins"

Barry grinned kissing her back just as passionately.

"I'll be the cream to your berries' anyday..um that sounded odd didn't it?" she laughs.

"Nah I like it" he chuckled resting his head on hers.

"I know I'm a big dork but do you want to get breakfast with me anyways?" she smirks.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said softly with a goofy smile.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story in my Oc book 3 book also )


	16. Worth The Wait -  *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth. (AU Time Travel) ( Elizabeth time travels back to when the first set of girls were taken and is in it like she was kidnapped also )

The Claire girl just gave Dennis the run around and hid in the locker room where he found her and even asked her for her shirt due to the fact of it being dirty to him, he locks her in the closet and drills it shut.

Elizabeth wakes up on a cot, looking around confused.

Dennis walks inside with some sandwiches he set them down on the bedside table before noticing how dirty the bathroom was "No, no, no...I told you to keep this area clean...it's filthy in here" he said disgusted, running a hand over his buzzcut hair.

Marcia and Casey get up from their cots and walk into the bathroom to clean, Elizabeth sits up on her cot staring at him.

Dennis turned to face her and looked her up and down "Your shirt...it's, it's filthy..please take it off, just take it off" he ordered frustratedly, wringing his hands.

"Alright" she slips it off, reveling her black bra she's wearing, she even folds the shirt for him and hands it to him "Here"

He took it hurriedly turning away so he didn't stare at her body, he didn't want to get in trouble again with Patricia "I'll try to clean it as soon as possible...please use the shower, the dirt might have gotten on your skin" he instructed letting out a shaky breath before going to put her shirt in the wash.

Elizabeth waits till the other girls are done cleaning and then she goes to take a shower.

Dennis came back shortly after to change the bed sheets "Move to the other side of the room please" he ordered, he did that so he could ensure no one else tried to escape.

Casey and Marica move but Elizabeth's still in the shower.

He grabs all the old bedding laying it on one side before getting to work and making the beds again with fresh sheets.

Elizabeth opens the bathroom door stepping out half way, she has the towel wrapped around her "I showered for you"

Dennis nodded curtly, standing up after making the beds "Please be careful when eating in here...you'll make it dirty again"

"Don't worry I'll eat over my plate" she tells him with a sweet smile.

Dennis caught himself staring at her and quickly averted his eyes, berating himself.

When he's looking away briefly she gets up and lays her hand on his arm "Don't worry about it" she says softly.

"I...I should go" he panicked.

"Can I come with you Dennis?"

"No...you are sacred food, you have to stay here" he said through gritted teeth.

"No I mean maybe into another room?"

"No..I can't"

"Yes you can baby" she tells him in a soothing voice.

"No...your trying to trick me" he growled getting flustered at her advances.

"I'm just trying to be nice" she crosses her arms, looking away looking a bit hurt.

"I, I have to go..." he breathed.

"If you..have too" she sits down on her cot. Dennis walked away in a panic.

\---

After the whole thing with Patricia taking the girls to the kitchen and Marcia trying to get away, Elizabeth had stayed in the room.

Dennis sighed going to give her something to eat. She's laying on her cot on her side, she had fallen asleep.

He placed the food on the table before cleaning the room a little bit.

She whispers in her sleep "I miss you..oh my darling..I miss you" tears roll down her cheeks.

Dennis watched her curiously.

She opens her eyes, looking up at him "I love you.." she whispers.

He looked at her with a confused expression, his eyebrows furrowed in an endearing way.

She holds her arms out to him.

He looked around like he was afraid someone was watching before inching closer towards her.

Once he's close enough she puts her hands on his back and brings him in against her, hugging him tight.

He sat there so still not moving anywhere unsure for what to do.

She kisses his face and neck "Darling.."

He looked at her with confusion.

"Make love to me" she reaches down between them and unzips his pants.

"I can't"

"Yes you can baby.." she slips her panties off and wraps her legs around his waist.

He put his hand on the side of the bed to stop her pulling him on top of her "I really shouldn't"

"I want you too..please" she leans up a bit and kisses him.

He followed her lips when she pulled away. She moans in his mouth, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"Patricia is gonna hate me"

"I won't tell" she smiles.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because I love you"

Dennis breathed out softly staring at her lips.

"Kiss me and make love to me all you want, I'm yours forever darling" she begs him.

Dennis kissed her softly, he felt different from the Dennis she knew, this Dennis was unsure and inexperienced with her but still just as endearing.

She unbuttons his shirt, staring him right in the eye.

Dennis stopped her putting a hand on hers gently and looking at her nervously "Wait...I'm not...you don't want to see this" he stuttered getting self conscious.

"Your scars are part of you and I love every single one"

"No they're ugly and no one would want to see them...that's why I don't take it off"

She takes his hand and traces his fingers against her scar on her neck "Never be ashamed"

He touched her scar tenderly studying it "you sure you want to see them" he whispered uncertainly.

"Yes and that's not all I want to see baby" she smirks.

He breathed out shakily still looking a little nervous so she helps him out and undresses him slowly, his fabric armor slowly but surely falling to the floor.

"My sexy man" she rubs her hands down the middle of his chest, down his stomach.

He hissed softly at her touch, not being used to being touched affectionately.

"Perfection" she purrs in his ear.

His breathing had picked up at her words and touches as his nails dug into the bed sheets he was gripping onto tightly.

She pushes on his hips forwards making him slide into her "Mmm"

He gasped as he felt himself inside another woman for the first time in what seemed like forever.

She smiles "You can move if you like"

He stared at her before moving his hips slowly. This Dennis was so different to her Dennis, he was sweet and shy, with a fear of the unknown clear on his face. She moans loudly trying to encourage him on. He went a little faster when he heard her.

"Harder baby mm faster too" she begs him.

He did as instructed and picked up the pace, holding in his moans like he was afraid to let go completely.

"Let me hear you uuhh!"

He moaned softly burying his head on her shoulder as he carried on, his knuckles were white because of how tightly he was gripping the bed sheets. Her nails dig into his back as she feels her high coming.

He thrusted inside her a couple more times before his high took him by surprise and he gasped as he came inside her.

"Ooh baby.." she kisses him deeply.

He collapsed on top of her taking in what had just happened.

She rubs her hands up and down his back and kisses his cheeks "My darling"

He tensed up suddenly when he remembered "I, I came inside you" he said looking distraught.

"That's fine baby don't worry about it"

"No, no...I can't get someone pregnant, I could pass on..." he panicked.

"I can't anyways"

He paused to look at her "You can't?" He asked.

"No.. but I.." she stops talking wondering if she should tell him who she really is.

"What?" He asked her looking at her curiously.

"I'm your wife from the future"

His mouth fell open when she said that "You mean...I have...we're married" he stuttered.

"Yes and we have 3 lovely children together"

"No, no that can't be right...I'm not supposed to have children" he mumbled fearfully.

"They're wonderful Dennis, they are lovely, kind and sweet natured and they love you very much"

"But I was told I could pass on my....traits" he said looking guilty.

"Only some but they're still great kids and they make you proud"

"Do they have...did I give them my addictions?..." he said sheepishly.

"No, not like that"

"But I was told that would happen"

"Who told you that?" she asks raising a brow.

"A doctor" he whispered.

"Dr. Fletcher?"

"No...a family doctor, mother had him"

"Well he's wrong" she tells him, hugging him closer.

He laid there letting her hug him, he looked so sad and alone not even touching her at all like he used to, not what she was used to at all.

"Our first born is named Bella"

"Bella?...I like it" he said softly.

"She's definitely a daddy's girl" she smiles.

"Really" he said in surprise.

"Yeah, you also have twins a boy named after you and one named Maria"

"I never thought I would have one child let alone three"

"Actually you have 2 more and one on the way" she giggles.

"Wow" he breathed looking at the ceiling.

"All of our babies love you so much"

"I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment to them...I never wanted to do any of this" he said guiltily.

"Nope they are proud of you and they love you"

He smiled softly at that.

They both get dressed again and she just holds his hand in hers. She couldn't get over how different this Dennis was, he was so unsure about what to do with the affection that he got.

Something starts to happen over near the other side of the room, a ripple in time starts to stir, suddenly Maggie walks through "Momma I was looking for you", Elizabeth smiles at her happy to see her again "Come over here sweetpea"

Maggie runs up to them "Hi dadda"

He looked at her in surprise then looked at Elizabeth.

"This is Maggie" she tells him, Maggie gets up on the bed and sits on his lap "You look different dadda"

"I, I do?" He asked her nervously.

"Yes, you had dirt on you cause you worked in the barn and now you're all clean" she giggles.

Dennis gave her a small smile when she giggled. She gives his cheek kisses and lays her head on his shoulder.

He holds her softly feeling content with her.

"I love you dadda"

His eyes teared up at those words "I love you too" he murmured.

"You're have all of this soon my love" Elizabeth tells him "Just hang in there long enough"

"How long do I have to wait?...." he asked her looking scared.

"Only a year"

"I, I don't think I can wait that long"

"I'm part of the 3rd set of girls you take for the Beast"

Dennis gulped nervously "He scares me" he whispered.

Maggie laughs "Beast is my dadda too"

"He is?"

"Yes" she says happily. Elizabeth smiles "He mellows a lot after hearing I was pregnant Bella"

Dennis breathed out deeply

"I hope that's true...I don't really like doing this"

"It all gets better baby" she lays her hand on his.

"I'm sorry I did all this" he told her lifting her hand up to kiss it.

"If you didn't, we would have never met"

Dennis hung his head in shame "I only did this to be apart of something...I'm not like Patricia" he whispered.

She sighs "Babe even Patricia mellows out after the kids are here, so don't give her all the power in these times"

"I'll try...I've done a lot of bad things"

"We all have but the good out ways the bad" she tells him.

He held her hand a little tighter.

"We gotta go now dadda, but I'll see you soon okay" Maggie smiles.

Dennis tried to fight back tears as he said goodbye to little Maggie.

Elizabeth kisses him "We'll see you again soon I promise"

He nodded looking sad at her leaving.

"We love you keep that in your heart" she says as she guides Maggie and herself back into their time.

Dennis sits on the bed never feeling more alone than he did now.

Casey appears again on her cot waiting for her talk from him like how it always plays out.

\--

Elizabeth and Maggie come back to their time and and wake up on the couch in their house again, Maggie laughs and runs off to her room and Elizabeth goes to the kitchen to make dinner.

Dennis came down the stairs and saw her in the kitchen.

"Hey babe, dinners almost ready"

He smiled going over to kiss her.

She kisses him back happily "I love you"

"Love you too" he said softly "Thanks for telling me to wait"

"Wow you remembered" she smirks.

He nodded holding her in his arms "From the moment I saw you again"

"Mm my darling I love you"

"Love you too.. your worth the wait"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story also in my big oc book 3 )


	17. Before the Kidnappings - * Dennis X My Oc Molly *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Molly. ( Dennis gets transported before even the first kidnappings at the zoo took place )

Somehow Dennis gets transported before even the first kidnappings at the zoo took place, he shakes his head and sees he's wearing his grey jacket he usually wore at the zoo, he's standing near a football field, that's when he see's Molly she's dressed in her gym outfit running around the track.

He walks closer towards her admiring her as she ran, he wanted to go over and talk to her but had a feeling she wouldn't recognize him.

She looked so young and full of life and looked so cute in her little white shirt and red shorts, she stops a moment to stretch her legs a bit, she suddenly looks up and sees him.

Dennis smiled sheepishly knowing he had been caught before walking away, he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Excuse me sir?" she comes running up to him.

Dennis turned around to see her.

"Are you one of the new teachers?"

"Uhh no...I'm just a maintenance guy"

"Ooh I'm sorry I bothered you then, I'll let you get back to work" she says blushing, looking embarrassed.

"No it's okay you don't have to go...I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable" he apologized running a hand through his hair like he used to do when he was stressed or nervous.

"You didn't.."

Dennis looked at her softly "You were blushing...I just thought that it meant you were uncomfortable around me" he said backing away.

"No..I was just embarrassed that I wasting your time from working" she bites her lip.

He heard the bell and looked at everyone else leaving "I should let you go.. you might be late to your class" he said softly.

"Oh..okay well um maybe we can talk after this last class?"

"Okay if you want to...I'll wait in my office" he acquiesced.

"Okay seeya later then" she says before leaving for her class.

"Seeya Molly" he breathed before looking around the school, he supposed even if this was a dream or something he could at least work on a few things to blend in.

School finally lets out and she comes out with her bag over her shoulder, a few tears running down her cheeks.

He opened the door and saw her crying "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just got turned down from a guy I thought was taking me to the dance" she pouts.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to come in...I have some cookies in my drawer if you want one"

"I better get home"

"Oh okay...I'll see you later Molly" he said accidentally saying her name.

It doesn't seem to faze her him knowing it "Would you like to come over and stay for dinner?"

"Uhh sure if that's okay with you" he said with a small smile.

"Yes, we don't have much at my house but I'll see what I can do" she smiles back and takes his hand in hers and they walk to her mom's apartment.

He followed her to her moms apartment and stepped inside not knowing what to expect.

She leads him to the kitchen and gets in the fridge "Um let's see..Okay we got stuff for sandwiches?"

"Sounds good to me" he smiled.

She starts making the sandwiches, peaking over at him once in awhile sitting at the table. Dennis kept checking her out looking away every time she turned to look at him not wanting to upset her.

"Okay here's dinner" she lays his plate down in front of him and sits across from him to eat "I hope you like turkey"

"I love it thank you" he grinned before taking a bite.

"I'm glad" she smiles, blushing again, taking a bite of her own food. They eat together not saying anything just sat in a comfortable silence.

"Why were you staring at me?" she says suddenly.

"Oh I was just...thinking" he said nervously.

"About what?" she asks leaning on her elbows on the table, getting closer.

"Uhh...I can't remember" he said softly getting distracted by her.

"Yeah I guess there isn't anything good to think of while looking at me.." she says quietly and sadly getting up to take the dishes to the sink.

"No I just think...your really beautiful" he tells her.

"I never thought I was"

"You are" he whispered taking her hands in his.

"Really?" she looks up at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah really" he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Dennis" he told her his breath hitching as he spoke.

"I like that name" she smiles, laying a hand on his chest.

"Thank you...I like yours" he breathed.

She blushes and bites her bottom lip "Thank you Mr. Dennis.."

His breaths turned into pants when she said that as he stared at her lips, wanting to kiss her.

"Are you wanting to kiss me?" she asks tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah I do" he nodded looking at her tentatively making sure she wasn't freaked out by this.

"Okay" she smiles shyly.

He smiled leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

She almost falls over, melting into the kiss "Mmm.."

He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her as he deepened the kiss.

"It's almost if I've kissed you before" she whispers.

"I know" he murmured wondering whether to tell her he was from the future.

She jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him closer "Keep kissing me"

He grinned kissing her again deeply taking her to her room and laying her on the bed.

"Why me?"

"You're beautiful and kind and remind me of a princess"

She smiles brightly at that, her eyes shining "Gosh I've never had someone talk to me that way"

"I'm glad I could" he smiled back.

"Me too Mr. Dennis..I mean sir" she blushes slightly.

"You can call me Dennis if you like"

"Okay.. um I do need to go get cleaned up and ready for bed"

"Yes please" he breathed nodding his head eagerly.

She leads him to the bathroom where she removes her clothing slowly and turns the shower on. He watched her attentively not wanting to miss a single moment of this. She was so shy acting and yet way to trusting in him for someone she just met for her anyways, she only closes the curtain half way so he can stare at her naked wet body, she runs soap on her body and looks back at him with a playful smile and that cute giggle. He carried on staring loving the way her body moved and her laugh.

Her eyes were so inviting, sparkling at him. 

Without realizing Dennis had undressed and got in the shower with her, he was still maintaining some distance between them but was still transfixed by her. She turns around and stares downwards, obviously at his cock, she swallow's hard trying to find words to say but they weren't coming.

He notices and suddenly gets self conscious "Is this okay" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry..I just, woow..I've seen one before not that I wanted too those times but yours is much better"

Dennis grinned at the compliment "Thanks"

She hugs him suddenly, laying her head against his chest "Gosh your so strong"

"I try to be" he answered softly nestling his head in her hair.

Her hands explore his broad back, feeling every muscle and even wanders down to his ass, squeezing it slightly, the whole time her face looking curious.

He moaned and shivered at her touch watching her explore him.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No.. I like you touching me"

"Will you kiss me again?" she asks putting her arms up around his neck.

He leaned in and kissed her deeper this time holding her like she was made of glass.

She moans into his mouth "Ooh Dennis.."

He kissed her more when she said that.

"Will you touch me too?" she asks shyly.

He moaned his fingers tracing her skin like a map.

"Mm more please" she begs softly.

He went down and stroked her pussy paying attention to the clit.

She almost falls again, feeling like her legs turned into jelly "Please the bed now"

He carried her and laid her down gently before joining her. She shivers slightly, little beads of water still scattered across her soft skin.

He kissed her passionately working his way down her neck, then her body, nibbling on the skin slightly before getting closer to her sweet pussy.

"Please take me..I need you"

He obliges licking her slowly but deeply holding her waist down.

"I meant.. ooh okay this is good too Ooh!" she moans.

He kept going loving the taste of her.

"You going to make me cum if you keep that up" she breathes.

Dennis moaned at what she said and kept going. She suddenly hit her high, getting very soaked with her sweet juices "Oh Dennis.."

Dennis licked her clean before staring up at her.

She gets this confused look on her face and backs up more on the bed "I wasn't supposed to meet you yet"

Dennis's face morphed into a confused expression.

"I feel like your not supposed to meet me yet, like you were meant for after some big events happen but I'm not sure what"

"Ohh, umm...are you mad we met now?" He asked her.

"No, it's just.." she sighs and gets up from the bed walking around "It's just a silly feeling..forget it"

"I can leave"

"Will I ever see you again, Dennis?"

"Maybe some day...I'm sorry for what I did to you today" he said looking guilty about it.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy every second of it daddy..I mean Dennis" she moans under her breath and blushes hard.

Dennis nodded swallowing back a lump in his throat "I'm sorry" he said again before leaving her room. She starts to cry and falls over on her bed.

Dennis was almost at the door when someone came out of the kitchen and spotted him.

"Who the hell are you, are you one of her teachers?" Barbara, Molly's mother asks him.

"Uhh yes that's me" he stammered after jumping out of his skin.

"Pfft..figure's, that child is a slut to whatever man she's around with her daddy talk, she even stole my husband away from me" she says getting her bottle of vodka from the fridge.

"That's a lot of vodka" he observed.

"What, do you want to share?"

"Surely you can't drink this all yourself"

"Within a few days I can"

"Doesn't sound good for your body"

"Are you a doctor?" she asks taking a swig.

"No, just know what alcohol can do to people"

"Well I know what this does to me, it helps me through the night after working all day and for what a spoiled child that takes my husband and my other attempts at boyfriends away from me" she sits on the table.

"Maybe she's not as bad as you think she is" he suggested boldly.

"Oh really..she's distracted my husband since the day she was born and you think she isn't as bad as I think?..pfft"

"She just doesn't seem to be to me"

"She's probably got you wrapped around her little finger just like other men" she takes her bottle and walks past him.

"So what if she does" he asked.

"Then good luck with being used" she laughs coldly, going into her bedroom.

"She wouldn't use me" he defended her storming after Barbara.

She sits back on her bed, sitting the bottle down on her nightstand, she slips off her shirt, not caring he's still there "She does this with every man she comes in close contact with, trust me she's using your ass"

"No she isn't" he retaliated.

She rolls her eyes at him "Wow she's really got you in a tight bind"

"What makes you think you know what's happening between us, I know this is gonna work out"

"Because she's done this shit before"

"I know it's going to work out, be jealous all you want"

"Jealous?!, she ruined my life!" she throws her shoes at him.

"Maybe you need to accept some of the blame yourself"

"I never did anything wrong, she's the one that stole the men of my life away from me, taking away my happiness!" she falls over off the bed onto the floor, not looking at him.

Dennis goes to help her up.

"Go away leave me alone"

"I'm just trying to help you...I'm sorry for what I said" he told her as he managed to get her back on the bed.

"Sorry for what?"

"For what I said it came out harshly"

She just laughs, feeling buzzed from the vodka.

"I think you've had enough of that" he told her.

She just keeps laughing and chuckling as she falls over on her back onto the bed.

Dennis tucked her into her bed before getting her a glass of water.

"I never wanted kids but my husband insisted.." she says sipping the water.

"She's a good girl really just be easy with her"

"Telling me how to parent huh?" she chuckles.

"Just give her another chance"

"Not chance in hell"

Dennis sighed sadly.

"As long as she's around, she'll never let me be happy, she'll always take from me"

"No she won't, maybe you should make some changes as well" he suggested.

"Blah, blah, blah" she says turning over.

"Why don't you want to change?" He asked her.

"Why should I change, when she's the one that's a succubus" she says as she passes out.

Dennis sighed sadly, Molly's mom was so horrible to her daughter and it made him upset. "There must be more to her story than losing her husband" he thought.

Molly's standing in the doorway, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Molly.." he exclaimed getting back up.

She pouts and puts her head down.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help her"

"I know..I'm just sad because I'm going to have to wait half a year to see you again" she bites her lip, crying softly.

"I wish you didn't have to"

"Kiss me before you leave me"

Dennis kissed her deeply with a moan. She kisses him back and hugs him "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again my sweet Dennis"

"I hate that I have to leave you" he sighed softly.

"It will be a year for me, but where ever you come from it will be right away that you'll see me again"

Dennis smiled resting his head on hers.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

She smiles warmly at him as he suddenly disappears back into his own time.

\--

He woke up on the floor with a gasp. Molly's standing over him wearing her little sun dress, looking cute with her baby bump "You alright sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm okay....just had a weird dream that's all" he told her standing up and bringing her in for a kiss.

"Mm sweet kisses"

He grinned kissing her again and then kneeling down to kiss her bump. He feels a slight kick under his hand which surprises Molly making her jump "Wooh that's the first kick I've been able to feel"

"Hey little one" he whispered with a grin.

"Want to go eat out?" she suggests.

"Okay" he nodded.

She takes his hand and leads him to the house to get ready.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*  
> (This story is is in Big oc book 3 also )


	18. Nightmares About Him - *Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke. (Casey has nightmares of her Uncle John and Dennis comforts her )

Casey was fast asleep in bed with Dennis beside her who was reading a book since he couldn't sleep.

She tosses and turns over and over again, making small grunts "Plleasse no..no" she whines.

Dennis saw her having a nightmare and went to hold her closer to him "Shh it's okay Casey your safe, I promise" he whispered to her as he stroked her hair gently.

"I'm getting so tired of these damn dreams" she whispers.

"That's the third one this week, are you okay" he asked her looking so concerned for her.

"I don't know..it's just the same thing"

"Do you want to see a doctor or something?" He asked her laying her down on the bed again next to him.

"Doctor's don't really help" she sighs.

"Anything I can do to help?" He said softly kissing her head softly.

"You being here helps me through anything" she smiles.

He smiled at that "I'm honored" he whispered holding her closer again trying not to hurt her or make her uncomfortable.

Casey and Dennis wasn't intimate all that often, but when they were it was always very raw and passionate, unlike being with Kevin with his sweet ways about him. She looks up at him, wondering what he was feeling in that moment.

He catches her looking at him and stared back his eyes full of compassion and concern for her but also a hunger that she knew only she could satisfy.

She sits up with her back turned to him and slips off her shirt, throwing it aside.

He kissed her back softly before looking up at her "You sure you want to do this after what happened?" He asked her genuinely worried about her.

"Yes Dennis I do" she turns to look over her shoulder at him, kissing him softly.

He kissed her back passionately lifting her up and placing her on top of him.

They tare at each other's clothing much to Dennis's dismay because he likes his clothing folded when he takes them off but in the moment it was hard to stop with her, now their both naked, rubbing their bare bodies against each other "Dennis.." she moans.

He kissed her all over her body before teasing her with his cock rubbing her entrance.

She wraps her legs around his waist bringing him even closer and kisses him deeply.

He moaned into her mouth as he sunk into her, starting to move quickly knowing that's what she likes.

"Why don't we do this more often?" she breathes.

"I didn't know you wanted to" he admitted.

"I just don't ask you much because I wasn't sure how much you wanted to hold back"

"I just didn't want to hurt you like...he did" he breathed.

"You could never hurt me" she cups both sides of his face, giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back with a smile as he went faster.

"You feel so good ooh.." she moans deeply, holding onto him.

"You feel better" he moaned softly hoping she was getting closer to her climax, he didn't want to finish before her.

"Den..Dennis!" she holds onto him tightly as she hits her high.

He hit his just as she did groaning loudly as he came. He looked down at her making sure she was okay with that look she found endearing.

She chuckles lightly "Always so concerned about me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course I love you..." he trailed off looking away from her feeling like he had overstepped his boundaries.

"I love you too"

He looked back at her cautiously "You..you do?" He asked her.

"Yes I do Dennis, I do" she actually tears up with her voice full of emotion.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he apologized holding her close.

"I'm crying because I'm happy"

"Oh okay..." he breathed in relief "Thought I did something wrong"

"No not at all, you did everything right" she kisses him again.

Dennis smiled proudly tracing her skin with his fingertips.

"That tickles" she laughs.

Dennis smirked at her carrying on tracing her body, gently going over her scars.

She closes her eyes and stretches her arms up above her head, looking relaxed.

He kissed her neck sweetly. She kisses him back with a giggle.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered.

"Me? Nah" she waves her hand.

"But you are, your perfect" he breathed kissing her all over.

Casey moans feeling aroused again from his lips touching her skin.

He made his way down her body getting lower until he reached her pussy, spreading her legs open to crawl between them. Just thinking about what he was about to do was making her dizzy with want. He breathed softly before licking her gently finding her clit instantly.

Her legs tense up and jump suddenly from the sudden wave of pleasure that hits her core "Uuhgawd.."

He holds her down gently as he kept going. She moans deeply, grabbing at sheets.

He moaned deeply feeling how wet she was getting from him pleasuring her.

"Ooh fuck..I don't how much longer until I..I fuck!" she cries out.

Dennis licks her clean after she hits her high staring up at her with his mouth still soaked because of her.

"Come back up here" she grins.

He crawled up to her with a small smile. She gives him a kiss "That was wonderful"

"Glad you liked it" he said softly kissing her back. She snuggles up to him more, getting sleepy again.

"I'll protect you from him" he whispered to her.

"I know.." she whispers, drifting off to sleep.

Dennis fell asleep next to her after wrapping her up in blankets.

She sleeps the rest of the night with no trouble.

Dennis slept easily that night as well and was still snoring softly when Casey woke up the next morning. She goes ahead and gets up and makes some pancakes for them both.

He woke up when she came back and shook his shoulder gently to wake him.

"Made some pancakes" she smiles.

"Mmm they smell great" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Well come and get it" she smirks, running into the kitchen. He smirked running after her.

She pours a big glass of orange juice for both of them, sitting them on the table.

He sat down with her and tucked into the pancakes not realizing how hungry he was until he cleared the plate.

"Take a sip of your drink or you'll choke" she giggles.

He nodded taking a sip of orange juice. She sips her own and takes another bite of food.

Dennis looked at her adoringly.

"How they taste?"

"Really good" he whispered.

They finished breakfast and go about their daily routine.

Dennis can't help but check her out every time she walked by him.

She smirks to herself knowing he was looking at her, she looks over her shoulder at him as she helps him clean the house. His eyes snapped away from her as she looked at him, the small blush that was forming giving him away.

She giggles and she looked cute when she actually giggled. Dennis ended up crawling towards her as he panted.

"What on earth are you doing?" she looks down at him and laughs.

"Your just turning me on so much right now" he said looking up at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wow, I wasn't even trying too and I got the job done" she laughs.

He smiled shyly kissing her stomach softly.

"I love you"

Her saying that sent shivers down his whole body.

"You know that you don't have to stay down on your knees" she smiles.

"I wanted to do this" he whispered pulling her pants down slowly checking to make sure this was okay. She giggles again.

He kissed up her legs softly before staring at what he desired the most right now.

"Dennis.." she moans softly.

He looked up at her when she said his name. She tilts her head back saying his name again, closing her eyes. He licked her slowly loving the taste of her so much. She rubs on his shoulders, enjoying what he was doing to her. He moaned contentedly as he kept going picking up the pace.

"I'm going to fall over.. I, I" she stutters.

He made sure to hold her up so she wouldn't fall down and kept on lapping up her juices.

"Uuh Dennis!" she suddenly climaxes.

He licks her clean kissing her leg again.

"I love you" she whispers softy.

"I love you too Casey" he whispered back looking up at her fondly.

"Boy you're wearing me out" she giggles and yawns.

"Sorry" he whispered resting his head on her stomach.

"I think I'm going to go lay down awhile"

"Okay" Dennis nodded letting her go.

She falls asleep on the couch awhile while he finishes up the chores and thinks on what to make for dinner. He cooked a steak and vegetables for dinner laying it nicely on the table for her.

She starts to toss and turn again in her sleep, dreaming about her uncle on top of her trying to hurt her, she starts screaming "Stop! GET OFF ME! uugh!"

Dennis ran over to her holding her in his arms again. She keeps screaming and crying.

"Casey...Casey wake up" he said loudly.

She finally opens her eyes, breathing hard still. Dennis held her not letting her go.

She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him close, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back with the same amount of passion.

"I couldn't get through this without you, I really couldn't" she whispers.

He held her face in his hands sweetly kissing her again.

Tears run down her cheeks as they kiss "I love you"

"Love you too" he breathed resting his head on hers his hand holding hers firmly.

"I feel so silly now, these damn dreams are getting ridiculous, I shouldn't even be giving him another thought, he's rotting in jail and I'm happy with you"

"Bad memories are hard to get rid of" he whispered softly looking away solemnly as thoughts drifted to his Kevin's mother.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" he whispered resting his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go eat and maybe after take a shower?"

"Okay" Dennis said softly kissing her again sweetly.

They go eat the steaks he made "Mm you make a mean steak"

Dennis smiled at that "I'm glad you like it"

"It's cooked just like I like it too"

He blushed again not used to so many compliments.

"You know, you're cute when you blush" she smiles.

"I am?" He asked blushing even more.

"Yeah you are" she smiles again, taking another bite of her food.

He smiled to himself as he finished his plate.

"This wine you gave me makes me feel warm inside"

"Do you like it" he asked her holding her hand gently.

"Mm yes, I don't drink often anymore, but this tastes great" she smiles.

Dennis hummed kissing up her arm contentedly.

"These dreams might not go away for a long while but..I wanted to let you know that having you here with me does help"

"Maybe you should see a doctor, they might be able to help you too" he suggested.

"Yeah but I already told you I feel like they do me no good..I don't know" she sighs.

"I'll go with you if you like" he said kissing her head.

"I'll think about it then"

"Okay" he nodded looking into her eyes.

"Thank you" she smiles and hugs him.

Dennis kissed her softly. She kisses him back, feeling content with him "I love you.

"Love you more" He said between kisses.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	19. Banned from the light -  *Kevin/Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin/Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth (Elizabeth is tossed into the past right before the kidnaping of the first girls take place )

Elizabeth was asleep when she ended up in the past noticing a younger looking Kevin Wendell Crumb walking towards an apartment hurriedly.

She follows him, curious to where he was going.

He unlocked the door to the apartment and was nearly hit by a flying glass bottle that his abusive girlfriend had thrown at him.

Elizabeth sees it happen and winces, wishing she could step in.

"What time do you call this?!" She yelled in his face clearly very drunk, Kevin just winced looking so beaten down by everything "I, I was visiting my mother, she's not well" he whispered looking guilty. "Bullshit...I bet you were cheating on me weren't you" she yelled slapping him hard across his face.

Elizabeth tears up watching, unable to help him.

Kevin didn't say anything clearly shutting down as he knew saying anything would provoke her more. "You spineless, pathetic freak, I don't know why I put up with you" she said spitting in his face, he flinched at her words, really regretting that his protector and best friend had been banned from the light as he felt the panic attack coming.

Elizabeth notices that Dennis wasn't coming to his aid and she figures out that this must have taken place when he was banned out of the light. She lays a comforting hand upon his shoulder "I'm sorry love"

Kevin was struggling to breathe as the panic attack took over, his partner sneered at him "Ugh look at you, when are you going to suck it up and be a man for once?" She asked in disgust, Kevin reached out to her as he struggled to stay grounded, she just moved away letting him fall to the floor. "Katy...please" he gasped desperately crawling towards her, she chuckled walking away to grab her belongings "It's a good job I've found someone better than you to be with, oh don't look so shocked love, we've been having fun behind your back for months now, he's got money and gives me everything I could ever want, and he's so much better in this department" she mocked grabbing his bulge roughly making him yelp which caused her to chuckle cruelly "Enjoy your pitiful, lonely excuse of a life mister Crumb, I bet it will be horrible for you" she smirked kicking him with her heels before walking out.

Elizabeth gets down by his side finally being able to lift his hand in hers "Kevin.."

His breathing was so shallow as he shook like a leaf.

"Kevin my sweet Kevin, don't despair, you will have everything you could ever want in the near future..I promise you my love" she tells him.

"She really left me..." his small voice cracked as he laid there on the floor fighting all the emotions he was feeling.

"Baby that was a good thing, she was bad for you, you can and will do so much better"

"I, I don't mean to not be good enough...my mental health means I'm....I'm not good at being turned on" he stuttered sadly.

"But you are if your with someone you actually are in love with"

"I don't think anybody would love me, I'm a mess" he shivered.

"I love you Kevin, all of you"

He turned to look at her with difficulty since his body was battered and bruised badly.

"Come to me Kevin" she outstretches her arms out to him.

He crawled over with a groan, his body ached badly and he could only make it a small distance before collapsing near her.

She hugs him close "My dearest one"

He nestled into her chest, seeking out the warmth and affection of another person. It had been so long for him.

She kisses his head over and over again "You are wonderful"

He didn't reply since he had passed out in her arms since he was so exhausted.

She takes care of him, getting him in bed and tending to his wounds. He moaned contentedly in his sleep feeling the pain go away and his muscles relaxing after aching for so long. She hums to him, kissing his cheeks. He slept soundly listening to her sweet tune.

She goes to make him dinner. He woke up after his stomach growled loudly waking him up to the smell of food.

"Come get some food baby" she plates some up sitting it on the table. He got up slowly still aching a little bit before trying to get to the table.

"If you like to stay in bed I can bring it to you on tray?"

"Oh, uhh...no it's okay I can do it" he said trying not to seem weak.

"It's alright, lets get you back in bed and I'll bring you your food" she smiles. Kevin nodded slowly limping to his bed again.

After serving him his dinner and enjoying the fact he was enjoying the food so much, she sits down by him on the bed "Kevin.."

"Yeah..." he whispered softly looking up at her.

"When will you unban Dennis from the light?"

"How...how did you know about that?..." he panicked getting himself in a state again.

"Because I know of you and the others, I'm your wife..I'm from the future"

Kevin gasped feeling overwhelmed by her statement.

"I'm also mother to your children"

"Children...no that can't be right...we're not allowed to have that"

"But you do and they are wonderful and you make such a wonderful father"

Kevin seem a little shocked about the news, not sure how to take it. She leans in and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He yelped instinctively pulling away in fear as he curled up into a ball. Suddenly a familiar face was staring back at her sternly.

She reaches out to him "Dennis.."

He stared at her blankly before getting out of bed to look around.

"Are you happy to be out in the light again?"

"Why am I out here?...I shouldn't be" he said looking confused as he saw the date on the calendar gasping as he realized how long it had been.

"I think Kevin got scared because I kissed him"

"It's been ten years and that's all it took?" He questioned.

"He was being hurt by his girlfriend Katy earlier and I came to his aid"

Dennis rubbed his head in confusion trying to catch up with what had happened. She comes up to him and hugs him from behind. Dennis tensed up not sure how to take this affection.

"I know you have been planning something lately with Patricia" she says softly, rubbing his shoulders.

"What how do you know that" Dennis said fearfully.

"I know a lot of things Dennis, all about you and the others and this upcoming plan to bring forth the Beast"

Dennis gulped nervously not sure what to say.

"It's okay I won't tell Kevin, in fact I want the Beast to come because he's part of me as well, I want him to come" she tells him walking around him slowly.

"You, you do?" He asked her unsure how to react to this.

"Yes, just like I want to be a part of you always Dennis" she unbuttons her dress in the front and takes his hand laying it on her breasts.

Dennis looked at her breasts before turning away "I can't...I'm not supposed to do this" he said.

"With me you can"

"No I got banned from the light for doing this"

"It won't happen with me" she says unclipping her bra, exposing her breasts fully as she sways back and forth.

Dennis looked away still too afraid to look.

"Come be with your future wife" she licks her lips.

Dennis didn't know what to do as he looked at her with scared eyes.

"I'm yours Dennis, always yours" she holds her arms out to him. He leaned into the hug.

She gets him to sit on the bed with her "Lay your head against my chest and hear my heart beat for you"

He rested his head on her chest listening sweetly. She rubs his head as he listens, she lays down fully with his head between her breasts. His breathing was slow and steady.

Her breathing becomes more erotic, feeling his hot breath on her breasts made her horny and her nipples harden. Dennis had his eyes closed not noticing anything.

"Dennis.." she whispers.

He looked up at her sleepily.

"Can't you see that I need you"

Dennis shivered at her words "I'm scared" he admitted.

"Don't be my love"

He trembled slightly.

"Suck and lick my breasts at least..please" she begs.

He did as he was told. She moans, her legs falling open more on their own accord. "Mmm"

He carried on pleasuring her sucking her breasts gently.

"Mmm darling.." she suddenly pulls him up on top of her and kisses him deeply, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Dennis gasped in surprise. She reaches down between them rubbing on his bulge firmly "I want you..you drive me crazy"

He jumped at her touch "I'm sorry...I don't think I can" he said shakily.

"You can and you must..please baby..I need you" she says kissing his lips again.

"I mean...it's...it's not hard" he whispered feeling embarrassed.

"I'll dance for you anytime, bare and wanting you badly.." she purrs in his ear. He moaned softly at her words.

"Ravage me darling"

He took her clothes off slowly staring down at her. She was already wet for him, lust in her eyes as she stares at him.

"I don't want you to see me..." he said self consciously.

"Don't worry I know about your scars and they are so beautiful to me"

He slowly took his clothing off but left his white tank on.

"Still sexy" she purrs.

He slowly kissed her body.

"You're driving me crazy Dennis Crumb!" she moans loudly.

Dennis moaned softly as he carried on.

"You are so bad but I love it so much"

He looked up at her making sure she was okay.

She chuckles at him, at his cute face so full of concern for her "Dennis.."

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Fuck me like you mean it" she smirks.

He got into position and thrusted into her eagerly.

"Uuh fuck..more!" she begs him.

He groaned shakily as he went faster. She gets him to kiss her deeply, her hands gripping onto his shoulders hard. He kissed her back softly still feeling insecure.

"I love you" she moans.

He just moaned as he carried on.

She holds onto him tightly "My Dennis..always"

He came suddenly completely unexpecting it.

She kisses him all over his face "I'll always be yours"

Dennis looked at her in a state of shock and ecstasy.

"I want to come back to you, please let me, please" she says, missing her own time. She closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry....I don't know how to do that" he said like he had done something wrong.

"You are my perfect man" she cups both sides of his face.

Dennis moaned softly enjoying her touches, his phone went off and there was a reminder for one of the others to see mother.

"Don't worry about it, stay with me"

He collapsed next to her on the bed feeling his body aching. She snuggles up beside him, reaching down to play rub on his cock, giggling as she does it.

He moaned softly as his cock sprung back to life.

"Looks like someone's not finished" she laughs.

"I guess not" he said shyly.

"How cute you are" she kisses his jawline.

He smiled a little at the compliment.

"I do miss our babies"

"I'm sorry" he said wishing he could help her.

"I can't wait till you get to meet them, they are perfect"

He smiled more at the thought. She smiles back, giving him another kiss "Everything turns out the way it should in the end"

"I hope so" he sighed.

"I know so" she smiles.

Dennis is suddenly pushed out the light again abruptly and a scared Kevin took over again noticing the time "Oh no, I'm late...I have to see her" he said in a panic flying out the apartment in a hurry.

"Kevin don't!" she yells after him.

It was too late he had already gone to see her. Kevin was in their childhood home sitting next to their mother who was lying still in bed, she looked so frail since she had gotten ill.

\--

Elizabeth waits around his apartment, cleaning an already spotless home due to Dennis, she sits on the couch worrying.

\--

Kevin took his mother's hand gently hoping she would choose this moment to show some affection, she coughed weakly and he grabbed her glass of water so she could drink something. 

"I'm here momma" he said softly, yelping when she grabbed his collar bringing him closer to her. "You...were always a disappointment" she gasped before she went slack.

\--

Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch waiting for him to come back, she missed their kids and wondered if she would ever be able to return to her own time.

Kevin was on the bus in a state of shock after what his mother had said to him, he felt hopeless and just felt like giving up as he pulled out the pistol from his jacket pocket. That's when the plan of the Horde takes over and Hedwig pushes Mr. Dennis into the light.

Dennis gasped suddenly still not used to being pushed into the light, noticing the gun in his hand and quickly hiding it away hoping no one had seen it.

\--

Elizabeth cries in her sleep holding the pillow close to her.

Dennis got home eventually and saw her crying "What's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"I'm missing our babies"

"How can I get you home?" He asked knowing he needed to sort this out.

"I don't know, I just came here and now I don't know how to get back" she sighs.

"Kevin had this" he said showing the gun to her.

"I know, you told me that you woke up on the train holding it and that Kevin was planning on killing himself after what his mother last said to him"

Dennis bowed his head in sympathy for Kevin "He can't come out again after that, he's not stable enough anymore"

"Only for a little while"

Dennis sighed sadly feeling upset about his little brother.

"Everything will turn out like it should" she cups his cheek.

"Hopefully...got to do some questionable things before that though" he sighed.

"I know.." she sighs softly, intertwining her fingers through his.

"You know this guy you meet at the beginning...that's not who I want to be..." he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dennis you meet to begin with...that's not who I am" he said softly.

"What are you saying, that your not going through with the plan?"

"I, I don't know" he sighed sadly.

"If you don't I don't think we'll even meet and what if it changes events for me.. my future" she says getting worried.

Dennis rested his head on her lap "I never want to disappoint you ever" he told her.

"I'm just so scared now..that not even our babies will even exist"

"I'm sorry...I'll do it" he whispered defeatedly.

"I wish I knew how this stuff worked, so I would know if these events would even effect my timeline"

"It's not worth the risk...I'll do it" he said bowing his head.

"Don't think about it right now just..just kiss me" she hugs him.

He kissed her softly fighting back tears. She closes her eyes as she kisses him "I love you"

"Love you too" he croaked a tear fell down his face.

"Come lay down with me" she takes his hand leading him to the bed.

Dennis followed her laying down next to her. She snuggles up to him, kissing his face.

"Will it get better" he asked softly.

"Yes"

Dennis nodded nestling his head on her chest.

"Love you always" she says as she falls into sleep.

He fell asleep next to her holding onto her what she said about it getting better.

"Dennis.." she cries in her sleep.

\--

**Back in her time..**

Dennis walked over to her and cuddled her in bed.

"I'm not going to see the babies again!" she cries out.

"Lizzy baby wake up...it's okay" he said softly shaking her awake.

She wakes up, shaking a little and looks around at their bedroom "Oh baby..I didn't think I'd see you like this again"

Dennis held her shushing softly "It's okay" he comforted her.

"I love you so much"

"Love you more" he said softly.

She hugs him tightly, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back when they heard knocking on the door

"Come in" Dennis called, the door opened and all of a sudden a blur in the shape of Maggie jumped on the bed with them with a giggle.

Elizabeth hug her close "My sweet Maggie"

"You were crying momma" she said sweetly.

"Yes, but I'm okay now"

Maggie kissed her face all over before giving her a big hug making her fall back on the bed. "Momma got the hug monster" she giggled again with a grin.

"Yes I did" Elizabeth laughs.

Maggie hugged her tightly "Momma can't get up now"

"Oh noes!" she plays along "Oh wow Maggie your so strong"

"It's all the vegetales" Maggie said making her laugh after she mispronounced vegetables.

"My silly girl, would you like some pancakes?"

"Hmmm, yes" she said jumping up.

"Alright" Elizabeth says happily as she gets her robe on. Maggie races down to the kitchen.

She looks over at Dennis "It's so good to be home"

"Good to have you back my love" he said kissing her again sweetly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story in my oc book 4 and my vol 5 )


	20. His Blessing -  *Kevin/Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Wendell Crumb/Dennis X Casey Cooke (Kevin with the help of Dennis wants to ask Casey's foster father for his blessing but something goes wrong)

Casey was staying at her foster father's house waiting for Kevin to come over to see her.

Kevin was in the car nervously as he prepared to meet Casey's foster father to ask for his blessing. "I don't know if I can do this" he breathed. "Come on Kev we have to do this right and we can't continue without his blessing" Dennis tried to persuade him, Kevin took a deep breath before relaxing "Okay I'm ready" he whispered getting out of the car.

Casey heard him and opened the door "Hey there you are, I was getting worried"

"Sorry I kept you waiting" he whispered.

"It's fine, come on in" she gives him a kiss and takes his hand in hers.

He was still shaking when he walked with her to find her foster father.

Casey goes to get some drinks for them "Go sit on the couch"

Kevin nodded sitting down and waiting patiently.

She brings a tray with a plate of cookies and some drinks. Kevin goes to help her and takes the drinks.

She smiles at him, sitting the cookies down on the table and taking a seat on the couch.

He sets the drinks on the table but misses it as he leans down and that spill on the floor with a loud smash.

Casey jumps from the loud sound "Dang"

Kevin tenses up as he looked at the mess "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up" he panicked taking his handkerchief.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get some towels"

Kevin felt himself panicking as a flashback took over

**"Kevin Wendell crumb you made a mess, You stupid boy"**

"I'm sorry momma" he whined before he lost the light.

"Kevin talk to me, Kevin!" Casey tries to shake him.

Suddenly the Beast emerged with a growl staring at her.

"Shit.. you can't be here right now" she says backing up.

"And why not?" he growled standing up ominously.

"Because Kevin's supposed to meet my adopted father and get his blessing"

He smirked at her "He's scared"

"I know he is but I need him here"

He huffed at her going to kiss her.

"He's coming home from work soon" she panics.

He sneered at her walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, I need Kevin here"

"I need to eat" he growled.

"Can't you wait till later?" she crosses her arms.

He sulked towards her "Why not now" he asked her.

"Because I told you, Kevin and I need to get his blessing"

He sighed looking disappointed but stayed put.

"Well are you giving him back the light or not?"

"He's still scared" he told her.

"I'm freaking out here, please he's going to back soon and I can't let him see you like this" she sighs.

He huffed again before leaving the light.

She throws her arms up in annoyance, not knowing what to do.

After a lot of squabbling Dennis managed to take the light.

At this point she's sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Casey?" Dennis said softly.

"Oh Dennis, what am I going to do?"

"We're working on it...if it comes to it I can do a good impression of Kevin" he told her.

"Okay" she hugs him.

He hugged her back softly "Does he know about our DID?" he asked.

"Um not yet..I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not and I felt like maybe I should ask you first"

"It's okay I don't mind...it might help him understand if we keep stealing the light" he whispered.

She leans forward and gives him a kiss.

Dennis moaned kissing her back sweetly.

"Maybe.." she starts but stops, kissing him a bit deeper.

"Maybe what?" he asked her.

"Maybe we should do this in my bedroom?" she breathes.

"Okay" he nodded.

"Carry me?" she smiles.

Dennis grinned lifting her up easily and carrying her to her bedroom.

As soon as they got close to her bed she begins taking off her pants and panties but nothing else indicating she just wanted a quick one with him.

Dennis groaned at the sight of her, pouncing on her immediately.

She wraps her legs around his waist, letting him slip into her easily "Uuh.." she moans.

He moaned contentedly as he went at a good pace.

She pants hard, clearly enjoying his rhythm, her nails dig into his still clothed shoulders, gripping onto him.

He carried on kissing her neck tenderly, his breath tickling her skin.

"You're tickling me" she laughs.

He chuckled breathlessly doing it again.

She laughs harder "Oh man your killing me!"

He looked at her lovingly as he kept going.

"Mmm Dennis" she moans.

Dennis went faster spurred on by her moans "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she breathes, holding onto him tightly.

He moaned next to her ear as he came inside her, staring at her with adoration.

"I'm excited to know if he approves"

"Yeah me too, we've been so nervous about this" he admitted.

"So have I but the outcome in the end I think will be wonderful" she smiles.

"I hope so" he whispered kissing her softly.

They snuggle together a while longer before her adopted father comes home and they sit to have the chat with him, which goes well, he gives them his blessing.

Dennis smiled at her happily as she brought him in for a hug.

They go back to his place to have dinner and hang out for awhile.

Dennis held her hand as he ate "What did you think of my impression of Kevin?" he asked her.

"It was spot on" she smiles and takes a bite of her food.

"That's because it was him" he whispered.

"Really?"

Dennis nodded "He knew how important this was for you and he wanted to be there for you" he told her sweetly.

She leans in giving him a kiss "Tell him thank you"

"I'll be sure to tell him " he said kissing her again.

"Oh Hedwig wanted to know how it all went after"

"I'll let him know as well" he chuckled.

"I want to tell him"

"Okay I'll go get him" he whispered kissing her again.

She kisses him back and leans back to wait for him.

Hedwig came out of the light and stared at her happily.

"Guess what"

"What?" he asked her leaning in like she was going to tell him a secret.

"We got his blessing!" she says excitedly.

"Really...yay!" he shouted happily.

She hugs him, giving his head a kiss "I'm so happy Hedwig"

"That means we get to stay with you etcetera?" he said with the biggest grin.

"Yes and it means Kevin and I are going to get married"

"Ohh wow..oh wait there's gonna be kissing and that's gross"

"Don't worry that's not gonna be you" she smirks.

"We could use the rings from the sweets I got" he said sweetly.

"Oh really, lets see them?"

He got the sweet packets and inside were some sweets in the shape of rings "Here you can have that one" he said handing her one.

"Aww thank you"

"You gotta wear it" he said to her putting it on her finger.

"It's lovely Hedwig, I'll treasure it always" she smiles.

"Yay I'm glad" he said hugging her.

"Me too" she says tearing up.

"Hey why you crying?" he asked wiping a tear away.

"Just can't believe I can finally settle down and be happy"

"I'm happy for you etcetera" he told her.

"Thank you that means a lot"

He moved the packet of sweets towards her "You can have them" he said.

"I know very well you'll be asking for them later on, so I'll give them right back to you now to eat" she smirks.

He grinned at her taking them back and eating one carefully.

"It was good seeing you Hedwig"

"Yeah you too...I'm gonna start getting ideas together for the wedding etcetera" he said with a smirk.

"Okay you do that"

"Casey and Kevin sitting in a tree" he started singing before leaning back and laughing hysterically.

She rolls her eyes, smirking "Yeah, yeah smarty pants, get Kevin for me please?"

"Okay" he said dramatically before leaving the light and getting Kevin.

As soon as she see's Kevin take the light she hugs and kisses him.

He kissed her back happily "I'm happy he approved"

"So am I" she smiles.

"Sorry I didn't tell you it was me in the light, I made the decision to come back very last minute" he told her.

"It's alright, I am proud of you"

He smiled kissing her again before groaning "Hedwig knock it off" he said to him.

"What's he doing?"

"Singing that song again" he said rolling his eyes.

Casey laughs and hugs him tight "I love you my future husband"

"I love you too my wife" he grinned.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for '24personsinfreaksbody' on wattpad. *
> 
> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	21. Diamonds And Beasts  - *The Beast X My Oc Olivia*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast X My Oc's Olivia/ Elizabeth ( First meeting - Olivia meets The Beast for the first time while he's out hunting)

Olivia Honey was out doing some nightly shopping at her favorite jewelry store, she was looking at diamond choker necklaces "How much for this one?" she asks the casher.

"That one...you wouldn't be able to afford that young lady" the shop owner said with a smirk.

Olivia smirks back "Try me"

"Alright its $700" he told her.

She slides her credit card across the counter "Sold"

He took it looking surprised when it actually worked.

She takes it back after he's done with it and puts it back in her Couch purse with a smile "I think I'll wear it out"

"Okay, here you go" he said putting it on her.

"Thank you" she leaves with her new choker on, she smiles as she breathes in the night air.

What she didn't now is that the Beast is also out on a hunt and had been observing her for a while "She smells familiar" he said to himself.

She stops a moment to sit down on a bench, one of her stockings had fallen down her leg, so she pulls her skirt up more over her thigh and pulls it up slowly.

"That's Olivia" Dennis told him as they watched from a distance.

She takes her small makeup mirror out of her purse and admires her necklace on her sweet neck. "Mm nice"

A group of thugs walk over to her and try to take the necklace away from her, the Beast sprung into action jumping off the building and pouncing on one of the thugs snapping his neck before devouring the others.

She doesn't recognize him and takes off running into the park.

He takes off after her keeping his distance so she could calm down.

She leans against a tree with a hand on her chest breathing hard "Oh Fuck me.." she says to herself.

Beast watches her from above in a tree branch, his heavy breaths gave him away eventually.

She looks up and sees him, backing away slightly "Oh.."

"Don't be afraid" he told her.

She just stares at him for the longest time, her heart beat going fast "So your the Beast huh, Dennis told me about you"

He jumped down from the tree landing in front to her,

"Feww" she breathes "You're freaking huge"

Does it scare you?" he asked.

"No.." she gets a little closer to him and reaches out and traces one of the blueish veins in his chest.

His skin twitched at her touch.

"Thanks for getting rid of those assholes back there, I'd really hate to part with this necklace"

"We can't let those impures hurt one of our own"

She leans into him, giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back with a moan.

"Can I tame the Beast or are you to wild to tame?" she whispers in his ear.

"You can try" he challenged her kissing her more forcefully.

She moans into his mouth, lifting her leg up to wrap around his waist.

His cock grew harder as he pressed her against the tree, grinding against her already.

She lifts herself up a little and then slides down on to cock, with her hands resting on his shoulders.

He moaned as he rammed into her sweet pussy "You are delectable" he groaned.

"Mm that's a new one" she giggles.

He grinned as he kept going gripping onto her and scratching her flesh.

"Oh ooh my.." she moans deeply.

He nipped her neck as he went rougher with her knowing somehow that she could take it.

She kisses and licks his neck while he goes on her.

He could feel himself getting closer to his climax as he lifts his neck up for her.

She tries to nip at his skin but it doesn't break and you can hear her groan.

"You can't break the skin" he told her with a loud groan.

"Oh lucky you" she jokes.

He smirked before he came inside her with a groan.

She came along with him with a deep satisfied moan "You are a Beast" she giggles.

He chuckled with her still gripping her tightly.

"So Dennis is in there with you huh?"

"Yes" he purred staring at her hungrily.

"Tell him I said hi" she giggles.

"He says hello too" he told her deeply.

"You wanna get out of here?"

He nodded following her.

They go to her house "Make yourself at home"

He curled up on her bed like a cat would as he waited for her.

She comes over to him and nuzzles his face "Mm cute"

He purred at her nuzzling her back.

"Won't your wife be upset if your not home soon?" she asks in a teasing voice.

"I can stay out as long as I want to" he told her confidently.

"Ooh such a bad boy you are..I mean Beast"

He grinned nipping her neck.

She moans in response "How often does she please you?"

"Whenever I'm with her" he told her.

"Is that mostly to Dennis or you?"

"Mostly Dennis but she pleases me when I'm in the light just as much"

"What about Molly?"

"She's Dennis's" he explained.

"But what's to stop you from taking her I mean you are the Beast after all"

"Elizabeth satisfies me...me Molly cannot handle me" he told her.

"What, do you think she's gonna break or something?" she laughs.

"She's not good with rough sex"

"Mm how do you know if you haven't tried?"

"Dennis knows her limits...Besides as long as I have Elizabeth I don't need to be with her"

"Well your being with me"

"I didn't say I was good all the time" he told her huskily.

"I'm never good" she giggles, nipping at his bottom lip.

He groaned digging his nails into her flesh.

"Has she ever pampered you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Lay on your stomach" she tells him.

He followed her instructions looking slightly confused.

She sits next to him and starts massaging his back "Like this"

He moaned as his muscles relaxed.

She really gets into it, pushing her hands against his muscles, massaging deeply "How's that?"

"Mmm it's good" he moaned.

"A guy I used to know taught me the art of massage" she chuckles.

"Well your good at it" he assured her.

"You can turn back over onto your back now"

He turned over looking more relaxed.

She goes down on him, licking and sucking on his cock, while rubbing one of her hands around on his strong abs "Mmm"

He groaned loudly as he pulled her hair. She goes faster then, moaning around him.

His hips bucked as he felt more and more turned on.

Olivia begins to deep throat him, digging her nails into his strong thighs.

He groaned as he came in her mouth.

She finally sits up, licking her lips slowly with a smirk on her face.

"Your good at those massages" he panted.

"Thank you, I'm gonna go get cleaned up" she gets up from the bed and goes in the bathroom.

He watched her go falling back onto the bed.

Suddenly there's a small knock at the door.

He got up to answer it after getting changed. Molly standing there.

Beast stared at her softly "How did you know we were here?" he asked.

"There's a tracker on your cell..never thought we needed to use it"

Beast nodded slowly "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"She's at home with the kids"

"Dennis isn't part of this if your worried about that" he told her.

"That hasn't stopped him before with her" she crosses her arms.

"It's just been me"

"Still the same body" she pouts.

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"I mean is that she's still messing around with my man's body and I don't really like it"

"It's not just Dennis in here" he responded.

"I know that, but it's still the body I married also" she pouts.

Beast huffed at her still being stubborn.

"Don't you huff at me" she says poking him in the chest.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or I'll tell Elizabeth that I found you here with Olivia"

He faltered for a bit when she said that "She wouldn't get upset as well would she?"

"You know very well she does"

Beast sighed softly leaning on the door frame "Fine I'll come back" he said giving in.

She gives a satisfied smile.

He walked over to the bathroom to tell Olivia he was going.

Olivia smirks at him, peaking her head out from behind the shower curtain "Boy you sure gave in quickly" she teases.

He growled at her making it clear he wasn't in a good mood about this.

She chuckles "But I guess you Have to listen to her since she's in charge and all that jazz"

"She is my wife after all" he told her.

"One of them"

He huffed again walking away,

"No goodbye kiss?"

He sighed kissing her softly.

"Mm bye Beasty"

He stared at her before leaving with Molly.

Molly grabs his hand, not letting go until they get to the car.

He growled as he yanked his hand away from hers, he was acting like a complete brat.

"Hey now, don't you act that way with me"

He just got in the car sulking all the way home.

"Please take a shower when we get home, we can smell her perfume on you"

"Fine" he said.

"Good Beast" she smiles and goes inside.

He sighed again going upstairs to shower.

Elizabeth is sitting at her mirror, brushing her hair out when he walks through the room "You were out with her again, weren't you?"

He sighed but nodded.

She sighs deeply in response "Was it worth it?"

"Worth what?" He asked her looking confused.

"Was sex with her worth not coming home to us for what you needed?"

"Why is there a tracker on our phone?" He asked her gruffly.

"I put it on there for protection, in case one of you got in trouble and then Molly and I could track you"

"So you can spy on me" he growled.

"I just told you what it was for"

"I don't like it" he told her sulkily.

"Get over it" she turns her head away from looking at him.

He marched over to her grabbing her roughly "No I will not get over it, why is it bad for me to go out and be tracked like an animal" he snarled at her.

"I told you it's for protection for all of you and don't you dare snarl at me"

"What are you going to do about he" he snarled at her again.

"I don't bother with her, it's you that I bother with"

"Why, what did I do wrong?"

"I just don't think you need her when you have Molly and I to satisfy you and the fact we're married" she sighs.

"Molly can't handle me" he told her.

"She could if you were gentle with her but that's beside the point"

He huffed at her looking away.

She cups his cheek with her hand "Aren't I worth to you?"

"Of course" he said.

"Then please understand"

"Understand what?"

"What I'm telling you and how it feels on my side of the tracks" she sighs.

"But Dennis has done it before, why is this any different?"

"I've had my talks with him also, lets just leave it at that"

"Oh really, and what exactly did you say to him?" Beast asked.

"I told him it does hurt my feelings but he has urges unlike you that he struggles with"

"She gives herself so readily...how are you supposed to resist that?" he told her.

"Like I don't?"

"She's different"

"Oh you mean she hasn't had babies? Because that's the only thing different about her"

"She's just different" he sighed.

"How?"

"She's new" he told her.

"New, what's that even mean?

"I don't have to explain anymore"

"What's so much better with her that you can't get from me?" she opens the top part of her robe baring her breasts. He stared at her going to touch her chest.

"Tell me" she closes her eyes.

"I don't know what it is, she just attractive to me" he whispered.

She takes his hands making him hold her breasts "More then me?

"I don't know...she doesn't have these" he said squeezing her breasts.

She moans "Tell me more"

"I like her just as a bit of fun really" he admitted to her.

"I'm not fun enough for ya huh?"

He stared at her longingly "I'm going to pay for that aren't I"

"Maybe.."

"She's just different Elizabeth that's all there is to it" he tells her.

"Better then me?"

"Not at all" he said going to kiss her but she backs away from him.

"Tell me what I want to hear"

"I want you"

"Do you love me?"

"Yess" he hissed.

"Say it" she rubs her hands on his cheeks, looking him right in the eye.

"I love you" he breathed.

She nuzzles his face, purring in his ear "I love you to my sweet darling"

He kisses her cheek softly his breathing coming out in pants as she drove him crazy.

She embraces him with her head laying on his shoulder "My Beast"

He gripped her tightly before tearing her robe off.

"Will you leave bruises on me tonight like last time?" she asks with a lustful look.

"If that's what you truly want" he purred.

"You always satisfy me my love" she purrs back.

He kissed her roughly before pushing her onto the bed.

She stretches out like a wild cat and holds her arms out to him "Come"

He growled before pouncing and biting her skin.

"Mmm" she mewls at the feeling.

He bit her harder already leaving marks on her skin before sinking inside her roughly "For a second I thought you wouldn't let me do this"

"I'm always yours. I'm your wife and mother of our sweet children"

He groaned like an animal in heat as he pounded into her not letting up at all.

"Ooh Beast!" she cries out, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

He kissed and his teeth grazed her lip cutting it because of his roughness.

She groans in response from the slight sting of it but she pushes through it and enjoys his thrusts more.

He held her down as he carried on ramming into her with a loud groan.

"Ooh fuck..I'm gonna uuhh!" she cries out loudly.

He came inside her with a growl. She just holds him to her tightly, not letting go, kissing his face. He panted as she kissed him.

"My Beast, how I love you so.." she says softly, rubbing her cheek against his cheek.

He turned to kiss her again passionately. She kisses him back with a moan.

"My queen" he moaned kissing her again "I think I know what the problem is" he told her.

"What?"

"I've been feeling intense waves of sexual desires recently, almost as if I'm in heat, like those animals Dennis reads about"

"Then come to me always come to me for I'm for you"

"I understand, I guess it must have been because she was there at the time, I wanted to be with her"

"I forgive you" she tells him.

"You do?" He said looking surprised,

"I always do because I love you"

Beast stared at her fondly "I will try harder to control myself when I am feeling like this" he told her.

"Thank you my love" she smiles.

Beast kissed her softly feeling a little better.

"I love you"

"I love you too my Queen" he breathed.

They fall asleep together, holding each other close.

Beast got restless again as his desires got stronger. Elizabeth turns over still in deep sleep.

He growled as his body ached with that heat he had been feeling for so long.

Molly walks past the doorway of their bedroom, she was just laying baby Daisy down again after feeding her.

Beast was lying right behind Elizabeth, his cock running over her entrance.

She lifts her leg up a little so he could hold it as he slid into her "Mmm" she moans.

He went deep straight away biting her neck again as he held her in place "My wife" he groaned as he felt himself getting more and more intense.

She stayed still, letting him go as much as he wanted on her.

Eventually he came again and started feeling exhausted slumping on the bed and falling asleep eventually. She falls back to sleep with him.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story also in my Big Oc book 4)


	22. Found - *Kevin/Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin Wendell Crumb/Dennis X Casey Cooke (Casey finds Kevin lost in a ally way after an encounter with Dr. Staple )

Kevin had escaped from Doctor Staple and was sleeping rough on the streets trying to keep a low profile. He was feeling tired and weak and his clothes were all torn from what had happened. He found a place to stop and lie down behind a dumpster, he was so tired he went to sleep instantly huddling up to keep himself warm on this cold, winter night.

Casey is coming across the street from a coffee shop she works at and she passes the ally he's in.

He was shaking a lot since his clothes were so thin.

"Kevin?" she's suddenly standing by the dumpster after hearing him stir.

He woke up with a jump not expecting someone to say his name.

"How did you get here?"

"Casey?..." he said trembling.

"Yes Kevin it's me, come with me" she says taking ahold of his arm, leading him to her car.

He struggled getting in, lying on the seat as his body shook, he felt so cold.

She gets him back to her place and leads him inside, "I want you to sit here on the couch and get warm while I go and get you some clothes, I'll be right back"

He laid down straight away wrapping the blanket around himself trying to warm up.

She comes back 15 minutes later with a few bags of clothes and other things for him "Here I got what I could"

"Thank you" he breathed going to another room to change.

"If you want to take a warm shower the bathroom is through my room"

He nodded making his way to the shower and stripped down quickly jumping into the shower.

She comes in a few minutes later and is standing outside the curtain "I got you a towel and I ordered some food"

He jumped again slightly but soon relaxed when he remembered it was Casey "Thank you Casey" he said with a small smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little jumpy after...you know" he whispered.

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, its not your fault" he whispered.

"I'll just go and let you get out of the shower"

"Sorry Casey" he whispered.

"No need to be sorry" she walks out into her room, leaving him alone in the bathroom to get dressed. He dried off quickly and got dressed smiling at her choice of clothing for him.

She's sitting on the bed waiting for him when he comes out.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey.." she says softly "You look nice"

"Yeah, thanks for the clothes...they're really cozy"

"Your welcome" she smiles.

He smiled before his legs buckled from exhaustion.

"Do you want to lay down awhile?"

"Yeah that might be a good idea" he said struggling to get back up.

She throws a blanket over him and gives him a kiss "I'll wake you when it's time for dinner"

He nodded once before nodding off, he was so tired after everything that had happened.

She does some chores around the house to keep herself busy as he sleeps.

He slept soundly for a while before a nightmare brought her to his side "No, no please" he screamed.

Casey comes in the room and hugs him close "Hey it's okay Kevin, I'm here"

He settled down at her touch as his hand held onto her shirt tightly.

She gets under the blanket with him "Kevin.."

He woke up when he heard her voice looking at her.

She softly kisses him on the lips "Dinners ready"

"Okay" he whispered softly staring at her lips.

"Is it okay that I kissed you?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so" he whispered.

"I don't want to make you do something you don't want" she says in a rushed voice.

He leaned closer and gave her a quick peck. She grins and leans her forehead against his.

"It feels right" he whispered.

"It feels right to me too"

He reached out to touch her body gently "I can't believe your real" he told her getting choked up with tears.

"You can touch me and kiss me if you want too"

He kissed her again his fingers tracing her body.

"Mm Kevin" she moans softly.

He breathed out softly looking at her sweetly.

"Kiss me more" she holds him closer to her.

He kissed her more holding her waist gently "I'm so glad I have you"

"I'm glad to have you too"

"I've been so alone since.. " he broke down in tears again.

"Tell me"

"They're gone Casey" he wept into her shirt.

"All of them, are you sure?"

"My thoughts...are silent" he whispered.

"Maybe, they're still there but staying in the dark?"

"None of them have come out yet" he told her looking scared.

"I'm sure they will in time, just give it some time, but I want to let you know I'm proud of you that your still here" she smiles.

"Really..." he said looking at her fondly.

"Yes, it shows that you're not scared anymore, that you have strength"

"I needed to see you again" he said endearingly.

"I'm happy your back with me"

He hugged her, kissing her head softly.

"Can we get back to the kissing part?" she smiles.

"Oh Yeah sure thing" he whispered kissing her again.

She kisses him back with a giggle at his response. He held her waist again softly.

"This feels so right with you, I never want you to leave ever" she kisses him more passionately, slipping off her pants.

"I won't I promise" he breathed kissing her face.

She undoes strings on his pants "Kick them off'

He took them off slowly kissing her again for reassurance. She slips her panties off along with her shirt in a rush, breathing harder.

"Casey..." he breathed looking hesitant.

"I'm sorry I just, I'm so freaked out your gonna leave again and I won't get a chance to be with you"

"I won't leave you, I promise" he told her sweetly kissing her face all over.

"I want you so much"

"Okay...umm I don't think I'm hard" he said looking embarrassed.

She slips her bra off and helps him with his shirt, so they're both bare to each other. She leans in and kisses him deeply. He kissed her back softly his hands almost instinctively going to touch her breasts. She moans at his touch as she ran her hands over his thighs.

He moaned as he felt himself getting hard at her touch.

When he gets hard enough, she rubs on his cock gently "Kevin.."

He breathed shakily but looking into her eyes comforted him enough that he nodded and gave her permission to do what she wanted with him.

She pulls him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist, sliding him into her "Ooh.."

He gasped in surprise feeling himself inside her for the first time but he eventually got adjusted and rocked his hips more.

"Kevin..ooh Kevin" she moans, holding onto him.

He moaned softly staring into her eyes as he went faster.

She brings him closer so they can kiss "Mmm"

He kissed her back as his hands gripped the sheets on the bed.

"You feel so right"

"You feel perfect" he whispered before moaning again.

"I'm going to cum soon, I can feel it"

"Me too" he groaned as he got more frantic.

"Fuck!" she moans deeply.

He groaned loudly as he came.

She opens her eyes to look at him and kisses him softly "I love you Kevin Wendell Crumb"

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her back.

"I think everything's going to be good for the both of us now"

"Yeah me too, thank you for finding me" he said gratefully kissing her face all over again.

"I think it was fate"

"What like...we're meant to be together" he whispered looking hopeful.

"Yes" she smiles.

He smiled as tears ran down his face.

\---

A month passes by and they were doing great living together, they just got done with dinner and she was getting ready to take a shower, taking off her clothes by the bed.

Kevin watched her in awe, he was a lot more comfortable since the night she found him and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes or hands off of her now.

She stands there back turned to him, now showing off her bare backside to him.

He moaned as he reached out to her. She holds her long dark hair up off her neck.

"God Casey your killing me today" he moaned as he got up and stood behind her kissing her shoulder sweetly. She breathes out slowly fluttering her eyes shut.

Suddenly it got more heated as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm" she bites her lip.

He kissed up her neck feeling different "Wasn't expecting to see you again Casey" Dennis's voice sounded before his hands started to wander again.

"Dennis?" she spins around in his arms, "Oh Dennis" she almost cries and hugs him tightly.

He hugged her back before carrying on kissing her neck.

"Are you and the others alright?"

"We are now...somehow that Staple woman knew how to shut us out" he breathed not being able to talk to much because he was feeling so aroused around her.

She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

He kissed her hungrily before travelling down her body practically worshipping her.

"I took care of Kevin while you all were gone and I think he's improved a lot..mmm" she almost falls back on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll say considering how I woke up" he smirked.

"I love you and I love him so much"

"We all love you Casey" he moaned.

She moans happily, falling back on the bed with him. Dennis was allowed to explore her body even more and kissed her everywhere passionately before stripping himself, it was fascinating how different his body looked compared to Kevin's. She pulls him close, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I think we're going to be here a while" he told her.

"I'm glad" she smiles.

He grinned at her kissing her neck before sinking into her pussy.

"Uuh.." she moans deeply.

Dennis groaned as he thrusted into her hard straight away as he panted next to her ear.

"Fuck that feels good" she breathes.

Dennis moaned in agreement as he kept going, he knew just how to please her and it felt so good.

Casey kisses him deeply and He kissed her back hungrily as his hips bucked more, he was really enjoying this and wanted to make it feel as good as possible for Casey.

"Ooh Dennis..Dennis!" she cries out suddenly.

Dennis came inside her at the same time, loving how good it felt. She just lets him hold her close without saying anything, just basking in the moment. He breathed heavily as he continued to kiss her face all over.

"Could you all ask me" she looks up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Ask you what?"

"Ask me the question"

Dennis stared at her looking confused.

"I want to be with you always" she takes his hand in hers.

"You want to marry us?" He gasped in surprise. She nods.

Dennis started crying softly as he went to kiss her deeply. She kisses him back, holding his face. He moaned kissing her more his hands holding her body to his.

"Please" She begs him.

"Casey....will you marry me" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Yes I will" she smiles and kisses him.

Dennis was so excited that she said yes, that he just couldn't control himself as he felt more aroused.

"I'll marry you and love you always" she moans in his ear.

Dennis panted at her words as his cock sprang back up and brushed her leg.

"Mm I love you"

"I love you too Casey" he moaned realizing his cock was brushing her legs "Oh sorry about that" he said looking embarrassed as he went to move.

She pulls him back to her "There's going to be more and more of it in this relationship"

"Yeah I think your right about that" he whispered kissing her neck.

She giggles "Mrs. Casey Crumb, has a ring to it"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel)


	23. Storm Brewing -  * Kevin X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request *Kevin Wendell Crumb X Casey Cooke (Kevin gets uneasy during a storm ) 

It was night time and there was a storm going on outside which was sounding more and more vicious as time went on.

Casey was awake not able to sleep with the rain battering the windows and the wind howling like wolves. Kevin was asleep but he was getting more and more restless as the storm grew.

Casey goes to make some tea in the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder as lightning lit up the sky making Kevin scream and sit bolt upright on the bed as he trembled with fear.

She comes running in the room "Hey it's alright it's just thunder"

It took him awhile to calm down but unfortunately another clap of thunder came making him tense up and shake even harder.

"Kevin it's okay, I'm here" she hugs him tightly.

He held onto her tightly as the storm persisted making him close his eyes tightly and curl up into a ball. "Please stop..." he repeated under his breath.

"It's not going to hurt you, you're safe" she says rubbing his head.

He whined in response holding onto her shirt tighter as it carried on. Eventually it died down but Kevin was still an anxious mess next to Casey.

"Do you want some tea?"

He nodded slowly but struggled to let her go.

"Okay come with me then" she smiles.

He got up and walked with her to the kitchen. She gets him his cup of tea and hands it to him.

He took it gratefully tensing up at the last grumble of thunder.

"As my dad used to say when I was little 'It's just the sky burping'"

He smiled a little bit at that.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit..." he said softly with a nod.

"Do you wants some eggs?"

"Yeah okay"

She makes some eggs and toast and pours him a nice glass of orange juice "Here you go"

"Thanks, I'm sorry if I kept you up"

"It's alright, the sounds outside was keeping me awake too" she sits down at the table with him.

He nodded eating slowly "I hate storms" he whispered.

"It's just loud mostly, nothing really to worry about"

He nodded "I was thrown outside on the porch outside when mother was drunk once...it was during a huge storm, she kept saying that she hoped I'd get struck by lightning"

"That's a cruel thing to do, I'm sorry Kev" she holds his hand in hers.

"It's okay" he whispered kissing her hand.

Casey blushes a little. He kissed up her arm resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiles and shivers a bit from the goosebumps she was getting from his kisses.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispers back.

Kevin sighed sweetly as he kissed her neck softly as he kept his head on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit...I just wish I could stop having these stupid fears" he sighed sadly.

"It will get better in time" she rubs a hand on his back.

"You really think so" he asked before jumping again at another thunder crash.

"Yeah, you just have to think of something else when it happens"

"Like what?"

"Just distract yourself"

He closed his eyes to think of a distraction. She gives him a kiss and he leaned into it immediately with a moan.

"Want to go lay down with me again?"

"Yeah okay" he nodded.

They go and lay down together on the bed, she snuggles against him.

He rests his head on her chest listening to her heart beating.

"How's that feel?" she smiles.

"Good" he whispered softly.

"I love you" she whispers in his ear.

"I love you too Casey" he said softly looking up at her fondly.

She takes off her shirt, not wearing a bra underneath "Take off yours"

He took off his shirt and She hugs him close, kissing him deeply "Mmm"

He moaned kissing her back softly.

"Make love to me" she softly begs him, pulling him on top of her.

He nodded as he slid off his pants and pushed inside her slowly, still so careful with how he treated her.

"Ooh Kevin.." she breaths, holding onto his shoulders.

He rocked his hips faster checking if she was okay.

"Faster" she moans.

He went faster at her command, moaning next to her ear. She moans louder along with him.

He started getting frantic as he reached his climax.

"Kevin!" she cries as she hits hers.

He groaned as he came, collapsing on top of her.

They just lay there together for what seems like forever, just enjoying each others embrace "I love you"

"I love you too" he said looking at her dozily.

She smiles and nuzzles his face sweetly "Lets sleep"

He nestled his head into her shoulder, holding her softly as they both fell asleep.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Request for 'ButterfliesAndShit' on A03)  
> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel)


	24. The New Maintenance Guy - * Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth) ( AU of my AU- First meeting story - Dennis has a run in with a pretty girl while working at his new job) (Patricia makes appearance )

Elizabeth was at the school running around the track while some other girls were out in the football field doing stretches.

Dennis was outside too working on something underneath the bleachers, which was a good location for him to be in as he was less likely to be caught staring at those young girls doing stretches. Dennis sighed deeply as he watched "Why did they have to do stretches right there" he hissed in frustration.

Elizabeth suddenly runs up the bleachers all the way to the top and then runs back down them, she repeats this a few times and then stops to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler they had for the teens in gym. She takes a long swig with a deep sigh.

Dennis's eyes were immediately fixated on her as she stood there, she was a perfect treat for him to watch.

She tilts her head back and dumps the rest of the water over her face, cooling herself off, some of it gets on her white shirt and soaks through it, showing of the curve of her breasts more. Dennis moaned softly not able to help himself as he stared at her breasts.

One of the teachers comes out and gets all the girls to go back inside to go to the locker rooms, Elizabeth begins to follow behind them, she stops a moment and looks over her shoulder straight at him, smirking. Dennis blushed as she smirked. She runs inside to join the rest of the girls. 

Later on, Elizabeth is out in the hallway taking stuff out of her locker and putting it in her bag.

His office was right next door and she could hear some noises coming from inside.

Being curious gets the better of her when she walks over to his office door to listen a little closer.

She hears moaning coming from the room and what sounded like a video being played. She tries the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. It was unlocked and Dennis didn't hear anything as he was too fixated on what he was doing. She comes in the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She stares at him and what he's doing to himself as he watches his video.

Dennis didn't even realize she was here as he carried on touching himself as the video of young girls dancing naked played.

"So that's what you're into" she says with a chuckle.

Dennis jumped out of his skin as he heard her trying to pause the video and zip his pants back up.

"This explains you staring at the girls in gym, including me" she smirks.

"No, no, I wasn't doing that" he stuttered.

"You think I wouldn't notice you, I've been watching you ever since you first started working here" she gets in his face.

Dennis just stared at her desperately trying to keep his hands away from her.

"Maybe I should tell" she whispers.

"No please don't...I need this job"

"Maybe I should also say something about you being that Crumb guy they talked about on the news awhile back"

"How could you know that" he whispered trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"Because I pay attention to things unlike some people" she smiles.

Dennis's eyes skirted away from her gaze as he tried to find the bottle of chloroform before remembering it was in the drawer of his desk.

"Go ahead and try..I dare you"

Dennis took a chance and reached out to open the drawer.

"So are you going to do it or not?" she breathes.

He reached into the drawer and couldn't find it

"What...where is it?" he said looking confused as he scanned the drawer.

She reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls the can out "Looking for this darlin?"

Dennis looked at the can and then her "How did you know where to find it?" he asked her.

"Lucky guess"

Dennis took it quickly and before spraying her in the face there was a knock in the door. He groaned in frustration but went to answer it turning back to her "You might want to hide please" he ordered her. She gets under the desk.

Dennis answered the door and his boss walked in "Crumb you missed out a job on your checklist" he told him unimpressed.

"Sorry sir I'll do it right away" he said to him getting ready to go.

"Make sure you do, I'm sure you don't want to be fired now do you?"

Dennis gulped at that. "No sir"

"Good now get back to work" he ordered before leaving.

Dennis sighed feeling stressed out again as he sat in the chair by his desk rubbing his eyes forgetting Elizabeth was under the desk.

She pops up between his legs staring up at him "He's a major asshole"

"Yeah but he pays me so I can't complain" he sighed looking so stressed and defeated.

"I'm sorry" she says softly, rubbing on his knees.

He moaned at her touch.

"You still going to knock me out?"

"Not yet" he whispered unzipping his pants again hurriedly.

"Are you wanting me to do something to you?"

Dennis nodded impatiently "I want you to suck my cock" he told her.

"Make me" she teases.

Dennis huffed frustratedly taking out his cock and moving her hand to touch it.

She chuckles, feeling it in her hand, she leans in and licks the already leaking tip to tease him.

"Give me more than that" he hissed.

She sucks the tip more, swirling her tongue around it slowly. He groaned deeply as his hand made its way to the back of her head pushing her down on his cock forcefully.

She begins to deep throat him, grabbing onto his thighs hard.

"Fuck...that's good" he groaned pulling her hair roughly.

"Mmm" she moans around him, beginning to suck him faster.

His hips buck as he yanked at her hair again.

She suddenly stops and gets out from under the desk, acting like she was about to leave.

Dennis grabbed her hand "Don't fucking leave now" he growled at her getting frustrated since he was so close.

"You hurt my head by pulling my hair so hard" she rubs at her head.

Dennis huffed "You can do something to me" he whispered.

"You don't have any hair to pull" she jokes.

He smile but went back to a pained expression as he went to relive himself.

"Sit in that chair"

He sat down staring at her. She gets back down in front of him and begins to suck him off again.

He finishes pretty quickly holding her head in his hands.

She finally gets back up and walks over to a chair sitting down in it "Are you going to knock me out or not?"

"You want to be?" he said confused.

"Well you sure wanted to do it before"

"Okay" he simply said before spraying her in the face. She slumps forwards in her chair, about to fall out of it.

Dennis catches her and manages to lift her back in the chair, he waited until everyone had left before taking her outside.

\--

She doesn't even start to stir till hours later.

He brought her a sandwich and some water and sat there staring at her. He couldn't help but stare at her breasts daydreaming about what he wanted to do with them, not realizing that one of his hands had reached out and touched them.

She flutters her eyes open and breathes out slowly "Checking my heartbeat or feeling me up?"

"Uhh...the heartbeat" he stuttered not expecting her to wake up.

"Such a bad liar" she chuckles and lays a hand on her head, feeling the aftermath of the spray.

Dennis reached over grabbing the water for her and handing it to her, his other hand however was still glued to her breast.

She sips the water and smirks looking at his hand on her breast "Enjoying it?"

Dennis nodded squeezing it softly.

"I saw you staring at me earlier. Do you like staring at me?"

"Yeah" he whispered leaning down wanting to kiss them.

"Are you allowed too?" she asks, knowing his background somewhat.

"I want to" he told her staring up at her.

"Go ahead"

He breathed moving her clothing out of the way so he could kiss and touch her breasts.

Her eyes flutter at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

He got more adventurous sucking her nipples as he straddled her.

"Mmm" she bites her lip.

He started to dry hump her clearly getting into it.

She reaches down between them and rubs on his hardon through his slacks "You are nice"

He groaned at her touch unzipping his slacks quickly "Touch me"

She rubs on his cock and leans in giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back softly before he lost the light and Patricia took control throwing herself off her.

Elizabeth leans up on her elbows staring at Patricia with a confused look, looking flushed, her breasts still on full display and wet looking from Dennis licking them. "Why you stop?"

"I see Dennis have been busy" she hissed.

"Yes he has and you interrupted us, unless your wanting to join in?" Elizabeth says softly.

"Absolutely not, I do not condone his behavior in the slightest"

"And what about your behavior Patricia?"

"I don't have any behavior"

"Sure you do darlin..you're a lady with a bitchy attitude" Elizabeth smirks.

"Oh really, well coming from a whore like you I don't find that very insulting" Patricia said softly but knew what she was saying was cruel.

"Id have to be sleeping around a lot to be a whore miss smarty pants" Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at her.

"My you are rude aren't you, I can't wait for the Beast to kill you" she smirked.

"Well your rude for just assuming that I sleep around a lot which isn't true" Elizabeth crosses her arms.

"Silence impure, you may have gotten under Dennis's skin but you can't fool me" she hissed at her.

"I can try if you let me"

"Don't even attempt it"

"Why not are you afraid?" Elizabeth asks getting up from the bed to stand in front of her.

"No I just don't want to waste my time with the likes of you"

"I'm not so bad once you get to know me"

"You won't be around for long" she said ominously.

"Is Dennis coming back to finish the job?" Elizabeth smirks, sitting back on the bed again.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Patricia decided before stepping back suddenly as someone tried to take back the light.

"Ooh why not?"

Dennis came back out suddenly his lips crashing into hers roughly, he was still really turned on by what they did before the interruption.

She kisses him back "Mm I was starting to worry that you weren't coming back"

He moaned softly kissing down her neck. She tilts her head up, to give him better access to her neck.

He started nipping at her skin pulling her closer to him.

"I think I'm starting to like being kidnapped by you" she chuckles.

Dennis breathed softly holding her tightly like he was afraid she would disappear. His forward approach finally made sense to her, he wasn't doing this to be aggressive he was doing it because he was scared to lose her and the attention he was getting.

"How cute you are" she kisses him softly.

"You...you think I'm cute" he asked her looking perplexed.

"Your handsome and very strong" she purrs in his ear.

Dennis moaned at her words burying his head in her shoulder as he got more and more turned on.

"I can't wait till you're inside me where you belong" she kisses his face.

He shivered at her words as he backed her up to the bed again.

"Do you want me Dennis?"

"Yess" he hissed seemingly transfixed with her like she had cast a spell on him. He went to hold her breasts again, she could definitely tell he loved them.

She slips her shorts off along with her panties, throwing them on the floor "For you.." she whispers.

Dennis moaned ripping off her top and bra as well so he could look at her more. He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at her exquisite body. He then started unzipping his slacks.

She lays back on the bed with her arms above her head with her dark locks of hair spread all around her head, her red lips grinning at him.

He laid down next to her staring into her eyes deeply, straddling her as he felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

She leans forwards a bit and bites off one of his buttons on his shirt and spits it out with a wicked smirk on her face.

He groaned loudly feeling turned on but also fighting the urge to find that button.

"Don't worry I'll sew it back on later" sensing his stress about the button.

He breathed out again kissing her body tenderly, practically worshipping her.

"Mmm that feels nice"

He panted with each kiss as his cock brushed her leg, even that caused him to moan as he was so sensitive.

"What are you waiting for darling?"

Dennis looked up at her making sure she was okay before positioning himself.

She wraps her legs around his waist, pushing him forwards. Dennis moaned as he slid inside her, it had been so long.

"Mm take me like the Beast you are" she whispers and nips at his earlobe.

He breathed heavily as she said that making him thrust into her harder and faster.

She puts her hands up above her head "Hold my wrists, so I can't get away"

He grabbed onto her wrists with his nails digging into her skin as he carried on pleasuring her.

"Oh I just got an idea"

He looked at her as he carried on with what he was doing.

"Tie my hands to the headboard" she smiles.

He groaned at that not believing his luck, he actually found a girl who enjoyed doing this stuff.

"Hurry" she begs him.

He pulls out so he could find something to tie her up with, he eventually found some rope and managed somehow to tie her up despite being so sensitive. With her hands tied up above her head to the headboard now, she moans for him to come back to her. He pounced on her not wasting any time slipping inside her hard.

"Oh fuck me harder you bad boy!" she teases him.

He obliged her fucking her harder as he bit her neck.

"Yes baby claim me"

He groaned as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

"Ooh Dennis!" she cries out.

Her cries send him over the edge and he came inside her with a loud groan. She lets him lay on her for a long while resting, while she kisses the top of his head.

He breaths heavy as he rested on her, his eyes were closed and he felt content. They were both sweaty from and when he parts from her his seed seeps out of her pussy onto the bedsheets, she gasps from the sudden feeling of being emptiness. "Oh my.."

Dennis looked at her making sure she was okay.

"I'm so dirty.." she whispers.

"Oh...I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Mm so are you"

He tensed up as he realized how sweaty he was, the ecstasy of the moment clearly going.

"Maybe we should clean each other?" she suggests.

"Okay" he nodded.

She pulls her wrists forwards "Well?"

He untied her quickly so they can get cleaned up. She smiles as she gets up and they go to the bathroom turning on the shower.

He holds her close as they stand under the water. She kisses his shoulder as they hold each other.

Dennis moaned softly at her touch.

"This feels right" she hums against his skin.

Dennis just moaned softly as he continued to hold her gently, his head resting on her shoulder contentedly.

"I could get used to this"

"Really" he asked her softly not believing her

"Yes I'm falling for you" she kisses his face sweetly.

He gawked at her not believing his luck "Really?" he repeated.

"Mhm yes" she hums, kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back sweetly.

She picks up the sponge and hands it to him, while she turns around "Can you wash my back?"

"Okay" he breathed washing her tentatively.

"Mmm that feels nice" she closes her eyes, enjoying it.

"Good" he whispered kissing her neck.

She leans back against his front with the back of her head laying on his shoulder.

His cock immediately sprung back into life. Her ass rubs up against his cock and she chuckles.

"Uhh" he groaned.

She turns around, lifting her leg up as far as she could, locking it around his to him access to her pussy "Do you want me again?"

"Mmm yeah" he moaned.

"Take me then"

He grinned kissing her deeply as he pressed her up against the wall.

She kisses him back with a moan "Mm Dennis.."

Dennis panted as he slid inside of her again.

"Right where you belong" she whispers.

Dennis moaned at her words as he rested his head on her shoulder again already feeling his cock leaking inside her.

"Best place to be is here with you"

"I'm glad you think so" he breathed.

"I know so" she smiles and kisses his shoulder.

Dennis groaned again as he kept thrusting into her.

It doesn't take her long to hit her climax which only makes her tighter around his cock. "Uuh.." she moans.

He groaned as he came his arms tensed as he held onto her.

They wash off again before getting out and drying off, she smiles over her shoulder at him as she's slipping on her clothing.

He moaned in protest when she started dressing.

"Do you just want me to be naked all day?"

Dennis nodded eagerly.

"Alright love, I'll do it just for you" she says sweetly, sitting down on the bed.

Dennis moaned looking at her falling to his knees and crawls to her

She chuckles "How cute you are"

He knelt down in front of her, between her legs, staring up at her longingly.

She reaches out, cupping his cheek with her hand gently.

His eyes closed as he kissed the palm of her hand softly savoring her affection.

"Mm my darling.." she hums.

"Can you stay?" he whispered like he was afraid she was going to leave.

She nods "Yes I can"

He rested his head on her lap as he sighed in relief.

She smiles down at him, rubbing the back of his head "I love you"

"You love me..." he said in shock.

"Yes I do"

He smiled tearfully "I love you too" he said softly still looking apprehensive like this was all a joke still.

She gets him to stand up and sit down next to her so she can hug him tightly.

Dennis leaned into the hug savoring the affection. "I, I've never been hugged before" he whispered.

"Well get used to it because I'll hug and kiss you always" she smiles.

"You really want to stay here?" He asked her looking so childish as his stern expression melted off his face, replaced with a more sensitive soul.

"Yes I do babe, why would I want to give up someone so wonderful as you"

"You mean that" he asked his features lighting up at the compliment.

"Yes Dennis I do" she kisses his cheeks.

His eyes welled up a little as he tried to control himself "That's.. I mean it's great.. the best" he stuttered not sure what to say.

"I'll be yours always if you ask me too"

"Please be mine...please I can't live without you in my life now, not after experiencing..all of this" he pleaded.

"I'll be yours and I'll stay with you always"

Dennis smiled softly kissing her again sweetly.

They fall asleep together wrapped up in each others arms.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story is in my oc book 4 and my vol 5 of only the sexy )


	25. Kevin's Love - *Kevin X Dennis*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X Kevin - ( M/M (AU No DID) Living with his stepdad Dennis, Kevin gets a feeling of want in his heart and things change for him.)

Kevin Wendell Crumb was on the football field with fellow team mates during gym, they were running track and doing other workouts in the grass, Kevin is running around the track. He was feeling distracted since his mother had passed away, he was deep in his thoughts when he ran into the back of someone, it was one of the footballers. "Oh shoot I'm sorry.." he stutters.

"Watch where you're going freak" he growled punching him in the face.

Kevin holds his face, breathing hard, looking out of it from the blow. Coach sees this and runs over shouting at the football player before taking Kevin to the nurse to get some help. His stepdad Dennis was called to come and pick him up and got there as fast as she could

"Gosh I didn't even see it coming.." Kevin tells the couch.

"Well he's been kicked off the team after that, I'm so sorry what happened to you" he said to him as Dennis arrived.

"No don't kick him off the team, he'll just kick my ass because of it" Kevin tells him.

"It's okay Kevin I'll make sure that won't happen" Coach told him.

"If you say so..Oh hey Dad" Kevin says looking up at Dennis.

"Hey Kev, what's going on?" he asked him protectively.

"Just got punched in the nose"

"What?" he said through gritted teeth.

"The coach already kicked the guy off the football team this season"

"I'll make sure he's taken care of" coach told him, Dennis just nodded slowly "Lets go home Kev"

"Alright" He sighs grabbing his book bag.

Dennis stopped and got some take away food before going home.

"You read my mind" Kevin smirks as he eats his burger.

He chuckled eating his fries "You okay Kev?" he asked looking at the bruising.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Maybe put some ice on it when we get home"

"Sure...boy if your mother saw that footballer, he'd be on his knees begging for mercy" he smirked.

Kevin chuckles lightly "Yeah she would"

"I'll make sure he doesn't do that to you again" he said sweetly.

"I didn't even see it coming, his fist I mean towards my face, I just ran into him and he hit me" Kevin sighs.

"I'm sorry Kev" he sighed.

They get home and Kevin gets in his pj pants and shirt and gets an ice pack to lay on his face.

Dennis got some pain relief as well "I don't know if it hurts or not but here's some medicine for it"

"Oh thanks" he takes it from him and swallow's it with a glop of water.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" he said letting him rest.

Kevin starts to feel out of it due to the pain meds, he tries to shake his head and that just makes him dizzy. "Fuck.." he mumbles.

Dennis was finishing up the chores and went back to check on him.

Kevin's laying there with his shirt off "I feel dizzy"

"I'll get some water" he said looking at the pain pills he'd given him.

Kevin gets up and stands in front of the fan with his eyes closed.

"Kev your not allergic to anything are you?" he asked him.

"Not that I know of"

"I just don't know why you've gotten all feverish suddenly, maybe we should take you to the doctor"

"No this fan is helping" Kevin groans lightly, stretching his neck some.

"Okay but if it carries on we'll have to go" he told her.

Kevin turns around looking a bit sweaty "Thanks for being concerned about me" he hugs him.

"Hey its what guardians do" he said kindly.

Kevin looks up at him and smiles "I wish every person was as sweet as you"

"Yeah me too...your mom always used to say if there were more men like me the world would be the safest, cleanest place ever" he smiled at the memory.

"She was a gem, wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was" he sighed.

Kevin hugs him tightly "Love you"

"Love you too" he said hugging her back.

\--

Next day at school after track was finished, Kevin goes in the locker room and gets in one of the stalls to shower.

One of the other footballers walked in and saw him "Hey freak" he sneered.

Kevin ignores him and closes the curtain to his stall.

"Didn't you hear me freak?" he growled.

"Just go away" Kevin says simply.

"Did you just talk back to me?"

"I just told you to leave me alone"

He pushed him into the wall "Who do you think you are?" he snared.

"Who do you think you are being mean to me for no reason?" Kevin retorts.

"You got one of our best men booted off the team"

"He deserved it, he was an asshole and punched me for no reason at all"

"Your such a freak" the guy sneered at him walking away.

"Why, why am I a freak?"

"You don't think we don't see you staring at guys" he told him.

"What are.. oh, I don't" Kevin looks at him confused.

"We see you all the time"

"Well if you wanted to know what I really think is..why can't I join the football team too and be as good at the game as them?" Kevin puts his head down.

"You can barely do laps" he sneered.

"I just said something nice about you and the team members and you still sneer at me" Kevin swallow's down his sob.

"Why do you want to join anyway?"

"To fit in and make friends" Kevin looks down.

"But why the football team, there's so many other teams, why us?"

"I, I don't know..I just have a good feeling about the team, like it would be the best to join"

"Well I your really serious about this, you gotta talk to coach"

"I do stare at times but I don't mean too..it just happens and I'm sorry" Kevin turns and leans his forehead against the wall.

"Your mom...she passed away right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry about that...look I don't like being an asshole but, I don't know the whole team is like that and you can't look weak in front of them...can you forgive me" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah I can..and I'm sorry I was staring" Kevin forgets himself and hugs him, also forgetting he's naked.

For some reason however the guy doesn't push him off.

"Oh my I'm sorry" Kevin backs up a little, looking red in the face.

"No it's okay...honestly, I've been staring at you too" he admitted.

"You have?" Kevin looks surprised.

"Yeah" he said looking embarrassed.

"Um..wow" Kevin doesn't notice that he suddenly has a hard on.

"I just didn't want to scare you" he whispered.

Kevin swallow's hard and grabs a towel "I'm not scared.."

"Wait so your okay with this?" he asked.

"I guess I am..I've tried not to think of it to much"

"Okay, take your time" he whispered with a small smile.

"I'm confused.." Kevin says walking past him to his locker to get dressed.

"Confused with what?" he asked.

"Just everything, I've never gone through with anything with a guy before and I'm not sure if I am into guys or not..it's just so confusing" Kevin says grabbing his bag.

"It's okay..I'm not in a rush" he told him.

"Rush for what?" Kevin says confused.

"If you want to go out or not...it's up to you" he said shyly.

"I Got to go my dads picking me up"

"Oh, okay...well see you around maybe" he said nervously before walking away.

"Yeah.." Kevin says running off outside to the car and getting in the passenger side.

Dennis looked at him in shock "Well that was a fast entrance, you okay Kev?" he asked.

Kevin's shaking with his head down.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"I had an encounter kind of..."

"Okay what about?"

"One of the football team guys in the locker room he was upset at me at first then he accused me of staring..found out that he stares at me too" Kevin sighs.

"Oh so he's like interested in you"

"I guess so, but he confronted me in my shower stall and I..well was" he looks down embarrassed.

"Ohh I see, well you know you don't have to do anything if you don't want to" Dennis assured him.

"That's the problem..I don't know, I'm so confused"

"Give it time, you'll know eventually" he whispered rubbing his back.

They get home and while Dennis is busy in the living room, Kevin is in the kitchen sneaking a bottle of wine and drinking it.

Dennis notices one of the bottles was missing while he was cleaning and went around trying to find it.

He Finds it on the floor in Kevin's room while Kevin is spread out on the bed with his eyes closed.

Dennis sighed as he went to pick it up.

"I hate myself.." Kevin tears up.

"Oh Kevin it's okay, why are you saying that?"

"Because I don't know how to feel"

"It's okay to feel like that, I'm gonna support you no matter what" he told him kindly.

Kevin puts his arms out like he wanted to be held. Dennis hugged him tightly.

"Why does this have to be so hard"

"It's okay, whatever happens I'll help you" he promised him.

Kevin leans his forehead against Dennis's "I love you.." he cries.

"I love you too"

"I made a promise to your mother to look after you and that's what I'm doing" he told him softly.

Kevin hugs him again but only a few moments later he starts getting a hard on again and it rubs against Dennis's upper thigh. Dennis felt it but didn't say anything.

Kevin doesn't even notice it but becomes breathy as he cries against Dennis shoulder, "Uuh what's wrong with me.." he groans lightly.

"Shh it's okay"

Kevin pushes his hips forwards, rubbing his bulge against Dennis thigh "Ooh gawd..Why"

Dennis moaned softly.

"Ooh I'm sorry..Uuh!" Kevin suddenly came.

Dennis held him making sure he was okay.

Kevin just lays there "I'm so sorry" he looks up at Dennis's face.

"It's okay" he said with a smile rubbing his back.

"I feel so foolish and gross"

"It's fine" he said kissing his cheek.

Kevin gets up from the bed and goes in the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Dennis waited for him to come back. He can hear him crying in the shower.

He sighed knocking on the door.

"Come in" Kevin says softly.

Dennis came in "You okay Kev?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, your just going through changes..." he said softly.

"I just want someone to hold me, kiss me and tell me they love me..I don't care who it is, just.." Kevin cries.

Dennis jumped in next to him kissing him sweetly. Kevin just looks at him with wide eyes.

"How was that?" he asked softly.

"That was wonderful" Kevin exclaims.

He smiled kissing him again.

Kevin kisses him back and hugs him "I love you"

"I love you too" 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	26. Being Followed - *Dennis X Casey Cooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke ( Casey's Uncle John is released from Jail )

Dennis had taken Casey out on a date since she had been working they barely saw each other, they had just come out of the restaurant and were heading back to the car not realizing they were being followed.

"That was really good" She smiles at Dennis.

"I'm glad you liked it, you've been working so much lately, you needed to be spoiled" Dennis said with an endearing smile.

"Well maybe tonight I'll spoil you back" she smirks, pulling on his shirt collar bringing him closer so she can kiss him.

"Sounds good to me" he breathed.

"I really liked my roses you got me, they smell Devine"

"They're your favorite" he told her softly, she loved the fact he tried his best to find out about her likes and dislikes.

"Let gets back home, it's to chilly out"

"Yeah okay" he said driving her home.

They get in the house and she hangs up their jackets "Do you want some hot choco?"

"Mmm sounds good" he said nodding his head.

She makes some for the both of them putting it in nice mugs "Here you go" she hands it to him, as they sit on the couch together.

"Thanks" he said taking it.

After they both take a few sips, she takes it and sits both mugs on the coffee table and then gets on his lap.

Dennis smiled stroking her back, looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She kisses him and rubs the back of his head as she straddles him.

"I love you so much" he breathed.

"I love you too" she says unzipping his pants.

Suddenly there a loud knocking on the door, almost like someone was trying to punch the door down.

"Who the hell is that?" Dennis groaned hating the interruption.

"I don't know.." Casey says worriedly.

"They sound dangerous, wait here" he told her protectively.

"Okay be careful"

Dennis kissed her softly before getting up to see who was at the door, he opened up the door and saw her uncle standing outside.

Casey's eyes gets wide when she see's him, in complete shock.

"Hey Casey Bear" John said sickeningly. Dennis tensed up as he realized who it was "Sir you need to leave right now" He told him through gritted teeth.

"How are you even here?" Casey asks from behind Dennis.

"I followed you when I saw you all loved up with this pathetic man" John said sneering at Dennis.

"You can't be here, there's a restraining order in place and your breaking it" Dennis growled keeping Casey behind him so she would be safer.

"He's not pathetic..you are, you stinking child molester!" she yells at John.

"Shut up Casey bear we all know you loved it" he smirked at her.

Dennis hit him square in the face when he said that "Get outta her" he snarled at him.

"I'm calling the police" Casey says, picking up the phone.

John laughed at Dennis "You really think that's gonna stop me" he sniggered charging at Dennis and slamming him into the wall Making him groan in shock.

He managed to push him off somehow and went on the defensive.

Casey runs in the bedroom, going into the walk in closet, she comes running back out and is holding her shot gun "You get the fuck out of here John!" she points it at him.

He looked up at her with same expression he had all those years in the woods "Your gonna shoot me Casey bear, why would you do that" he said to her.

She cocks the gun, getting it ready to shoot.

"Give me the gun Casey bear, we both know your not gonna do this" John said inching closer to her.

She suddenly points it right at his groin "Don't test me"

He smirked going to hit her. She shoots him right in the chest.

John goes falling back with a look of surprise on his face. She shoots him again just to make sure he's dead, standing over his body, breathing hard.

Dennis got up slowly going over to hug her carefully. She sits the gun on the ground and lets him hug her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I am now" she kisses him hard.

He kissed her back just as passionately.

"I'm finely free and it feels wonderful" she jumps up in his arms.

He held her Kissing her again feeling exhilarated by her words.

"What are we going to do with the body?"

"I'll take of that don't worry"

"I feel like I have the biggest weight lifted off my shoulders now" she tells him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" he said staring at her fondly before kissing her face all over.

"Now we can really start a life together without worry"

"I like the sound of that"

She helps him get the body and he takes it to be disposed of, making it look like John got robed in an alleyway and shot to death and it seems to work.

**A week later...**

Dennis smiled at her as they were talking "You know that life you were talking about with me....I can't wait to start it with you" he breathed.

She grabs something from the drawer "I got something to show you.

"What is it?" he asked.

She hands him a pregnancy test stick and it's positive.

"Casey?....you mean?" he asked her softly laying a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, you are a dad"

"Your serious?" he asked bursting into tears as he grinned.

"Very serious" she laughs.

"I'm gonna be a daddy" he said excitedly hugging her sweetly, kissing her belly as well. "Hey sweet baby" he whispered to her belly.

Casey giggles at how sweet he was acting "I love you"

"I love you too Casey, both of you" he said kissing her belly again before kissing her sweetly.

"Now this is starting a new life together"

"We're gonna be parents" he said excitedly.

She hugs him close.

"I promise I'll look after you both and keep you safe" he breathed.

"I know you will"

Dennis smiled kissing her softly "Your gonna be an amazing mommy"

"I hope so" she looks down at her belly.

"You will I know it" he said proudly putting his hand on her belly again.

"I am nervous but also very happy"

"Yeah, I'm terrified" he told her truthfully.

She giggles "I know for sure you will be great at being a father"

"You think so"

"Yeah because you want our child to have the best life possible and so do I"

"I, I've always wanted children, I know it sounds crazy but...I don't know I just wanted to know what it was like to have something normal" he admitted to her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he smiled, kissing her again holding her belly lovingly "I can't wait to say hello to them" he whispered.

Casey falls asleep in his arms. Dennis held her kissing her head softly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> ( Story only only in this novel )


	27. Baby Shopping - *Kevin/Dennis X Casey Cooke*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin/Dennis X Casey Cooke ((No Sex Only Fluff )) Kevin and Casey go out shopping for their new baby on the way )

Kevin was helping Casey get some baby things that they needed, they wanted to be prepared now so that they didn't have to worry so much when the baby came.

"Do you like these socks?" she holds up a pair with ducks on them.

Kevin smiled at them sweetly "I love them" he said holding them softly "Wow they're so small"

"New born size" she chuckles.

Kevin smiled at her with so much love "I can't wait to see ours" he said sweetly.

"Me too" she smiles, picking up some bibs.

"Oh wow, they got a tiger one" he said picking up a tiger bib.

"Oh that's so cute"

He smiled putting it in the basket "What else do we need?" he asked her.

"Um lets see" she looks at the list "Diapers and a crib"

"Okay I think the cribs are over there" he pointed.

They go to look and finally pick out a cherry wood crib.

"Dennis is gonna have fun building all of this stuff" Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah I'm sure he will"

"Okay I think we got everything" Kevin said happily.

"Okay lets go eat, I'm so hungry"

"Yeah me too" he said sweetly.

They go to an Italian restaurant and sit down at a table. Kevin orders their drinks and food and paid for it for her. She holds his hand across the table.

Kevin kissed her hand softly "I love you" he smiled.

"Mm I love you too" she smiles back.

"Are you doing okay, you and the baby?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm doing alright, just getting harder to walk around and my back hurts a little"

"I can do the shopping for now so you don't have to walk around too much" he offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, anything to help you out" he said sweetly.

"Thanks" she smiles warmly.

He smiled back as their food arrived.

She digs right into her food "So good" she mumbles.

"Yeah it's good" he said not realizing how hungry he was.

She grabs another slice of garlic bread from the basket, biting into it "Mmm"

"You getting cravings by any chance?" he asked her.

"Not really, just eating more"

"I guess your feeding two of you now"

"Yup looks like it" she laughs. Kevin laughs with her.

They finished up and take home dessert in a box, Casey was so ready to kick her feet up and relax.

They drove home and left the baby stuff in the car for now as they were both feeling tired.

She takes a warm bath to soak her aching muscles.

Dennis had taken over the light and was making a start on setting up the crib and the other items that needed to be put together in the spare room, he couldn't wait to start making it into a nursery for their child.

She gets out of the tub and into her robe with her hair up in a towel, she peaks into the room and smiles "Working hard?"

Dennis looked back smiling at her sweetly "I couldn't wait any longer" he told her crawling over to her.

"I see that but you did a great job"

"Thanks" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her belly sweetly.

"Oh I felt the baby kick"

He rested his head on her stomach gently "Hey little one, your gonna love your room, it looks amazing already" he cooed.

Another kick happens underneath his cheek.

"I feel it baby" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I think you'll be a great dad" she smiles.

"You really think so?" He asked her softly.

"Yes"

He smiled at that happily kissing her stomach again "What do you think baby?" He asked his unborn child.

The baby kicks again. Dennis smiled as he felt them kick again "I think they're going to be a handful" he smirked looking up at Casey.

"Maybe they'll be into sports?" she chuckles.

"Maybe we can paint the walls inhere a natural green of some kind. I heard that color is very soothing"

"Yeah sure, I'll Start doing that tomorrow" he said already thinking about what else he can do to the room.

"Don't tier yourself out now"

"I won't.. I'm just excited" he said looking endearing when he said it.

"I love you" she kisses him.

"I love you too" he smiles.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos. Love to hear how Me and my co writers are doing! :)
> 
> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


End file.
